Through Heaven, Hell, and Everything in Between
by fymd-mk
Summary: Bella is a misunderstood girl stuck in a depressing life. Edward, her guardian angel, saves her time and time again. Their hatred draws them together, yet their love is doomed to end. Will they fight for the eternity they seek together?
1. ch1 my family is a cult

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, the Cullens (including Bella) or anything else to do with the Twilight world, it all is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my story Angel's Mistake and the full summary goes as follows. Bella Swan-Dwyer is an aspiring, full of potential, teenage girl stuck in a dreary, consuming life leaving her depressed and struggling to find a meaning to continue. She's also a danger magnet, but what Bella isn't? Edward Cullen is a Guardian Angel (GA) who's compassion and expertise are to be saved for a special person. Edward is assigned to Bella's case, angry at first for his wasted talent on a useless klutzy teenager he begins to fall in love with this beautiful, misunderstood girl. Bella, oblivious, begans to put the pieces together and find this mysterious "helper" who may just be the missing part of her. Their love is doomed from the beginning but they will fight through Heaven, Hell, and everywhere in between (hint the title) until they can ensure their eternity together.  
****  
This chapter is marly and introduction to some of the main characters in Bella's life, just make it through this and the real story starts next chapter (including Edward's POV). Review, pm me I just enjoy hearing your opinions on the characters, the writing, anything! thnx, freeyourminddreamer :)**

**My Family is a Cult**

**BPOV**

My family is a CULT! That is the simple way of putting it. I accidentally let that slip a few days ago; thank God it was in front of Carlisle and Esme, my Godparents. If Renee or, shudder, Phil would have heard that I'm not quite sure what I would have done! It would've been the last straw, the final thing that led to the erasing of Bella's existence. I'm sure they have plans to push me out of the family soon enough anyway, I'm not built for this cult and they know it.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer. My mother, Renee, re-married within the cult to Phil after the divorce of my father Charlie. I am presently in the works of establishing a permanent residence with my father who, like myself, was not cut out for this life and now lives outside of the cult. Lucky. Unluckily, since I am the only child to Renee I am stuck in the cult…for now. My step-father, Phil, has two children from his previous marriage (his wife also escaped the cult, but because she died) Alice and Emmett. Honestly, Alice and Emmett are the only reasons I'm still sane in this place. Well…Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are Carlisle and Esme's twins that are also in my cult. See how everything works nicely? I told you we're a cult!

Okay, okay I should stop calling us a cult. My family, like the Hale's and many others are very close "friends" that have been friends and lived through traditions (like marrying within the family friends) for centuries. All the girls must be beautiful and sweet and tidy. They can have jobs and careers but must always care for the family. The guys must be organized, handsome, strong, and dutiful to their jobs and families. Sounds more like the application for one of those dateline websites…or pizza. In need of large (strong), cheese (blonde), ha, I'm sorry nothing is below my family. Like I said before, they're a cult that's as simple as it is.

So when I'm not stuck in religious sacramental ceremonies (just kidding, just kidding) I'm living a double life as a normal 17 year old teenage girl. My "normal" life takes up most of my time with school and hanging out with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose, who "by chance" all end up at the same school as me and in the same neighbourhood. I presently reside with my mother, Phil, Alice and Emmett but have a temporary base at my father's who conveniently lives in the same neighbourhood. Well what can I ask for? We all live in the _very _small town of Forks, Washington in the Olympic Peninsula, like the rest of our cult as well as some other unlucky people. I myself despise the dreary rain of Forks but as you can tell I am quite the over-exaggerator but my life is dreadful…I just haven't told you why yet, this was, is, essentially only my introduction, only my beginning. Because, this is my story and how it started with my simple, repetitive words, "My family is a cult!"

_Love, Bella_


	2. ch2 she needs you

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: Firstly thank you for continuing to read my story! Like I said, last chapter was just an intro sort of thing, the real story is beginning now. Also, I know that Bella seems OOC and she will in the next few chapters but in New Moon we saw that she possessed some of these depression-like thoughts and right now she has a very dull and dreary life, no Edward, nothing to keep her going. If you have a concern feel free to leave a review or pm me I enjoy hearing your opinions about my story and any suggestions, comments, anything I want to hear it! thnx, freeyourminddreamer! :)**

**She Needs You…**

**BPOV**

"My family is a cult!" I complained, "Ahh-lice," I stressed my step-sister's name into two syllables, "Are you even listening to me? It's not my fault it's my family's don't you understand! Rose, make her understand!" I groaned knowing my outbursts were for nothing.

"Calm down Bella, it's just a dance." Alice shrugged, "C'mon Bella put this on! You'll look beautiful!" she cooed with me, holding a dress and strappy, death-trap shoes, and looking at me with her very convincing puppy face.

"Hey and we're your family to are you calling us freaky cult people? Because freaky cult people are bald and wear ugly write robes and…eww" Rosalie made a disgusted face at me.

I turned away from the both of them, "You two know what I mean, this _family_ is the cult not you two specifically but you guys are a part of it. Only, you two got the benefit of the cult with Jasper and Emmett and here I am stuck going to a dance where I will be bombarded with the Mike and Tyler's of the world." I shuddered for effect, hoping for once they would take pity on me.

"Mike Newton is a very sweet boy! Are you perhaps giving him a second chance because that would be great! Oh! I should call Mrs. Newton!" as if on cue Renee walked into my room estatic at the mention of her best friend's son. Renee was always looking for ways to set me up with Mike, or Tyler, or Eric, or anyone at all really.

I groaned, "No mom I will NOT be dating Mike Newton or any of the other guys in this god-forsaken town." I pulled my glasses closer onto my face and sat on my bed with my legs crossed. "I am NOT putting on that dress because I am NOT going to the dance!" I crossed my arms for emphasis.

My mother sighed and left the room muttering about what type of daughter she had, I just rolled my eyes. I knew I was not a very good daughter, but hey she wasn't the best mother either.

Alice sighed, "Fine have it your way bye-bye Bella and hey if you don't mind do you think you could…?" Alice asked as her and Rosalie were on their way out of my room.

"Already done girls, have fun, and say hi to Jasper and Emmett for me."

"BYE BELLA!" I heard a loud voice laugh from downstairs.

"BYE EMMETT!" I yelled back, smiling.

The girls left and I finally relaxed. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror with a frown. My heart shaped face was covered in a mess of sloppy brown hair and my chocolate eyes were hidden behind nerdy glasses. My lips were too big for my face and my body was frumpy and out of proportion. How guys like Mike and Tyler and Eric still wanted to ask me out I had no idea. I sighed and went to my computer.

_Hey Bells_

_Your room is all ready when you're ready to move in. Are you sure you want to live with me? How are Phil and Renee with the whole "living with dad" excuse? You probably haven't even told them yet. Well if you change your mind I'll understand._

_Love Dad_

I groaned, telling Renee and Phil had been something I'd been successfully putting off but it looked like I'd have to confront that very soon. Later, I decided, as in later when my mom found a note saying I was already gone with dad permanently. Not that she couldn't drive down the street and force me back to her, I made a mental note to lock the door and perhaps invest in a watch dog.

_Hey Dad_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! There's a reason we're so much alike! I will make an excellent roomie I promise. ____ No, I haven't told Renee or Phil yet but can you blame me? You know how they'll react. I'm thinking a nice note when I'm already gone but don't worry I'll have it covered. Most of my stuff is at your place anyways and I'll get Emmett and Jasper to help me move the rest and I can always come back for any other stuff, you guys are only down the road. I'll call you soon when I figure out a date and stuff._

_Love Bella_

I sighed and laid down on my bed, picking up Sense and Sensibility to read for the umpteenth time. Alice had been asking me about her and Rosalie's homework or maybe it was their assignments, I'd lost track. I probably had something for Emmett and Jasper and Jessica and practically everyone in my desk but everything was already finished, it always was. Every person in my family was smart and beautiful and confident and had this wonderful bright future ahead of them, everyone except me. Just another benefit of being the secret in the upstairs bedroom, my social contact came through helping everyone else be a perfect cult member while I myself dwelled in self-pity. Or, usually, fell and injured myself, moaning in self-pity. I was a danger magnet as Emmett put it and so that was why I chose to avoid the outside world. Dad's, or Charlie's, was an exception. It had a cute little backyard with a tree and my own comfy room in a small little house, I sighed, and it was so homey! That was why I was moving in with him permanently. I would be free to read and write and think by myself, just being me. I let my imagination run of the day where maybe I'd meet my own _Edward_, I had to laugh at the thought. Although the only guy I knew that came close to being an Edward or any other Jane Austen romantic hero, was just a figment of my imagination.

**EPOV**

They had always told me I was special, saved for someone very important one day. A Guardian Angel is what I am, what I have been trained in since the very beginning of my existence. Well actually I was human once, until I befell a tragic disease and perished. But, someone had seen something productive, something of use in me and brought me to The GAA (Guardian Angel Association). Here was where I had been taught how to expand my passion, my gifts, for the day that very important person would be born for me to protect. Today was just an ordinary day. Ricardo, the older GA who had taken me under his wing, and I were discussing the effects of a recent GA who had accidentally been recognized by her protectee. She had to ask for permission for a rare and extremely dangerous memory wiping activity to occur. The GA had said she felt drawn to him and accidentally exposed her face, and they had kissed. I told Ricardo this was preposterous! Protectee's were an assignment not a person to admire, to feel! It was against everything GAA stood for and this GA was female, she was weak! Ricardo, on the other hand, had protected many humans and said that they all have special qualities that draw you to them, how you respond with them is what makes or breaks your strength as a GA. I thought Ricardo had finally lost his mind, humans were a _job_ not something to love! But, I did not raise an argument, we agreed to disagree for now since I had never been exposed to the human world since my previous life, I did not know the reality of GA work at this time. That was when it happened.

"Edward, my son, your protectee is coming." The voice was loud and shook the room.

I jumped from my seat, ecstatic, finally my protectee! I began to think of all the important people it could be that were promised to me, kings, rulers, famous inspiration writers, actors, singers, and even some of the models of today!

My mind was buzzing when the voice shook again, "Edward! Here she is."

A she? Very interesting. Suddenly the images flashed before my eyes. Isabella, age 3, age 7, age 15, and stopping on age 17. I felt the anger rush to my face, a normal teenage girl! I was enraged! All the years of practice, of promise, of my "gift" for someone "special", I felt betrayed. I sat back in my chair with my head in my hands.

"What is wrong Edward? Are you not pleased with your protectee?" the voice was curious, as if it didn't know already.

"No, it's just I thought I was for someone special!" I could hear my voice almost like the whine of a small child.

"Edward every one of my children is special and this girl is an extraordinary being and a very special case. You will grow up with her."

"Grow up with her? What do you mean?"

"Ricardo will explain everything to you but you will grow up with her, be the same age as her so you can help relate better."

I nodded, what else could I do? I was still flushed from the annoyance of this case, a normal teenage girl; there couldn't be anything special about her. Against my better judgement I asked quietly, "Could you just tell me what is so special about her?"

The voice laughed, "She is an amazing creature and you will grow to understand her. She needs you."

"She needs _me_?!" My voice rose an octave.

"She needs you." With that the voice was gone.

Confused, I followed Ricardo into the next room to prepare for my future as a true GA for _Isabella_.

**A/N: So how did you guys like Edward's POV? Review and tell me which POV you preferred and which needs more work, any suggestions I welcome them!**


	3. ch3 the walls are closing in

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Twilight, New Moon etc it is all Stephenie Meyer's!**

**A/N: WOW! That's all I have to say. I checked my stats and found I had 70 hits in one day! For me, being new to writing on fanfiction, that's _HUGE_! So thank you to everyone reading my story and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing!  
Okay to clear up something from last chapter, in _Sense and Sensibility_ the main male protagonist is named _Edward_ so Bella was dreaming about when her _Edward_ (I used _Sense and Sensibility _instead of _Pride and Prejudice's_ Mr. Darcy) would come for her. WARNING this chapter contains dark thoughts from Bella, read them carefully and _do not _take anything seriously, they are merely in her mind, everything will be explained in due time. So, enjoy! thnx, freeyourminddreamer:)**

**The Walls are Closing in**

**EPOV**

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean I actually have to grow up _again_?!" my voice wavered as I processed what Ricardo was telling me.

"Yes, that is correct."

"So I'll be my 17 year old self just in the body of a 2, 3, 7, and so on year old? That's…," I struggled for the right word, "preposterously insane!" I sighed and sat in a chair, my head in my hands.

Ricardo sighed and resting beside me, "Edward, it's not that bad."

"It's not that, I'm intrigued about the 'special case' status of this, growing up with her, that's all fine. It's just…" I let my voice trail off as I pondered to myself, troubled with my thoughts.

"It's just what? Her?" Ricardo was fighting a smile, stupid, smart, all-knowing angel.

"Well I feel horrible shallow saying this but who is she? What is her future? Is she going to marry a politician? Give birth to a boy that will save the world?!" the anger was seeping through again, "She's just a plain girl! A stupid ordinary worthless human! Every one of you lied to me!" I was on my feet, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

Ricardo muffled a laugh, he must've known what was so special about her and he was keeping it from me. Suddenly he became serious and sighed, "Edward, what would your mother think about what you just said, about your reaction?"

That was a low blow and he knew it. I sighed again and sat back down, he was right…again. I remembered my mother, from when I was just a boy. She was beckoning me to her lap, telling me about how everyone was beautiful and how one special girl was out there just for me… The thoughts of my mother formed a lump in my throat. I was here for her, I would make her proud. I forced the lump down and stood up, ready to begin.

"I'll do it." I said confidently.

Ricardo smiled, "I knew you would, your mother would be proud of you boy."

I grinned, "So what is it that's so special about this girl, why her?"

Ricardo shrugged, "She needs you."

I rolled my eyes, angels and their secrets, apparently that's all I was getting for now. I followed Ricardo into the Equipment Room. My protectee was to be born in a few hours and I had much to prepare.

'_For Elizabeth, for mom_' I reminded myself. I would not let this _girl_ stand in the way of everything I had built up. This _girl_ was a task, a simple and precise task I had been assigned. This _girl_ was nothing to me.

**BPOV**

"Bella! We're going out!" I heard my mother's voice, half giggling, from downstairs. From the way her and Phil were sounding I suspected alcohol was involved in this "excursion". I heard the door slam and I ran to the window, they were gone. I smiled and set to work packing more of my clothes and books. I sighed, my books. They would be the first I unpacked when I arrived at Charlie's. I threw them into the box along with the notebooks filled of my own writing. I reached for Sense and Sensibility from where it lay on my bed. My _Edward_ was not coming any time soon. I rolled my eyes at my silly pathetic daydreams.

After some sufficient packing and re-arranging I ran to the window to make sure no one was coming. It was all clear. I shut the drapes and locked my bedroom door. I shook out my hair and removed my glasses. Running to the mirror I inspected myself. In a matter of minutes I prodded at my face adding contacts, mascara, eye makeup, colour, mimicking Alice and Rosalie's movements. Off came the bulky sweater and sweatpants. On came the cute jeans and dark blue tank. Slowly, I moved towards my CD player, where it remained yet to be packed and popped in the CD on top, The Killers. I pressed play, grabbed a hairbrush, and started dancing to the first song.

_I've been coming out of my cage  
__And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down  
__Because I want it all_

I started singing, loudly and off key while pretending I was Bella, the crazy outgoing girl at a concert with her boyfriend or at a slumber party with her best friends.

_It started out with a kiss  
__How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss,  
__It was only a kiss_

I started laughing as I almost tripped, until I realized I was the only one laughing. There were no BFF's at a sleepover, no hot boyfriend dancing beside me, no one. I was all alone…again. I sighed, I wasn't sure why I still did this, "alter-ego" Bella stuff, I always ended up worse off then before. Upset I hadn't lasted one song, I flicked through my other CD's, trying to find something to redeem myself with. I ended up turning on the radio to Bleeding Love. I almost laughed at the irony; except I was bleeding my lack of love, or perhaps it was loneliness. I grabbed my fallen hairbrush and continued my cheesy dance moves.

_But I don't care what they say  
__I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away  
__But they don't know the truth_

The walls…they were coming closer…

_You cut my open and I  
__Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love  
__I keep bleeding..._

The walls were closing in on me and I quickly shut off the radio and ran to the mirror tugging at the contacts, barely making it to the bathroom without falling. Get…out…of…my…head… I scrubbed at the makeup as the tears began pouring, struggling to tie my hair up. Click, click, click. I kicked the door finally succeeding in locking myself in my room. Dressed in my normal attire I hid under the covers of my bed, preparing for the wrath.

Alone, alone, alone… The words echoed in my head. I saw Charlie and Renee arguing, I saw Phil coming, I saw… I screamed and covered my head with a pillow. I saw Emmett and Rose dancing and Alice in Jasper's arms. I saw Mike and Jessica and Angela and Ben. There was black and red and a light, but it was so far away. I tried to reach for it, tried to grab it, but it kept moving farther away from me.

'_Please_' I begged the light. The voices were screaming. I saw the locker, I saw the boys pushing me, I saw the girls laughing, I heard their taunts. I heard the click of the lock and my voice screaming for someone, anyone, to help me. It was the younger me, frightened, screaming, crying. I reached for her, to comfort her, but she too disappeared.

It was back to Charlie and Phil. I heard Renee's screams, mixed with my own. I had to warn them, I had to warn him, I had to stop it… The light was still there, I pleaded with it to take me to a quiet place, a safe place. The walls were closing in again. I was banging and kicking and thrashing and they were all laughing, everyone was always laughing at me.

'_It's getting worse_' I was attempting to clear my thoughts, to think clearly for ever a second. Trying to remember when people were coming back, people that I wouldn't let see me like this; they could never know what they did to me. But I was slipping past the edge, farther then I'd ever gone before. Faster and faster I couldn't catch myself, couldn't regain control, couldn't think.

Charlie and Phil were moving closer, the locker door was closing, the walls were swallowing me, I was falling off the cliff, down the hole, farther into the darkness and away from the light…

I screamed his name, begging for him to save me…

"BELLA!"

But I couldn't hear him anymore…

**A/N: Did you like the cliffy? Okay regarding updates I am a HS student meaning some days I will have nil homework and others so much I won't even think of coming on my computer. Tomorrow is Monday meaning back to school but expect an update probably by Wednesday/Thursday at the latest.**

**Author Needs Help! Okay, so presently I have no beta so if you see me making an errors please pm or review me! I would like some feedback on my writing! Also, Jacob Black will be in the next chapter (not as a love interest definitely not! Merely as a childhood friend mentioned) now if Bella is age 4 Jacob would be age 2, correct? Would Billy still be walking when Jacob was 2? Anyone who knows the answer or who can correct or reassure me please pm me asap! thnx! :)**


	4. ch4 jump if you have a mattress

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer, but you already knew that.**

**A/N: Every time I come onto fanfiction I get more and more shocked by the amount of hits I'm receiving! Big thanks to all my readers! FYI the songs from last chapter were Mr. Brightside by The Killers and Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. For this chapter Bella is about 5-6 years old and Jacob just younger than her (for sake of AU they're about 1-2 years max apart). Very short EPOV but there will be more in future chapters, also beware the grammatical errors (ex; me and Jake instead of Jake and I) since it is from a small Bella's perspective I tried to keep the language from her mind only, just a note. I promise there is only a bit more intro/child-ness to come and then we enter Forks High and Edward and Bella meet! I showed my friend the ending in works and she was shocked (and she's not the best at positive critiques, if she doesn't like it, she tells you). Anyways, I'm getting a head of myself. Enjoy! thnx, freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Jump if You Have a Mattress**

**BPOV**

"She's my daughter too! You have no right to take her from me!"

"Would you stop yelling, she's right upstairs!"

I sat up with a jolt, hugging my knees to my chest, the conversation had finally quieted and I was getting hungry. I grabbed my fuzzy lion slippers and ran down the stairs to my parents. Mom was standing at the counter, coffee cup in hand, admiring the microwave. Dad was at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning Daddy!" he grabbed me in his arms, placing me on the counter beside my mother.

"Hey Bella." Mom gave me a hug, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Great!" I smiled, practically bouncing in my spot; Dad had promised a surprise for me today.

"Well Bella you seem awfully anxious would you like to watch some TV to help you relax?" Charlie was teasing with me, but I decided to play along.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and pouted, "You promised me a surprise."

A smile grew on Charlie's face, "Did I?" Even Renee had cracked a smile at my growing enthusiasm.

"Yes Daddy you promised, you pinky sweared me!" I nodded my head, not wanting to think of all the surprises bubbling in my mind. I kicked my feet on the counter watching the fuzzy lions fight as my Dad walked back and forth in front of me.

"Well…I thought today we could have a father daughter day and we could go down to LaPush!"

I took a minute to think about it, LaPush…hmm. Dad would probably meet up with his friends and go fishing but he would take me along and I could chase the birds with Jacob!

"Okay Daddy! Thank you!" I gave him a hug.

Charlie beamed, "Okay now go run upstairs and get ready."

He put my on the ground and I raced back to my room.

"LaPush! Wow Charlie you really know how to impress a girl."

"I thought she'd like the beach and the air, it would be good for her!"

Renee snorted, "C'mon you were just looking for an excuse to go fishing with Billy!"

"A little fish might be good, change up some of the meals we eat in this house." Charlie muttered, more to himself than Renee.

"Excuse me! Are you implying I'm not a good cook?!"

The argument ended there because I was downstairs dressed for the beach in my red rubber boots and my lion head backpack, mountain lions were my favourite animal!

Upon seeing me Renee turned away from Charlie and bid me goodbye, "Be careful Bella!" she warned.

"Bye mom!"

Charlie and I drove in silence to LaPush.

"So what are we doing today Daddy?"

"Well I thought we could meet up with Billy and you and Rachel and Rebecca and Jake could play together on the beach. Then we'd take you guys all out fishing and have a bonfire."

"Okay!" I sat up straight, anxious to go to the beach, I wasn't a big explorer but the beach was fun!

"Bella and Charlie are here!" I heard Jacob yell as we entered the Black driveway.

Billy came out to greet us, Jacob in tow.

"Hey Charlie! Hey Bella! How are you doing today?" Billy smiled at me.

"Great Billy! Hi Jake! Ready to go chase some birds?" I was pretty sure I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah!" Jacob turned and high fived me.

"Bella, the twins are sick with the flu so they're at their grandmother's. It's going to be just you and Jacob today, okay?"

I nodded; the twins weren't that much fun anyway.

Charlie and Billy grinned at the sight of the two of us, me and Jake were bouncing up and down.

Billy sighed, "Alright get out of here you two, just be back in an hour."

I looked at my Mickey Mouse watch, "Okay Billy, bye Dad!" me and Jake took off in a run towards the beach.

"You can't catch me!" I screamed at the seagulls as I ran at them wailing my arms.

"C'mon Bella let's go exploring!" Jake pleaded with me.

I sighed; boys were so silly I couldn't understand why they always wanted to go get dirty and fall and all sorts of wacky stuff.

"Alright, let's hurry though." I sighed again as I trudged after Jacob, I would be sure to come home with some kind of bruises.

"Look Bella! Isn't the view pretty!" Jacob had brought me to the top off the cliff.

"It's really pre…OW!" I was almost at the top when I slid over air and fell, scraping my knees.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jacob ran to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little cut." I got up and wiped my scratched hands on my pants.

"Okay, maybe we should head back then, just one more thing though Bella."

"Okay, what's that?"

"You have to go up and make a wish when you spit into the ocean."

"Eww! That's gross Jake!" I wrinkled my nose.

Jacob walked up to the edge, turned to me and winked, and then closed his eyes and spat.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true silly! Now your turn!" he pushed me towards the edge.

I walked slowly to the edge, careful to avoid the branches sticking up. I looked over and saw the most beautiful sight in the world! The water, it was so pretty. I felt the wind in my hair and I thought about how I'd love to have this pretty feeling everyday.

"Bella watch out!"

The wind was everywhere and the colours were blurring and it was hurting my eyes. I whimpered for my dad, for mom, for anyone. The sand was coming closer and there was pain in my leg. I screamed but no voice came out, and then I shut my eyes tight.

There was a soft bounce and I opened my eyes. A boy was standing beside me, about the same age as me.

"Hello." I whispered.

He nodded.

That was when I looked at my surroundings. I was on the beach, sitting on a mattress. I was utterly confused.

"What happened?" I asked the boy.

That was when he looked me in the eye, his eyes were _so green_!

"You fell." He whispered with a smile.

"But why is there a mattress. Did you put it here?" I was really puzzled.

He shrugged. "They're calling you, you should go back."

"Go back where? Where am I? Who are you?" I stomped my foot, this _boy_ was getting on my nerves.

"Bye Bella." He waved.

"How do you know my nam…ahh!" the world was going fuzzy again.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's back.

"Dr. Cullen she just showed signs of consciousness."

"Uncle Carlisle?" I whispered.

He turned to me with a smile, "Bella! Welcome back honey."

"We were so worried!" Aunt Esme was beside him, they weren't my real aunt and uncle but Mommy said I should call them that because they're my godparents.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what you remember."

"Me and Jake were on the cliff and then I bent over to make a wish and then I was on a mattress and this annoying boy wouldn't answer my questions." I hmphed when I remembered the boy.

Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme exchanged a strange look.

"What did the boy look like, what did he say?" Aunt Esme asked me.

"Well he told me I fell and then he said they were calling me so I should go back. He wouldn't tell me who he was or why there was a mattress on the beach, I only remember he had green eyes and was the same age as me. Can I go home now? Where are dad and Billy and Jake?"

"Honey, you fell off the cliff when you were bending over, your leg caught on the ledge just below the edge, saving you from falling all the way. Jacob screamed for Billy and Charlie and they brought you here. There was no boy or no mattress." Carlisle explained lightly.

I was puzzled again, "But I saw him!" I whined.

"Bella oh my god is she alright?" Renee and Charlie filled the room followed by Billy and Jake. I saw Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosie in the hall staring at me through the glass. That's when I realized I was in a hospital bed.

"Uncle Carlisle can you take the needle out of me it hurts!"

Uncle Carlisle laughed, "Soon sweetie. Now let's get back to this boy, are you sure you saw him?"

I heard Rosie squealing in the hall, Emmett was pulling her hair.

"Alice! Jasper! Emmett! Rosie!" at the sound of their names they marched into the crowded room beside me.

"I heard you jumped off a cliff Bella that's really awesome!" Jasper exclaimed.

"No dummy she fell like Bella always does! Look at her leg." Emmett explained.

"What's wrong with my leg?" I looked down to see a large, white, cast, I cringed.

"Kids, go back in the hall with Esme take Jacob with you." Renee said.

"Why is she talking about a boy? Is she delusional? Will she have brain damage?" I could hear Renee's voice choking.

"Huh?" I tried to picture the boy but I couldn't, it was fuzzy. All I remembered were the colours, they were so pretty. They were right, I had just been dreaming of course, why would there be a mattress on the beach and where did I come up with this boy?.

"There wasn't a boy I was just dreaming." I explained.

I heard the sigh of relief as Carlisle began explaining to my parents about the cast but my mind was trying to piece together how I had fallen on something so soft and comfy.

**EPOV**

They never taught us about klutzes in GA Training. About those people that are just magnets for danger. Here she was, this small child, and she was falling off cliffs! I shook my head. In my human form I had been six but now back in my normal body I couldn't believe what I had just seen! So much trouble for such a small human, this was going to be a much larger task then I first expected.

Ricardo was laughing at me, "Wait until she becomes a teenager."

I groaned, "She really is special isn't she? Insane special ability to attract danger."

Ricardo smiled, "How did that first memory mixer go?"

I groaned again, "Painful! Who knew mixing with the memories of a human was so physically draining?"

Ricardo patted me on the back, "It'll get better, worse first, but better when you learn to understand her better."

I snorted, "Understand her? As in, learn to feel for her? Not going to happen, she's simply my task."

"It's your choice Edward." He shrugged and walked away from me.

I sighed and put my head on the table, why had she looked at me like that? Was there something wrong with my child self? There was something different about this Bella and I would have to be more careful in the future.

**A/N Did you like it? Rosalie goes by Rosie as a child I thought I'd add that for fun. Do not fear about Jacob being a future love interest, my AU Bella Will confront that (if it becomes a risk) in a non-Eclipse (my AU remember) way. Check out my poll, it's about a future chapter's travel destination.**

Again, I have no beta presently (I will probably be looking for one in the near future) so if you see any repeated grammatical errors (excluding the fact that this chapter is pretty much exempt) please review and tell me. I want to know what you like, what you would like improved, and any comments, so review on anything! Plus, I updated sooner than I thought but I have to find my notebook with the chapter outlines in it (the weird chapter titles were pre-made at a slumber party hence the strangeness of them) but I'll try to get it out soon, I want to get to the good stuff too! :)


	5. ch5 in someones arms

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, it's Stephenie Meyer's not mine**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay sorry for not updating a little sooner but my notebook was -tearful sigh- stolen from me. Unfortunetly it happens, luckily I have many things stored and multiple copies so I was not at a complete loss. This is the last chapter of flashback, or as my friend calls it, fluffy (my name) crap. lol Next chapter is entitled "Welcome to Forks High" meaning you get to see the good stuff, the people and their interactions in my A/U! Yay! In this chapter the song used is Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan which I do not own either. Pretty long chapter, Edward and Bella's POV good stuff is next, enjoy! thnx, freeyourminddreamer:)**

**In Someone's Arms…**

**BPOV**

I heard my front door slam followed by my mother, probably drunk, stumble into the kitchen. My dad heard it to, he ran downstairs to "greet" her.

"Where have you been Renee?! It's three in the morning!" Charlie was hissing at her, trying not to wake me.

"Why are you whispering?" Renee practically screamed.

"Because, _Renee_," he practically spat her name, "Our 11 year old daughter is upstairs sleeping." I was almost positive Charlie was rolling his eyes at her.

"Well it's morning so she should get up! Bella, it's time to get ready for school!" Yup, Renee was definitely intoxicated.

"Were you with _him_ Renee? Were you out with _Phil_?" My father's anger was seeping through his composed voice.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

I started humming to myself and walked to the mirror. A pretty girl stared back at me, her eyes were surrounded by pretty lashes and her nose was petite and her lips were in a big pretty smile. She was playing with Rosie and Alice and they were in a pretty field holding hands in their pretty dresses and dancing and spinning and it was just so pretty.

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

But I had never actually moved from the bed, I was hugging my knees under the blankets of my bed, shivering, crying. I heard them yelling and I heard a third voice downstairs with them. It was a man. He joined in the yelling. I heard Renee's favourite vase crash to the ground. I shoved my hand in my mouth trying to stop myself from screaming.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

Anywhere, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I heard Renee scream and I flew to the stairs, Phil and Charlie were only a few feet apart. I closed my eyes…

…………………………………………………

A choking sound was coming from my chest, I tried to stop the convulsing but I couldn't. I was all alone and I needed help. Someone to help me, anyone at all. Phil and Charlie and Renee everyone was screaming for help from _me_. Two arms enclosed around me, _sleep my Bella_ they commanded in the most familiar and beautiful voice I had ever heard. I had no choice but to obey, and so I closed my eyes.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

**EPOV**

I was shocked, that was the easiest way to describe it. Bella Swan, or soon to be Dwyer, should've been like any other human, you can peer into their future to prepare for any large, dangerous events. Of course, the future is decided by decisions, but you can have a general idea. Bella was different, of course she was, and I shouldn't have been surprised. But I was, when I tried to use the machine to investigate her future and found a blank.

"Ricardo!" I yelled.

"What's up?" he asked casually, as he sat in the chair next to mine.

"Why can't I see her future?" I whined.

"Didn't anyone tell you about her?" he was smiling his all-knowing smile again.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella is a PM."

"Of course!" I sighed, she has a Personal Mind! That would explain the excess energy required for tampering with her memories and how it was nearly impossible to understand her way of thinking, I could only get tiny glimpses every once in a while.

"Wait, but that doesn't explain why I can't see her future!" I moaned, why couldn't they just explain it to me?

"She's also a dark beat." His eyes grew a little dark at the mention of this condition.

I gasped, "Bella, a dark beat! That's…impossible!"

"It's true, she is a special case."

I frowned a dark beat was unique, special yes, but still I didn't believe it made her anything too special.

Ricardo sensed this and rolled his eyes, "Be prepared, something's going to happen soon."

I glared at him, "Stupid all-knowing angel."

He laughed, "Stupid immature, stubborn teenager," as he disappeared again.

So she was a dark beat, that made this very interesting. A suicidal person has very small, distant futures that change almost in the blink of an eye, but still they are there and they can become dominant with the help of a GA's work. A dark beat is a very rare and unique person whose condition and mind is so full of demons and despair that they have no future present; they could be gone any moment. Naturally, some glimpses can occur with lots of effort to give the GA some advanced warning, but dark beats have their GA's working constantly. I mentally scorned myself for not looking into this sooner. I was very laid-back with Bella, I would have to be more prepared in the future, a PM and a dark beat together was going to very troublesome.

As if on cue, a light flashed across the screen. I focused, making the light grow clearer into images, I saw Bella's parent's I saw…I was shocked. Renee was having an affair with Phil! There was going to be a fight! I was annoyed with myself once again, I should have thought to look into the future of her family as well, I would definitely next time.

I was staring at Isabella, huddling under her covers, crying, shaking, convulsing as the screams and noises grew louder beneath her. I caught glimpses of her thought waves, there were girls dancing in a field and dark caves demanding to swallow her. Again, I underestimated her mind's power to block mine; I was not prepared with strength to dismiss the darkness from her mind. She ran to the stairs and I followed her footsteps. _Turn around Bella!_ I tried to order, unsuccessfully. She watched the events as clearly as I viewed them, and I knew they would scar her for life.

She was back lying in her bed again, on the brink of hyperventilating. Tears swelled in my eyes, I could have helped her, hidden her from some of the pain, weakened its effects, if only I had been prepared. I sat on her bed beside her shaking body, hidden from her eyes and wrapped my arms around the sweet child, trying to forget the images she had just seen. My instinct took over and I kissed the top of her head whispering, _Sleep my Bella_. This time I managed to get through and she feel asleep in my arms. I was shocked at the events I had just witnessed! I would be prepared next time, I would protect her, keep her from harm, she was _mine_ and I would make her safe. Unsure of my sudden possessiveness to the child, I drifted back to my world and prepared for her future, and mine as well.

"Bella, honey, smile!" Renee's camera caught the back of my hair; I refused pictures that would remind me later of this horrible event. Grade Eight Graduation, but I only knew it as my personal Hell on Earth.

"Hey Bells over here!"

"Charlie!" I ran to him, Dad was my saviour, the only reason I put up with my mom and _Phil_.

He gave me a hug, "Gosh you look so grown-up Bella." He looked almost sheepish.

"Aww shucks Dad you know how much I hate this."

He laughed, "You're my daughter all right, so let's get out of here I'm taking you out!"

I frowned, "Sorry Dad I can't, I'm being forced to head back to the gym for the dance."

"Alice and Rosalie?" he guessed.

"And Renee and Phil, apparently skipping my dance is not proper behaviour." I rolled my eyes, stupid eloping parents.

Charlie guessed what I was thinking, "You're not still blaming yourself are you honey?"

I shook my head, "Just mad that I have to go through with this, look at these shoes Dad! I'm going to break every bone in my body! Why do I have to be like all the other girls, I'm not like them so I shouldn't have to go?!" I knew I shouldn't be taking this out on Charlie but he understood what I was talking about.

"I know," he sighed, we were so similar, "But for their sake you have to go through with this but I promise as soon as its done you can come sleep in your room at my place and spend the weekend with me okay?"

I smiled, a weekend at Charlie's for just two hours of a dance, I could handle it. "Deal!"

He gave me another quick hug, "I'll pick you up okay?"

"Thanks dad!"

"Beh-laa! Hurry up!" Alice and Rosalie were attacking me.

"Okay see you then Dad!"

"Bye, Bells."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I sighed as Alice and Rose dragged me to the gym.

It was as horrific as I'd imagined, the theme was the Academy Awards and there were large cut-out cardboard Oscar statues, red carpets, stars, streamers, it was a living nightmare.

"Hey gorgeous ladies." Emmett said in a sexy voice.

"Hey yourself." Rosalie tossed her hair behind her back, but she was practically purring back to him.

"Eww will you two please get a room, I have to last two hours and then I'm free for two days." I rolled my eyes.

"Suit yourself, we're going to dance I presume you're not joining us?" Alice asked, already in Jasper's arms.

I snorted, "Hell no, go enjoy yourselves I'll be here stuffing my face with," I turned to the snack table, "A bit of everything."

They all laughed, "Gosh Bella would it kill you to loosen up?" Emmett joked.

"Smile Bella," Jasper's voice always had a soothing effect so I decided to humour them and smiled.

Emmett grabbed his face in shock, "Oh my Carlisle!" We all said oh my Carlisle instead of God because we'd heard Esme say that to her husband (Rose and Jasper's mother and father) and we'd become obsessed with the saying. "She cracked a smile, the world as we know it is ending, the apocalypse is coming, the pigs are flying!" Emmett was running in a circle with his arms wailing above his head, teachers and children alike were staring at us.

"Okay, okay," I smacked him in the arm, "Don't draw attention to me please. If you leave me alone I'll join you guys for the last song." Why, why, did I just promise that?!

Alice smiled, "Deal, let's go guys!" They all ran in the direction of the DJ.

I sighed and took a seat, just tapping my foot along with the music. I was lost in my train of thought and had missed the cue that the first slow song was coming and was then attacked by Mike.

"Bella, would you like to dance?"

"No thank you." I replied calmly.

"Oh," his face was hurt and he turned and slouched back to his friends.

"Hey Bella! Dance with me?" I had missed Tyler behind me.

"Uh…No thanks."

"Bells, swing yeah around the beat?"

I had no idea who that was since I dismissed the idea of turning around so I just pointed in the direction of Mike and Tyler. I decided to avoid further confrontation by hiding behind a shrub. It worked, I heard the music pick up speed and I moved back to my seat. All too soon the music slowed again and this time, I ran into the hall telling the teachers I needed a drink.

I decided to wander through Forks Elementary School since I would not be returning here again. I passed the library, the office, the assortment of classes, and lastly my locker, conveniently beside my best friends. I then remembered Kate, I hadn't seen her since the awards ceremony, I'd have to talk to her when I returned. I sighed and decided the song must be over and turned around, that's when I saw them. I couldn't see all of their faces but it didn't matter. I suddenly regretted not telling anyone where I'd headed, I silently wished someone had seen and would send Emmett and Jasper, but I knew I had avoided their sights, fearing they would've stopped me.

"So, you think you're pretty now do you Bella?" that voice came from the right side, definitely a girl.

"Well I'm sure we can bring her back to reality." A hand grabbed at my hair and pulled.

I screamed and sure enough a hand tightened around my face.

"You will not scream." The voice commanded.

I bit his fingers, he yelped and I tried to kick something but they had me pinned against the locker.

"No, no, no." I heard them taunt, a wicked laugh escaping her lips, "Into the locker with you."

I tried to scream, tried to thrash, but it was no use.

"Such a pretty blue dress, such a waste on someone as hideous as you." Her voice spoke the truth, I agreed with her.

"Into the locker?" the boys asked, there were more than two people, from my glimpsed views in the dark, there were a handful, if not more.

"Into the locker." The first and most predominant male voice, the leader, spoke.

The door opened and I was shoved inside, hitting my head on the shelf. I screamed, loudly, and the boy swore. I pushed against the door, begging them not to lock me in; I was claustrophobic. They all laughed, yelling rude names at me. I heard the lock snap and I let out one last scream…

…………………………………………………

**EPOV**

This time, I was prepared. The machine had shown darkness in her future, at her grade eight graduation, I was unsure of the darkness but something would be happening to her, the poor child. She was just barely a teenager, still just my duty, I reminded myself not to think of her feelings, or her dress, but the event that I would have to save her from.

I meditated, preparing myself for the control that would follow soon.

"Good luck." Ricardo bade me a soft goodbye, "You'll need it."

I nodded, heading for the first anchor, Charlie, her father.

I arrived as he was telling her she could spend the weekend with him in exchange for her good spirit about the dance to follow. I tried to track her thought waves but most were angry about the dance, I was puzzled, didn't girls enjoy dances? Dresses, heels, boys? I dismissed this and followed her to the gym. She allowed her friends to dance but she herself sat off on the side. The first slow song approached and three boys asked her to dance, she told each one no.

I focussed harder on decoding her thoughts; it was true, her emotions showed only hatred and disgust for this entire dance! I laughed to myself, what a strange girl. The next slow song was approaching and I almost missed her run into the hall. I followed her, her emotions growing stronger, as she filtered through memories of the school she was leaving. She arrived at a locker I presumed to be hers and that was when I saw them, the boys and girls coming for Bella. They grabbed at her, taunting her, provoking her.

I became enraged, what had she done to them? I focussed on the girl who had called Bella's beautiful dress ugly, the one who had pulled her hair. I tried to find her angel, but could locate none. _AWAY!_ I roared, she moved back from Bella, but there were more. GA's could not control people, only attempt to alter their thoughts, their wants. If I tried to move more people I would draw attention and alter the event that was to occur. I was here for Bella, to help her survive; I could do nothing with these people. Reluctantly, I stood to the side as they pushed her into the locker and snapped the lock shut, running away.

I vaporized through the locker, by her side. Her emotions were overwhelming, she could feel the walls closing on her, the darkness, she was screaming. I wrapped my arms around her, _it's going to be alright Bella_ I instructed her mind. It reacted by trying to soothe her, but she was a wreck. I held her tighter, the oxygen was getting low, but where was Emmett? He was going to hear her screams, I had seen that! I became angry; I had forgotten to incorporate her dark beat status! Her mind was closing itself off, trying to dull her pain before the lack of oxygen could kill her, before Emmett would arrive. She let out a scream before I felt her skin cool to the touch, her lips a softer blue. _NO!_ I roared, _stay with me, my Bella _I begged, pulling her body to mine…

…………………………………………………

**BPOV**

Arms, someone's arms, I was in someone's arms. It was so cold, so dark, and so tight. I couldn't breathe; it was getting harder to scream. I begged my mind to kill me, release me from this pain! As if it could understand, I felt the pain loosen, my chest tighten, and with my last scream the world went dark.

Someone was holding me, whispering, _stay with me, my Bella_; I didn't understand but they pulled me tighter in their embrace…

**Did I mention I have almost 400 hits? And only 11 reviews :( C'mon people review! I need feedback on just about anything; the writing style, the characters, any questions, any typos/mistakes, a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g! The difference between an angel and a GA I will explain in an a/n in the next chapter and Kate is next chapter, don't worry I didn't invent her out of scratch. Check out my poll! Review! PM too if you want! :)**


	6. ch6 welcome to forks high

**Disclaimer: duhduhduh...I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**A/N: Okay, my story is definitely confusing so I should probably explain. This chapter #6 is the beginning of the real storyline. Chapter two-three is the LAST CHAPTER** **it will be finished at the end! Trust me, it will all make sense, the last chapters I am so proud of :) Chapter four-five will be finished when Bella and Edward are in a European destination (please vote in the poll on my page!) and he will explain everything about being a GA and all of her childhood how he was there. One thing I should clarify (also it will be explained in greater detail by Edward to Bella later) everyone has an ANGEL th****at just bystands and watches them, a small protector. GUARDIAN ANGELS have larger powers and not as many people have them, they are to protect people that will change/alter the course of the world that's why (later in this chapter) you will see it says Ricardo has served hundreds/thousands because there are only a handful of GA's.**

**One last thing, I find it easier when you're reading to have a visual of the characters because it helps personality wise. Below is the link to the newly updated Stephenie Meyer Website where the entire cast has been listed! Yay!  
****/twilightmovie.html**

To clarify, Kate is Katrina (Kate) from Denali and Tanya/Irina/Carmen/Elzear are also from Denali. For Kate I picture Amber Tamblyn (Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants) and Nick (OC) is definitely Tom Welling (Smallville), Tanya would be Sara Paxton (Aquamarine/Sleepover), Irina is Ashanti (Resident Evil: Extinction), Lauren would be Arielle Kebbel (John Tucker Must Die), Ricardo I picture as George Clooney (okay I know, but c'mon just picture it...)

**This is my longest chapter and longest A/N but I'm done now, thanks for all the reviews! yay! You guys are awesome and I received almost 500 hits! I got this chapter out really quick for you since It'll be the last in a little while because I've got to cram for some tests but enjoy! thnx, freeyourminddreamer:)**

**Welcome to Forks High School**

**BPOV**

"Get up Bella!" Alice knocked on the wall separating our rooms.

I groaned, "I'm sick."

"No you're not; don't try that shit with me it's only a fitness test!"

My eyes opened, shocked, "That's today?"

Alice opened the door to my room, fully clothed and ready for school, "I'll dress you if you get up now."

"I'm sick!" I pulled the covers over my head and coughed for emphasis.

Alice pulled the covers down with an angry look, "Bella it's not that bad."

"Says you!" I muttered, but I was out of bed and grabbing clothes, fine, Alice had won today.

She clapped her hands, "Thank you Bella and…"

"Third drawer on the left, grab Emmett's too please." I motioned to the drawer direction as I fumbled for a top.

"You rock Bella and I'm sure Emmett will hug you for this and oh! I bought you a pretty blue tank top!" she ran for me, assignments in hand, grabbing a blue rhinestone tank top from my drawer.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice!"

"Please Bella! Wear it under," she paused and went to my closet, "This black cardigan!"

"When do you find the time to put these in my room?"

Alice giggled, "I'm like the tooth fairy, I do it in your sleep." She waved her arms in front of my face and in a deep voice whispered, "I see the future and it shows that you will look good if you obey Alice."

I hit her with my pillow, "Get out I have to change, you win today Alice."

"Yay! Okay hurry up though Rose and Jasper will be here to pick us up soon." She danced out of the room, Chanel purse in hand.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed, it was going to be a very long day.

"Good morning Bella, you look pretty today." Esme and Renee were having coffee downstairs.

"Hey Esme, is everyone waiting for me? And thanks, Alice picked it out."

"Haha I should have guessed that, yes they're taking Emmett's jeep today, they're outside."

"Okay bye."

"Bella! Do you not even say hi anymore?" Renee asked.

I ran to the women, giving them both quick hugs, "Hi mom, bye mom, see you later."

"What the?!" I opened the front door to find Emmett and Rosalie making out on Emmett's jeep with Alice and Jasper watching, camera in hand.

"Cut!" Emmett yelled, breaking the kiss with Rose.

"Hey Bella! Thanks for the help on my assignment!" he ran to me and squashed me in one of his bear hugs.

"Umm…can't breathe." I whispered.

"Oh sorry so, hey! You're looking fine this morning." He attempted a sexy gaze in my direction.

I made puking noises, "Alice I hate you, Rose get your man away from me, and what the hell are you guys doing?!"

"Emmett wants to annoy Tyler for asking out Rose so he's making a youtube video of them making out on his jeep." Jasper explained.

"You people need lives." I walked passed the camera, "Don't you dare film me Jasper Hale, not if you value that little pixie by your side."

Jasper clutched Alice to his side, "You wouldn't!" he yelled.

"I would destroy her closest."

"You wouldn't." they all rolled their eyes.

I glared at them, "Can we please go? I'm freezing my ass off out here."

"It's May Bella." Rosalie was laughing.

"Your point? I'm cold blooded remember?" I pulled open Emmett's jeep door and sat myself inside.

Emmett let out an exaggerated sigh, "Party pooper! C'mon everyone let's get to school we wouldn't want to be on time for once, no we have to be _early_ for _school_."

I just sat back, placed my earphones in my ears, and turned up my music.

Much to Emmett's dismay we showed up to school early and since they decided to continue their movie, I headed for the school.

"Bella!" I heard from behind me.

"Kate!" I turned around.

She stopped in her tracks, "Whoa, look what the cat dragged in."

"Do I look that bad?"

"Are you kidding me you look sexy what the hell happened to you?" Kate's smile was contagious and I joined in.

"I let Alice have her fun today."

"Good luck at lunch; I'll be your bodyguard." She saluted me like an army officer.

I groaned, "Lunch? Are you kididng gym is what I'm worried about."

She joined in the groan, "Fitness tests…"

"Let's just get to English kay?" I asked.

"Mmhm I'm coming." She muttered, trailing behind me.

The bell ran and I trudged towards Forks High School's Cafeteria; the social flower of the entire day.

I took a deep breathe and stepped inside, admiring the views.

Rosalie, Tanya, and Lauren were discussing the newest cheerleading routine while Emmett, Riley, and Connor admired them, or perhaps their outfits.

Alice and Jasper were headed to the same table, our table, and waved to me as I entered.

Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Carmen, Elzear, and a few others sat at the table next to ours but Jess ran to join her cheerleading friends, joining the routine discussion.

"Boo!" I heard a voice yell from behind me.

I turned with a jump, "God Vikki you scared the hell out of me!"

She laughed, her voice was like a child's, "Sorry Bells, I couldn't resist."

"Where's James?" I asked Victoria.

"I'm not quite sure, he'll turn up soon enough." She fiddled with her orange hair.

"Vikki!" on cue James twirled his girlfriend.

She laughed, "We were just talking about you."

"Were you? Hmm bad stuff or good stuff Bella?"

"Good stuff, she was completely lost without you." I smiled; they were such a cute couple.

"Hey Bella, you're looking nice today." Irina said sweetly, her and Laurent joining their friends, food in hand.

"We'll see you at the table okay?" James asked.

"Sure, you better hurry girls; they're discussing the new cheerleading routine without you." I added.

James and Laurent laughed, following their girls to the table.

"The cafeteria; where all the bacteria scum joins together in a sacramental ceremony." Kate was saying as she joined my side.

"Are we talking about the food or the people?" Angela asked, turning from in front of me. Ben was by her side.

"It depends on who said it, if it was Bella it's the food, if it was Katrina, it's the people." Ben explained.

"It was Kate." Angie laughed.

"Then the people." Ben, Kate, and I all joined in the laughing; Katrina had a natural distaste for people, especially our cult family, it was our biggest similarity.

A gasp was heard from behind Kate, "You don't hate me do you?"

Nick wrapped his huge arms around her. Nick was the only reason Katrina was still sane, they had hated each other growing up, only remaining friends for the family's sake. The only time Kate had ever cried was the night we had spent at her house after Nick had told her she was too low for him to even consider dating. It turned out he had liked her since they were kids but thought she hated him and acted in the same manner, similarly to her beliefs about him. After I gave him a piece of my mind for hurting her like that he went over and told her everything. He wrote her the most romantic note I had ever seen, since then they had been inseparable.

Kate rolled her eyes, looking up to Nick, "I hate _everyone_ does not apply to you."

"Good." He smiled down to her and then looked up at me, "Holy shit Bells what the hell happened to you?"

I grimaced, finally taking the moment to look at myself, to look at what Alice had done on the way here. Alone with the tank top, cardigan, and tight jeans, I had black flats, multiple bracelets and other accessories and, I shivered, make-up.

"It was Alice." Kate explained.

He looked me up and down, "You don't look too bad Bella, pretty fine if I may say so. Can you two hurry up though? You spend the whole lunch time up here judging people instead of eating I'm starved!" He pouted for Kate.

She smacked him, "Don't even try that face buddy, we haven't started judging people yet."

I heard Angie laugh from in front of us; we were almost at the front of the line now.

"Did you see Lauren's skirt?" Kate asked.

I snorted, "Even Rose wouldn't dare wear that."

"You should see what she's got under it." Nick whistled.

We both looked up at him in shock, Kate's glare priceless.

He laughed, "Connor was bragging all Calculus."

Kate smiled, "How about Mike Newton, he's staring at your chest Bella."

I groaned, "Tell me you're lying."

Angela turned around again, "She's not lying."

I turned to Nick, "Okay we're almost done, go tell Emmett and Jasper that I need you three to do me a favour tonight."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Bella, check out Emmett he's trying to signal you."

I turned to Emmett who was pointing at Mike's face and making a fist with his other hand. I smiled as he turned to Jasper to explain the situation. "Only kill him if he tries to make a move on me." Nick nodded and headed for the table.

"Why me?" I moaned to Kate.

"Oh, I don't know, because you're the incarnation of true beauty?" sarcasm dripped from her voice.

I shook my head, this was not happening, why had I agreed to let Alice dress me? We finally paid for our food and joined everyone at the tables.

"Hey Bella want to sit with us today?" Mike asked, still staring at my chest.

"Michael Newton get your eyes away from Bella right now!" Kate stood in front of me, "Or else I will shove my foot through your stomach."

"That's my girl!" I heard Nick hiss to Emmett and Jasper. Kate was known for her very quick temper and black belt in Taekwon-Do.

"Sorry." I heard Mike mutter as his gaze turned to the apple on his plate.

"Good, I'm glad we settled that." Kate nodded to Mike before directing me into a seat where he couldn't see me and then sitting herself beside Nick. As soon as she sat down our table and those around us erupted into laughter.

"Nice one Kate." James admired.

She blushed, "I was trying to help Bella."

"Thanks Kate." I smiled.

Everyone began eating and the many conversations began. I sat back, always listening, but never really talking. There was an apple on my plate and I held it in my hand, admiring the way the colour seemed to shine. After all the friends I had around me, all the people who spoke to me, it always puzzled me how empty I felt. I was claustrophobic, self-conscious, and just so lonely. I was uncomfortable in the clothes I was wearing and all I wanted was to run from the cafeteria and go to the library, away from the people, the commotion, the problems…

"I'm done I'll be in the library if anyone needs me." Everyone nodded in my direction, bidding me goodbye. They tried, really hard, to relate to me, to include me, but they just couldn't.

"Want some company?" Alice asked as I stood up.

I smiled, "No thanks Alice it's alright."

"Okay I'll see you in Gym."

I walked out of the area and heard a voice behind me.

"Bella wait up!"

Kate was gasping as she caught up with me, "Wait…for…me…"

"It's okay go back, I just want to do some Biology homework, I'm not doing anything else." I explained.

She eyed me suspiciously, "You sure?"

"I'll be fine."

She sighed, "If you say so." She paused for one more second before trudging back to the cafeteria.

I headed to my locker, grabbed my bag and swung it over my side. I ignored the mirror in my locker, shutting it and snapping the lock tight, before backtracking to the library. In the farthest corner was where I sat, no one ever came here anymore. I pulled a book from my bag and slouched against the wall. No one would see the silent tears that fell down my cheeks.

_NO!_ I thought, _NO crying today!_

Instead, I just leaned against the wall, thinking about why I was here. I was so perceptive Renee agreed, I put to much thinking into things that didn't need to be thought about. I thought about life a lot, do I get a choice in my life? Is everything just fate, already chosen? If everything _is_ chosen who are _they,_ considering there's a _they_ involved, to be enjoying my misery? I sighed, I was never satisfied with my thoughts about life…they just depressed me more. I suddenly wished I had my red truck to lie in, instead of the library floor. I heard the warning bell and ran for the bathroom to clean my face, no tears, no marks, no one would know.

I headed to gym with a groan, fitness tests.

Coach Clapp whistled for our attention, "Okay I'm going to number you guys off and we're starting with the beep test!" A loud groan was heard throughout the class.

"Nick one, Kate two, Alice three, Hales four and five, Newton one, Bella two, Vikki three, James four…" On and on we were split into groups, in my group there was Kate, Emmett, Lauren, Irina, and a few other people.

"Please not the beep test first." Lauren groaned.

"Okay first up we're doing the beep test!"

Everyone groaned.

"Why do they expect us to perform like this? We're the teenagers of today, we're physically unfit!" Kate exclaimed.

Emmett hadn't stopped laughing at the thought of watching me run.

The first group headed to the middle of the gym while the rest of us shuffled to the sides.

**A/N: I'm not sure how many of you know what a beep test is but it's where, in groups, you head to the gym and run from one pylon to the next (almost a gym length apart) and you have to make it to the next pylon before the CD beeps, so it will go Level 1-1 and beep then you run to the next side before it beeps and goes Level 1-2 and repeat the process until the beeps come faster and faster and everyone is out. I've seen guys last until Level 13 (Emmett guys) but I hope that clarifies.**

_**Level 1-1**_ the CD started as the group began to jog. _**Level 1-2**_, _**Level 1-3**_, on and on the CD beeped as slowly kids dropped out and gave their scores to the coach. After the last of the boys, Nick included, called it quits, our group was up.

"Fall down Bella, pretty please?" Emmett gave me his puppy dog look.

"No! I'm trying not to die!" I yelled, a little loud.

"Don't worry, if you fall, you'll take us down with you and then we can be exempt due to injury." Irina smiled.

"I'm in." Lauren said.

"How cruel is our world where we have to stoop to the level of injuring ourselves to avoid further subjection to damage." Kate muttered.

"Umm, in English?" Irina asked.

"How sad is this that we're intentionally injuring ourselves to avoid physical activity where we would be injured." Kate explained.

I laughed, "That pretty much sums us up."

_**Level 1-1**_ at the sound of the CD I began to move forward in a slow jog. Unfortunately, some idiot ran in front of me and my feet hit each other leaving me falling to the ground. Oddly enough I didn't hit the ground; I caught myself and kept going. Kate gave me a weird look as the CD continued beeping. _**Level 3-2**_ I was amazed we had lasted this long and ironically in that instant I tripped over air and went screeching to the ground. My hands flew out to stop my fall but I landed softly, still taking down Kate with me, who pulled Irina, who pulled Lauren. Even Emmett fell over, although from laughing at the sight of the four of us sprawled in the middle of the gym floor.

Coach Clapp yelled at us to move and after that, the rest of the gym class was pretty boring.

Worn, weary, and sore I arrived home with Emmett and Alice, ate dinner with Renee and Phil, and then excused myself for homework. At around eight Alice had asked if I was coming tonight, there was a concert in Port Angeles. It was a Friday, and I excused the invitation. Renee and Phil decided to go for dinner and I was left alone again. I picked up Sense and Sensibility and let my mind wander to a far away time, where I was Marianne and I had my own Edward, who loved me dearly. I felt the tears on my cheeks and I fell back onto my bed, disgusted and tortured at the thought of another night alone…alone with my thoughts.

"Bella?" a voice startled me. I turned to see _him_ standing there, standing in _my_ doorway. He was the same age as me, roughly, with bronze tousled hair, and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. His voice was velvet, velvet to my ears and he was a Geek god and I the mere mortal in his presence. I knew him, he was so familiar, so much like me, and yet I couldn't place him, I didn't know him.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"You're not alone anymore." He pulled me into his arms and his lips moved to mine, ever so softly.

**EPOV**

At first it had been instinct, protect her when she fell, keep her safe without drawing attention to the fact that she regained herself in mid-air. Simple, I did it, I kept her standing, and the second time I let her fall gracefully, but it wasn't simple anymore…

I had locked myself into my room, forbidden myself from moving. I heard a knock on the wall.

"Go away!" I hissed.

The sight of her, the dark blue shirt against her skin, the soft brown hair falling across her face, how she smelt…the strawberry shampoo… I roared again and threw myself against the wall. How could this be happening? After everything for my _mother_ I couldn't let some _girl_ take it away! She was just a stupid human. What had I done? Why had I done that? I was enraged at myself, showing her who I was, letting myself kiss her?! It was preposterous!

"It's alright." Ricardo had appeared out of nowhere, in the locked room.

"No, it's not!" I screamed.

Ricardo sighed, "It's time someone told you what's going on around here."

His eyes darkened, I'd never seen Ricardo looked so troubled. He sat down calmly on the bed in my room and even his grey hair looked more worn than usual. Ricardo was in his 50's, a GA for hundreds if not thousands of people, he'd seen everything.

"She needs me?" I repeated.

Ricardo nodded, "She needs you and only you Edward."

**BPOV**

I screamed and jumped off the bed, the clock read 3:00 a.m. He was only a dream, just a dream.  
****

A/N: So how was that? I hope it made sense! Keep reviewing I love the comments and constructive criticism is always welcome! Vote in my poll! If you need any clarifications or have any questions leave them in a review or feel free to pm me! 


	7. ch7 volkswagens and stalking

**Dislaimer: Everything referring to Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's  
Disclaimer of my own: This storyline is an actual story that I have written so it does belong to me, please no rip-offs or anything of that sort**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Its been a few days but this is my longest chapter to date and so it took a long time to write! All the chapters after this will be a lot shorter! Just one thing I'm not sure I mentioned last a/n that was a question, Edward was with Bella during her childhood, those weren't memories. I didn't edit this chapter very well simply because it was 10 PAGES in word and I wanted to get it out especially since the guy beside me in business was getting frustrated with my constant talking to myself about what Bella should be feeling, what Edward should say, what about Jacob and well everything! (I am aware that most people do not talk to themselves but my computer course is quite dull since all my friends abandoned me for cooking so I don't mind the strange looks I'm always receiving) Anyway enough about my life back to the story I'm going to need a beta really soon since my editing skills are not that great, so if anyone knows of a beta they could recommend or if you want to be my beta pm or review me in the next few chapters) Enjoy! thnx, freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Volkswagens and Stalking…**

**BPOV**

I was sweating in bed, tossing back and forth. I kept getting these images of a guy, my dream guy. I had tentatively named him _Edward_. I wasn't sure where he came from but he was the only thing on my mind. His eyes, they were the sharpest in my memory, a beautiful green-y hazel, twinkling as they stared into my face. I sighed as I turned on my side, who was he? I was always one for daydreaming but I had never been able to visualize a guy for me, my perfect guy and yet here he was, as clear as daylight in my mind. Above the green eyes was blurry but I saw soft, tousled bronze hair, tempting my hands to mess with it. His mouth was twisted into the sexiest crooked smile I had ever witnessed.

I sighed, content with my dream, but found myself wondering how would I find this guy? I laughed softly, _Edward_ was out there and I would have to find him. With that I closed my eyes and smiled, falling asleep happy for the first time in months.

**EPOV**

Sitting in the rocking chair, admiring the girl in her bed, I tried to listen to Ricardo's words, I really did. I struggled with the force inside of me, tempting me to move to her, to comfort her, to kiss her again. I was listening to the few thought waves I could catch and I realized she was thinking about me. I hadn't managed to erase myself completely from her memory and instead she thought she was creating her dream man. I pondered this for a minute before coming to the conclusion that this could do no harm, she didn't know I was real. She finally drifted to sleep and I rose from my seat, walking to her.

Her hair was covering her face and she was settled in a most awkward position and I had the strangest yearning to move her into my arms.

"Edward." She murmured as she rolled onto her side, "Don't leave me."

I was frozen in place, how on Earth had she come to realize my name. I tried to think about everything I had spoken in her presence but I had never mentioned my name before. That was when I noticed it, the book on her table, _Sense and Sensibility_. I focused on drawing the attention of the few thought waves emitted from her mind; sure enough my assumptions were correct. She had named her "dream man" after her favourite romance hero, _Edward Ferrars_. The coincidence was quite hilarious; I started chuckling softly to myself, until I saw the tears beneath her eyes, silently rolling down her cheeks.

FLASHBACK

_Ricardo sighed, "It's time someone told you what's going on around here."_

"Yes, I believe it is."

He sighed again, "Everyone has a soul mate, am I correct Edward?"

"Yes, and sometimes people can have more than one person that they can share with." I stated very professionally, it was something us GA's were taught from the very beginning of our training.

"What about you then Edward?"

I frowned, "Well in the case of a mis-fortunate event involving one's soul mate things can be rearranged and I _am_ a special case Ricardo."

"Oh I know that Edward, I wasn't doubting you're not special I was simply asking what about your soul mate, what happened to her?" his eyes were seeing something in me I didn't possess.

"Whoever she was, and I am assuming she was an excellent woman, was reassigned." I made sure my voice was monotone, no emotion was necessary when discussing these matters.

"Have you never thought about this Edward?" he was staring straight at me this time, trying to get me to crack.

I had thought about this, many times, but I'd never had the courage to find her in the machine, "No, this has never bothered me."

Ricardo raised his eyebrow, he saw right through my lie; he knew how much it bothered me that I had sacrificed my happiness to save my mother, to join her with my father for eternity.

"Would she respect your decision?"

I jumped up and knocked the table over, "Do not bring her into this!" I thought he would leave it at that but he stood up, standing straight and powerful, intimidating me.

"Dammit Edward, when are you going to grow up?! Don't tell me you don't know what's going on because you know it as well as everyone else does!" It was rare to see Ricardo angry, and at me was unheard of.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" I screamed.

He just shook his head, letting out a long sigh, "Edward, I want you to go to her, I want you to look at her long and hard and figure it out for yourself. Take a few days, a few weeks, admire every aspect of her, her personality, her likes, her dislikes, _everything_."

"Why? Why can't your just tell me now?" I knew I was acting like a stubborn child but I couldn't help it.

"She needs you, now go, and just do as I ask Edward."

"_She needs me?" I repeated._

_Ricardo nodded, "She needs you and only you Edward."_

END FLASHBACK

And that was what I was doing, observing her, studying her, becoming acquainted with every aspect that made Bella the amazing person she was. Carefully, I moved her into my arms and watched her as she slept, the most beautiful creature in the world, lying in _my_ arms.

**

* * *

********************BPOV**

I grudgingly got myself out of bed; the house was bustling even though it was a Saturday. It was raining, not a real surprise in Forks, but the tedious noise of the raindrops on the roof was adding to my growing irritated mood.

"Morning Bella." Phil greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey sleepy, heard you scream what happened?" Alice looked perfectly at ease, as usual; you could never tell she snuck up the drainpipe at 3:00 in the morning.

I didn't bother answering either of them; I would need my strength for the day ahead.

"Bella! Have I been such a bad mother you don't know how to answer your family?" Renee was in one of her, Bella-isn't-good-enough moods.

I stood straight and yelled, "Fine! Good morning life-ruiner Phil, it's called a nightmare 3-am-Alice, and no mom you're only an oblivious and never pleased mother!"

Of course, I didn't say any of that. I lacked the courage to say those things and if I had, my family would have started to look closer, and anyone who looked too close in my life would notice how depressed I was and lock me up for good, I couldn't let that happen. Instead, I simply responded, "I am sorry for my rude behaviour as you all are aware; I am not a morning person. Good morning Phil and thank you for your observations Alice but it was a nightmare that I wish not to talk about. Mom you are a great mother, you know how much Emmett, Alice, and I all adore you."

My family was very pleased with that response and continued in their work, paying no attention to what lay behind the fake smile I had placed on my face.

"Bella! I need help!" Emmett yelled from the next room.

"Coming Emmett!" I screamed back, running to his aide.

He was sitting on the couch, staring at the entrance where I was now standing.

"What do you need?" I asked, confused.

"Come sit with me." he whispered.

"Umm...okay?"

He looked at me carefully before responding, "Are you alright?"

I sighed; I'd forgotten how observant Emmett could be when he wasn't playing goofy.

"Yup I'm fine and dandy."

"I'm being serious Bells; no one has...hurt you?" I knew what he was getting at but I tried to avoid confrontation.

"No, no, no!" I hissed.

"Okay, just if you ever need help me, Jasper, Nick we'd protect you okay?" his tone was serious, hardly the Emmett I was used to.

"I know, you're always looking out for me, I've never forgotten what you've done."

Emmet had a sheepish smile, "You're my kid sister," he ruffled my hair, "it's my job to look out for you."

"Thanks Emmett and you'd be the first person I'd come to if Mike or anyone ever bugged me."

His smile grew larger, "Sweet!" He paused before groaning, "Mom! Bella won't hand me the remote!"

"Share!" she yelled, still in the kitchen, as Jasper appeared into the room.

"Yo we're going to wrestle at the gym right now so we're taking your jeep again and that means we've got to head out now or be pestered by Rose, Alice, and Kate about being injured."

"Awesome! I'm coming! Bye Bella!" he gave me a huge hug, "Make sure Rose doesn't kill me!"

"Will do Emmett, bye Jasper, say hi to Nick!" I laughed and headed back to the kitchen as Alice ran downstairs.

"Shit they left didn't they?"

I nodded.

"Rose is going to kill him when he gets back."

Kate walked in, "Hey Renee, hey Phil! Ugh, those boys I can't believe they went to the gym today, we we're all going to hand out. Didn't you guys hear Rosalie honk? Let's go!"

Alice grabbed her purse but I shook my head, "I'll catch you guys later, I've got some errands to run."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself, call me if you need me!"

I heard Rose honk again and Alice and Kate left the house.

"God this place is a zoo in the morning, how do you cope?" I asked my mother.

She shrugged, "You just learn to deal with it and hey the girls and I are getting together so are you going to be sticking around?"

I shuddered, "Definitely not, see ya later Mom have fun with your friends!"

I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out to my truck. I didn't have any errands to run actually, I just wanted to be alone. I started driving and ended up at the park; I shut the truck off and just curled up in the seat, reading. There I sat for about two hours, completely content, until my cell phone went off.

"Hey we got the guys meet us at the school parking lot in ten kay? They've got a grill and drinks and stuff." Rose was explaining.

"You do know it's a Saturday afternoon right?"

"It's the fundraiser Bella now hurry up!" with that she hung up.

I groaned and shifter myself into a driving position, turning the keys in the ignition. It only took about five minutes to get to the school and I carefully pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed a spot and started walking towards the balloons, I saw Kate waving at me. I dropped my keys and leaned to pick them up when I heard the screaming.

"Bella! Watch out!"

All I saw was the front of the yellow Volkswagen heading my way. I screamed and found myself in a crouch, stuck between the punch buggy and my truck. I heard people yelling for police and firemen to move the car so they could reach me. That was about when I realized I should've been dead.

"You're alright?" I shifted to see the voice and found myself much too comfortable.

I was in the arms of a man. I screamed and tried to run away but his grip was tight.

"Don't be scared." his hair was the same colour as my _Edward's_ but he was hiding his face from me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him, panting for breath and scared beyond my mind.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

"I'm fine now who are you, why are you holding me, and how come I didn't see you!"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Bella, it doesn't matter so long as you're alright."

"How do you know my name?! Let go of me! Emmett!" I screamed, but my voice wasn't coming out.

"They're going to find you unconscious, but alive, you're alive Bella and that's all that matters." he was smiling, I could tell, like he knew some type of inside joke.

"Get away from me!" I wasn't sure how he could hear me but no one else could.

"Goodbye Bella, be safe." he kissed the top of my head, his voice so familiar, I couldn't help but feel completely safe in his arms no matter how frightened I was.

That was when the world went black.

**EPOV**

Seeing that car moving for her, only her, I didn't have time to think, I just had to save her. I ran for her and shielded her frail body from the car, and as she fell, I caught her in my arms. I was surprised at how easily it was for me to talk to her, like she was a long-lost friend. She was scared, that I could tell, but there was something about the way she looked that puzzled me. She couldn't see my face but I could see hers, and she was, comforted in my arms? That was the puzzling part, she didn't know me, she knew nothing, and yet she still felt safe around me. It made no sense to me. As I watched them move the car and find her safe and alive, I was proud of myself but angry that I had learned nothing new about her for Ricardo, I would have to study harder! Study her harder, I liked that idea much more than I should've.

**BPOV**

"Bella can you hear me?"

"Emmett?"

"He's here but this is Carlisle I need you to open your eyes Bella."

"Emmett I need you to do me a favour." I could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the background.

Carlisle was laughing too, I saw him when I opened my eyes.

"She's okay." he announced, as he let me adjust myself.

"What happened?" I asked, still dazed.

"Some kids hit the Volkswagen on display and well, with your luck it came straight at you." he explained.

My mind was fuzzy but I remembered the guy, the guy who looked a bit like _Edward_, except he had saved me, but he was strange, maybe he wanted to kidnap me.

I stood up, Carlisle helping me, "What are my injuries this time?"

He chuckled, "None, the car didn't hit you, you fainted from shock."

"Oh, well did anyone see a guy?" I asked.

"What kind of guy?" Emmet asked, stepping forward.

"Oh I don't know," I lied "I just remember seeing a guy in front of me."

"No, you were the only one here Bella." Carlisle was giving me a peculiar expression.

"It was probably just my imagination." I shrugged but I saw Carlisle whisper something to Emmett.

"Bella!" Kate jumped at me and gave me a hug. "Holy shit I thought we lost you! Thank God for this truck of yours!"

"What?"

"The truck, it stopped the car on the edge before it hit you." she explained.

I walked to the front of my truck and found only a small mark on the corner.

"That thing is one heavy duty truck no! It's Bella proof!" Rosalie laughed and everyone joined in.

"Thanks guys." I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you guys are done chatting let's go get some burgers, I'm starved." Nick broke up the silence.

"Men," Kate rolled her eyes, "They can eat every hour of every day and never be filled."

Emmett pounded on his chest, "Me big man me eat big food and me have pretty lady." he reached for Rose but she shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't date gorillas."

Emmett's face fell, "Well them me just kidnap me some pretty lady." with that he swung her over his arm and started in the direction of the food.

Rosalie groaned and waved to us for help while kicking in Emmett's arms.

"Me hungry to me want..." Jasper began before Alice cut him off.

"Don't even try that." she warned.

"Same goes for you." Kate glared at Nick.

The two guys exchanged a glass before swinging their girlfriends over their arms, like Emmett had done with Rosalie.

Alice was screaming that she was not a child and Kate was swearing to kick his ass the minute he put her down, both boys ignored the girls and headed off towards the food, motioning for me to follow.

I laughed and followed from a distance but was stopped by James.

"Bella are you alright?" he was panting.

"Yeah, that old truck of mine wouldn't dare let anything hurt me." I laughed.

"Okay because Laurent and I chased after the kids who did that, Laurent's handing them over to your Dad right now; they were pretty young I don't think they understood what they were doing."

"That's alright, I'm fine." he smiled, patting me on the back, "That's good to hear, have you seen Vikki?"

"Umm she's probably with the rest of them they're getting food, I'll be along in a minute okay?"

He nodded and ran to join my friends.

* * *

I walked towards the Volkswagen; I wanted to see what it looked like. There were pylons everywhere and I saw the dirt where the school was excavating for more parking spots, what I did not see was the hole beside it, or until I fell into it with a yelp.

I looked up and saw him again, the guy who resembled my _Edward_.

"I can't leave you for two minute can I?" he mused.

"Let me the hell down!" I was in his arms again.

"Will do." He whispered putting me on my feet in the hole.

I crossed my arms and backed away, "Who the hell are you and why are you stalking me?!" I practically screamed, "Emmett! Jasper! Nick! Charlie! Carlisle!" I started yelling for every guy I knew could help me.

"Isabella," he whispered, grabbing my arm. Suddenly, he let out a sigh and shifted so we were facing each other, eye to eye.

"Edward…" I choked, "You're…" I was so confused and so scared.

I heard people yelling my name but they were a million miles away all I saw was his eyes piercing through mine.

"Goodbye." He nodded to me.

"No," I whispered almost in tears, "Don't leave me…"

He smiled, he was so beautiful, "I'm always with you Bella." He kissed my cheek and disappeared from the hole.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yelling and Phil, Emmett, Jasper, Nick and all the girls.

"I'm here." I croaked.

"Only you could find the one hole and fall into it." Someone, I wasn't sure who, said.

"Are you alright?" the voice was Carlisle.

"Yeah I'm fine, there was a guy, he was here again." I whimpered.

I heard Emmett cracking his knuckles, "If he hurt you Bella…"

"I don't know I'm so confused." The memories were mixing again, who was he? Where was I?

"Let's spread out guys." I heard Nick say.

"Bells were going to get you out, okay?" that was Alice.

I nodded to the dirt wall, it was turning different colours.

"Shit!" I heard Emmett yell as I fell into someone's arms again.

**EPOV**

I stood away from them, even though they couldn't see me I wanted to be as far away from them as I could be. What was I doing? Risking everything by showing myself to her, telling her I was always there, letting her acknowledge me?! It was…I couldn't even find a word to describe this! Tonight, when she went home, I would watch her better; observe her personality and tomorrow and Monday at school. I needed to know her better because maybe them I would understand the strange feelings erupting from me.

**BPOV**

I fidgeted; Charlie had caught me right before I'd fallen, jumping into the hole with me. We were back on safe ground, but having had the firemen save me twice in one day was not a great feeling.

"We couldn't find anyone Bella." Nick told me, after I had sent them looking for a guy who I think I saw…I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Okay that's fine." I whispered, still hugging myself and leaning against a picnic table.

Everyone exchanged glances and I glared at them.

"I'm fine really, I have near-death experiences everyday it's just something I'm used to." I knew the words were slurred and babbled but I wasn't used to having my brain turn to mush after one of these, usually I was calm!

Everyone sighed, "Bella…" Rosalie warned.

"Okay children it's time to go home, now." Renee's tone was serious and Esme and Kate and Nick's mother joined in the shoo-ing of us to the cars.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my truck.

Kate caught up to me, "Wait! We're going for dinner and a movie, aren't you coming?"

I turned to her, "Definitely not tonight, I need to sleep off the horrors."

Kate sighed, "Bella when are you going to snap out of your shell?" she crossed her arms, standing between me and my truck.

"Katrina, not now!" I tried to push through her but she stood strong.

"Okay, fine I'll move but only if you swear that you owe me or Alice or Rosalie one favour of coming with us on an event." I saw the corners of her lip twitch into an all-knowing smile.

I knew I would regret this decision but reluctantly I agreed, "Fine!"

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Keep your cell on I'm calling you later." She gave me one of her I-know-what-you-do-at-night looks and I knew I'd have to be careful tonight.

Everyone waved goodbye and I headed home in my truck. Renee called my cell to say her and Phil would be at the Cullens' for a while so I decided to go see Charlie. He deserved a visit after today. I drove to his cute little house just down the street from the one he had allowed Renee to keep. His police cruiser was in the driveway.

I let myself in with my key, "Dad?" I yelled.

He was watching TV, "Hey Bells!" he jumped up, "I didn't know you were coming.

"Ha, neither did I, just wanted to stop by and say thanks for today." I gave him a hug.

"Aww shucks Bells," he almost blushed, "It wasn't a big deal, just a dad thing."

"Well I'm glad you're my dad Charlie, and thank you, it meant a lot to me."

He smiled, "So do you want something to eat, I had some fish but that's about it."

"No thanks Dad, do you think I could spend the night here? The other house is empty." I asked.

"Oh sure no problem, you're room is always open for you whenever you need it."

"Thanks Dad, and by the way I was just thinking maybe my room could become a permanent residence soon?" I tried to word it very carefully but he knew what I was asking.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean you've got Alice and Emmett and your Mom…" he was shuffling quite uncomfortably.

"Well I'd make this place more permanent then, I'd still go back there every once in a while it's just down the street and it'd make it easier for me to get to school when I want to, without inconveniencing everyone else." I was shuffling too.

"Well if it's what you want Bella you know I have no objection, I'd have to get a few things cleared out of course so it couldn't be for a little while but okay."

I smiled, "Thanks Dad! If you don't mind I'd like to get some rest."

"No problem honey, see you in the morning." I headed upstairs to my room and understood what Charlie meant, the room was a disaster zone of boxes and God-knows-what. I headed to the dresser where I had some clothes stored and grabbed a pair of pyjamas, heading to the bathroom.

I moved back to my room, avoiding the miscellaneous objects and found my way to the bed where I'd placed my bag. I called Renee and left her a message where I was, I had two missed calls from Kate and one from Jacob. He left me a text,

_Bells, when u coming 2 visit, need 2 talk 2u soon, call or text, Jacob :)_

I groaned, I had a pretty good idea what this talk was going to be about but I texted him back,

_Jake, hows 2moro? We'll hang the beach I'll bring friends and we can talk, Bella_

I got an instantaneous reply.

_Good to hear from you of course 2moro works! I'll bring friends too cya then, Jacob :)_

I sighed and called Kate back.

"Bella!" she squealed, "Where have you been?"

"Charlie's, I'm staying the night, do you guys want to go to LaPush tomorrow?"

She paused, asking the others, "Sure!" she lowered her voice, "How are you Bella?"

"I'm fine I promise."

"Alright, Alice wants to talk to you."

"Hey Bella! So, what time do we have to be at LaPush, because you could use a new swimsuit."

"No thanks Alice, I'm wearing shorts okay?" I sighed; I would not be caught dead in a swimsuit.

"Sure, okay here's Kate again."

"Ciao sister, stay safe okay?" she sounded worried, probably debating whether to come home.

"Ciao I'm fine! Say bye to everyone there."

"Hey Bells?" she paused.

"What a day eh?" she laughed.

I joined in, "Volkswagens and stalking."

I could practically see her wrinkling her nose, "What a horrid mix!"

I hung up the phone and fell onto the bed. There was a guy today, that much I knew for sure. He said something like he was always here for me? I wasn't quite sure about that one. His eyes were green and he looked like _Edward_? Was he _Edward_? That was where I lost myself between what I saw and what I think I saw. I sighed, turning up the music on my Ipod, tomorrow was a new day and I would figure it out, who this man was and what he wanted with me.

**EPOV**

She was so peaceful when she slept. She was having a nightmare, her pillow was soaked with tears and she was tossing back and forth in the bed.

"Don't leave me!" she screamed, "Get away! Who are you?!"

I saw Charlie enter her room, watching her from a distance.

"Bella?" he hissed.

"Edward!" she yelled, "Help me!"

If Charlie was confused before now he was petrified. She was still screaming and he moved to her, waking her up.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"You were screaming." He told her.

"Oh," she blushed, "It must've been from today."

"Who's Edward?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Who's Edward, you yelled for him to help you."

She blushed harder, "I don't know. I don't know anyone by the name Edward, he's my favourite character in a book…but that's about it."

Charlie seemed pleased, "Alright, goodnight Bells."

"'night Dad."

I watched her fall asleep and as she started to shake again I moved to her bed and wrapped my arms around her, watching her find comfort in them and drift into her dreams…

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that was insanely long for one chapter but I couldn't split it up, it was too painful. I forgot to ask you guys what did you think of James/Vikki/Laurent being friends with Bella? Charlie and Bella are a bit OOC but since its an AU I thought they'd like some nice father-daughter relationship. If you're wondering why she's only now suggesting moving in with him remember I mentioned that those chapters were the END at the beginning, I'm a huge huge huge foreshadower and therefore in the next few chapters you should be getting a feel for some things that will be happening but I'm not spilling any secrets. The Volkswagen part was a spin on the Tyler's Van from Twilight but I have a thing for punch buggys and I know the hole was quite random but unfortunetly Forks is not a big city and there are no construction zones (the original part from my story). Review! I have over 700 hits! Thank you to everyone who's reading but keep reviewing I always want to hear feedback, especially about the characters, settings, plots etc! Suggestions and critism are welcome! :)**


	8. ch8 dont fall into the ocean

**Disclaimer: Twilight references/characters/locations are Stephenie Meyer's including the title reference and some in the following chapter.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a shorter chapter than last time so I got it out faster, these chapters are definitely easier for me to re-read when it comes time to check for spelling and grammar. Thanks to all the reviews and almost 900 hits! WOO! I love hearing your opinions and I've been getting great reviews so keep reviewing, you guys are all great! There is a teensy weensy Jacob POV in this chapter just to tie up his loose end, he will not be in any further chapters unless just as a mentioned character. Edward's POV is short in this chapter but will be more dominant next chapter. Nothing real exciting happens here its a filler chapter but it's more for words. Sorry for babbling guys but I don't have a social life so the next chapter should be out in the next 2-3 days hopefully the weekend. thnx, freeyourminddreamer:)**

**Don't Fall Into the Ocean**

**BPOV**

I slept dreamlessly after Charlie awoke me from my nightmares; I was still embarrassed from screaming _Edward_…he wasn't even real, just a figment of my imagination. I sighed, rolling onto my side, checking the time. It was just after eight so I figured I'd have to get up if I wanted to make it back to my room, get dressed, and find a ride to LaPush with my friends. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed and decided to just drive back in my pyjama bottoms and a sweater. I walked downstairs and found Charlie making coffee in the kitchen.

"Want some?" he motioned to a cup on the counter.

I let out a grunt and he laughed, passing me the cup.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked, sitting at the table.

I took a large sip before responding, "LaPush with friends, got to talk to Jake."

His face brightened, "Talk about what?" He would love nothing more than to see me and Jake together, him and Billy probably gossiped about us during their fishing trips.

I shrugged, "He wants to talk, not me."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "About what?"

"What are you some teenage girl desperate for details? If I knew what we were talking about I could find a way to avoid the topic." I let out another groan, joining Charlie at the table.

He sighed, "Don't be too hard on him okay?"

I forced a smile, "I'll try Dad but if I want to avoid being attacked by Alice I've got to get going." I stood giving him a hug.

"Thanks Bells, see you later, give me a call or drop me an email."

"Bye Dad." Ever since Charlie had discovered the joy of computers, the Internet and emails he was on his computer almost every night.

I ran into my truck, glad it wasn't raining for once, and drove back to my other house. I grabbed my keys and ran inside but found only Renee and Phil in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"At the Cullens, you're supposed to call Alice when you get home." Renee explained.

I nodded and ran up the stairs; I needed to find the perfect outfit that was not at all revealing. I didn't need Jacob thinking anything… Unfortunately Alice suspected this and had a bikini with jean shorts and a tight sweater laid out on my bed with a note that read "Wear this or I will drive you back home and dress you myself!" I grabbed my cell and called Alice.

She answered with, "Wear it Bella I am dead serious."

I moaned, "Alice I don't want Jake getting any ideas!"

"Just wear it Bella, Alice is bouncing on her spot debating whether to come over there!" Rosalie yelled into the phone.

"Fine!" I hung up the phone, eyeing the bathing suit with an evil glare.

I threw it on, avoiding the mirror, and with my eyes shut tight. I pulled the jean shorts over top and opened my eyes so I could see the sweater's arm holes. The bikini was blue-grey with yellow polka dots on it. I pulled the sweater over top, grabbed some sandals, and my purse then ran back downstairs.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled on my way out.

"Have fun Bella." her and Phil bid me goodbye.

Kate and Nick were waiting for me in the driveway.

"I can drive myself." I pouted.

"Alice thought you would chicken out so we are your escorts." Kate explained, stupid Alice always knew what I was thinking.

Nick laughed, "Are you going to get in already or am I going to have to pull you?"

I sighed and dragged myself into Emmett's jeep.

"Since when do you drive Emmett's jeep?" I asked Nick.

"Alice gave me the keys." He shrugged; I guessed that Emmett wasn't aware of this.

We arrived at the Cullen house in record time and Emmett was furious on the porch.

I laughed at his enraged expression, "Let's get this over with!" I yelled as everyone piled into three or four cars, friends from school were coming too.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Vikki as I saw her and Angela waving to me.

"Hey guys!" I yelled back.

Everyone started driving and I relaxed in the back of Emmett's jeep, which he was now driving. I rested my head against the window, looking but not really seeing the scenery. My mind was a million miles away.

"Bella!" he yelled, just a blurry figure on the horizon.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Help!" I was fidgeting against the ropes that bound me tight to the railroad track.

"I'm coming!"

I screamed as I heard the train in the distance. The guy who had tied me to the track was laughing wickedly, "He's too late!"

Suddenly I heard him yelp as I saw Edward attack him, knocking him to the ground unconscious. The light was getting closer. He pulled me towards him, untying the knots and pulling me out of harms way just in the nick of time. His body embraced mine as my long skirt flew in the wind, dressed for the time period my mind had found...

"Bella, I love you." He whispered.

"Edward, I love you too."

He pulled me close and…

"Bella!"

I mumbled, turning on my side.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know you were asleep!" Kate's voice was sincere.

"S'ok." I mumbled, trying to find my way back to the dream.

"Be safe," he whispered, "Don't fall into the ocean."

"Huh?" I muttered, regaining my consciousness for my surroundings. We were almost at LaPush so I rubbed at my eyes, trying to pay attention to the conversations around me.

"You alright?" Kate asked.

"Yup." I nodded, as the cars came to a stop. I saw Jacob, already waiting.

I let out a sigh and Kate gave me a hug, "Good luck." She whispered as Emmett began to laugh.

I moved out of the car, stretching my legs.

"Hey Bells!" he greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Jake." I smiled; Jacob was one of my best friends despite what he had called me here for.

"So, want to take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure." I told Kate where I'd be and then followed Jacob.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Stuff...I'll tell you after, we're almost there." He was determined to get somewhere, and it involved walking uphill.

I let out a small sigh as I tried to follow him, avoiding roots, branches, and anything bumpy whatsoever.

He stopped when we reached the top of the cliff, I instantly knew why. When we were children we'd play here all the time, once I'd fallen. I cringed at the memory.

"Bella," he said my name in a different tone. I looked up to him; he was staring at me intently.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

He smiled, taking my hand in his, before whispering, "I'm in love with you."

I paused; I had been expecting something of this sort, but I hadn't thought of my response, now I really had to think. I looked up at Jacob and for that one instant I saw it, my life if I decided to tell Jacob I loved him too. I saw Renee and Phil and Charlie and Billy, all pleased. I saw myself in a soft white dress, walking to my Jacob in front off all his Quilete friends and all of mine. I saw children, two black haired dolls, running towards me screaming, "Mommy! Daddy!" I saw all of this and I knew that I could learn to love Jacob, one day. But, in that instant, I knew that I would never love him with all my heart, I would be settling. Could I settle for Jacob? Never thinking of that one person that could make me complete? I might never find him, but could I live without ever having looked?

"Jacob," I paused, emphasizing his name. His eyes looked hopeful.

"Yes?" he asked, just as innocently.

"I…" I paused, "I'm sorry, I don't love you. And I don't think I ever will Jacob, you're one of my best friends, but I don't, I can't love you in that way…" I let my voice trail, my gaze had dropped, I couldn't look at him.

"Are you sure?" his voice was hurt, I could hear it.

"Yes." I whispered. He let go of my hand. "I'm sorry Jake."

"Don't be, I would never want to force you into something you don't want."

"Okay." The silence grew awkward.

"I'm still your friend." He lifted my chin, smiling.

I smiled back, "Of course, and I yours."

"Let's go back." He said. I just nodded, glad this had gone well. I knew I had hurt Jake deeply but at least he hadn't become angry, he knew better than to show his emotions around me.

We joined everyone by the beach and he left me to my friends, he went to join Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, Clare, and some others.

"So…" Kate tried to ask, not wanting to pry.

"I told him no." I let the intensity of it hang in the silence.

"Okay." She nodded, still not wanting to invade my privacy. I smiled, Kate knew me so well but I saw everyone else looking at me.

"Go tell them please." I whispered, she laughed and went to the bouncing Alice.

I walked along the beach, softly dipping my feet into the tides. I saw everyone doing the same, except in couples. Jasper was holding Alice above the water as she squealed. Rose and Emmett were water wrestling. There was Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, Lauren and Connor, James and Vikki, Laurent and Irina, all the Quilete couples…everyone! Even Kate and Nick appeared romantic! Riley and Bree were also walking hand-in-hand and I was shocked to see Tanya on the side, her long-time crush with another girl. Jacob walked to her and started talking. I saw him make her laugh and realized that just maybe there was someone out there for everyone after all.

I imagined myself, one day, walking hand-in-hand with a guy just for me. I hugged myself, as a little voice in my head said I'd just ruined my only chance at happiness. No, that couldn't be true; I tried unsuccessfully to lose myself in my dreams again.

**JPOV**

I watched her, the girl I loved, walking by herself along the beach. I wanted to comfort her, to walk with her, but I knew better. There was another girl by herself too, watching a guy with a girl of his own. She had pretty strawberry blonde hair, so different from Bella's. I walked to her, what was the harm anymore?

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Her hands were jammed in her pockets.

"Hands cold?" I asked and she cracked a smile. "I've got warm hands; I could be a space heater if you wanted…" I winked at her, causing her to laugh. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it felt strange, almost right, so I asked for her name.

"Tanya." She smiled, shaking my hand.

"Jacob." I smiled.

"Your hands are warm!" she laughed.

I smiled again, "I'm like a wolf, warm and toasty. You're like a vampire, cold and icy."

"Icy?" she teased, "So if you're a big tough wolf," she ruffled my long hair, "what am I?"

I paused before replying, "Beautiful."

She blushed, "Thanks."

I smiled, "Want to walk with me?"

She hesitated, but nodded. If I couldn't have Bella…I'd keep going, I'd find someone who loved me back. I grabbed Tanya's hand and pulled her to the water with me.

**EPOV**

She was in Emmett's jeep, fast asleep. I wondered why no one else had noticed, it was so obvious. How her hand was placed so gracefully on her side, her head resting on the glass, her hair covering her eyes. She was dreaming that she had been kidnapped and _Edward_, her true love, was rescuing her from being tied to the tracks of a railway. I smiled to myself, if only she knew that I was real. I particularly enjoyed the time period, the skirt she was wearing flowed beautifully around her figure. I wasn't used to viewing this many thought-waves so I took advantage of the lack of defence in her mind. As if on cue, Kate woke her up, and I was pushed from her mind. _Be safe, Don't fall into the ocean_ I whispered into her mind, she seemed to understand and she regained awareness of her surroundings.

I walked with her as she followed Jacob to the cliff where I had once saved her, as a child. He told her he loved her. I didn't understand the emotion that overtook me, half of me _wanted_ Bella to say she loved him too, to live a life of happiness. But the other half of me was so angered and I had no idea why! It frustrated me as I tried to understand my sudden hatred for Jacob Black, but then she told him she didn't love him and she never would. The joy? No, the relief I felt was unexplainable, so strange, so foreign to me.

I followed her as she walked back to the group and then by herself along the coast of the beach. Her feet dipped into the water ever so slightly, the permanent crease on her forehead removed and she relaxed. I smiled; she shed her sweater, throwing it towards the beach equipment. Her arms were so delicate, hugging herself. I knew she felt alone. I walked beside her when she came to a halt, admiring the view from the coast.

"Edward," she whispered, "Come find me, come walk with me."

I placed my hand softly on hers so that she couldn't feel it and moved my face to her ear so I could tell her something that she couldn't hear.

"My sweet Bella. I am right here and I promise you that one day I will take your hand and walk with you along this beach, and forever…"

**A/N: hehe sorry I couldn't resist sticking Tanya with Jacob just my own cruel punishment for liking Edward! -shun!- okay...I'm done. Next chapter will be Edward's POV mainly as he follows Bella through her daily life (at Ricardo's request) and comes to terms better with what's going on. After that will be more Bella accidents (there hasn't been a real problem yet, someone wants her dead...it's Bella, everyone does! us crazy fangirls included but it's creative don't worry). Anyways go check out my poll! So far Venice is winning but Paris and London are only one vote behind and Berlin and Rome one point behind them! It's too tight! I believe I may have spelled Quilete wrong but I felt it not important enough for me to check (sorry guys lol), still looking for a beta soon! Review, PM me it doesn't matter but review I love the opinions I'm receiving! :)**


	9. ch9 daily falling routine

**Disclaimer: You know the drill :)**

**A/N: Please go read my profile page, I put a note there to explain my recent absence! Sorry again my dutiful readers! This chapter has not been fully edited for spelling and grammar because it's late and if I don't post this now you won't get it for another 2 days so enjoy and be mindful of the errors my apologies. One thing to explain is the Cullen/Hale confusion. In my story Alice and Emmett are Phil's kids and Rosalie and Jasper are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme's children. The only reason Rose/Jasper are referred to as Hales is because it's Esme's maiden name and they look like the Hale side of the family. This chapter is primarily Edward's POV and it took me a long time and I have annoyed all of my resources (ie the guy beside me in business...so hey you if you were a super hot awesome vampire and your girl...lol) but it's been a really bad and long week, next will be better I am sure of it. Still looking for a beta, still taking any recommendations and hurry up and get your vote in for my poll! Sorry for the wait everyone but enjoy next chapter shouldn't take as long! thnx, freeyourminddreamer:)**

**Daily Falling Routine**

**BPOV**

The sun was setting on LaPush so we decided to call it a night especially since we had school tomorrow, not that it mattered to anyone except me.

"Hey Bells wait up!" I saw Jacob leave Tanya's side and run up to me. He was still hurt, I understood that, but he was healing and he and Tanya hit it off really well.

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"I just wanted to say good bye." He said sheepishly.

I gave him a quick hug, "See ya Jake! I'll visit soon."

"Bye Bella!" We were still friends, but that was all we would ever be. I heard Emmett honk so I ran to the jeep with my bag.

"Took you long enough!" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever shorty."

She sucked in a breath and I heard Jasper pull her close as I started to laugh.

"You take that back right now Isabella!" she squeaked.

I patter her head, "I'm sorry you know I'm kidding."

"Well if you two are done making out back there can we go?" Emmett yelled from the driver's seat.

"Sorry Emmett!" I yelled back, closing the door.

We were back at the Cullens in record time and everyone hurried home to prepare for the gruelling week ahead. Emmett and Alice exited to say goodbye to Rose and Jasper and I moved into the driver's seat after five minutes and honked the horn. After ten minutes and no one answering their phones or responding to the honks I decided to walk home, I was too tired to go interact with the emotionally attached couples. I left a note for Emmett on the steering wheel and grabbed my bag heading in the direction of my house.

It wasn't a long walk, maybe a few minutes at the most, but for some reason I felt so tired, so worn and I could barely move. This wasn't like me at all. I was a klutz and definitely out of shape but never this bad! I continued my pace as I heard a noise from behind me. I checked my watch, it was eight, I could call Charlie to come pick me up or even Phil. But I decided against bugging them. No matter what I couldn't turn around. The noise was getting louder, I knew it was footsteps now, in _Forks_, but I knew from the million horror movies I had watched turning around was a death sentence.

I quickened my pace but found I couldn't keep it up and reached for my cell phone. I felt a hand grasp it and pull me back. I let out a loud scream and fidgeted in the arms, kicking and thrashing. I heard a growl, the arms loosened, one caught me, and then there were bright headlights.

"Bella!" it was Irina.

"Bella oh my God!" that was Kate.

I stumbled around and felt Nick's arms steady me, "It's alright Bells, James and Laurent will get him."

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Why don't you start Bella?" Vikki said.

"Well Alice and Emmett were taking forever so I decided to walk home." I explained.

Kate sighed, "Bella why didn't you call one of us?"

I shrugged, "I figured you guys would be home. I was going to call Charlie or Phil but I didn't want to bug them."

Vikki sighed, "Well me, Kate, Irina and Nick dropped of James and Laurent to get some supplies for their wood shop class and well you just passed the hardware store and some guy was stalking you and they jumped at him and we pulled up and saw the end of it."

"Oh." That sounded about right.

James and Laurent ran up to us at that moment,"Sorry, we couldn't find him, too dark." James gasped.

"It's okay I'll talk to Charlie tomorrow." They looked me over uneasily but Kate shrugged.

"Alright let's drop you off and we'll see you tomorrow."

I ran into Vikki's mother's van and let them drop me off at my house.

Kate walked me to the door, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, this happens a lot remember?" I forced a fake smile for her.

She saw right through it, "Just talk to Charlie please?"

I sighed, "Fine after school tomorrow see you later." I walked inside the house to find Renee at the door.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled, "Your brother and sister were home a while ago and said you were walking! How could you do something like that? You know how I feel about you guys alone at night!" One of Renee's best friends, Caroline, had been raped and murdered walking to the bus stop in Phoenix when she was about the same age as us, my mother had never really gotten over it.

"Well nothing ever would've happened if you're angel _kids_," had come right out of the Cullens' instead of staying with their sexually active partners!"

I knew it would give my mother a heart attack then and there if I had said that, not only would that be confirming I had been in danger from a wrong decision on my part but that her beloved children were not such angels anymore. I didn't say any of that; I wouldn't even go and see Charlie. It didn't matter; I was just _Bella_, the failure child of the cult.

I sighed at Renee, she was still furious with me. "I'm fine Mom I got a ride with Kate and Vikki and them, it's all fine." She seemed content and huffed her way back upstairs to Phil. I sighed and made my way slowly up the stairs to my room. I heard Emmett on Xbox Live with Jasper and Alice chatting away to Rose on the phone so I moved quickly to my room closing the door quietly. I sighed and threw my bag in the corner, grabbing my headphones. I blasted the music and hid myself under the blankets but there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" I sighed, shutting of the music.

"I'm asleep!" I groaned.

Phil took that as a yes and came into my room. This was unusual but I decided it must be important and sat up in the bed.

"Can I help you Phil?" I asked politely.

He smiled, "What happened tonight?"

I shrugged, "Your kids were busy and stuff so I started walking, you know the usual, and then caught a ride with some others."

"Did you see his face?" he asked.

"Who's face?" I asked innocently.

When he didn't reply I whispered a quick, "No, my friends chased him, he didn't do anything just tried to grab my cell, don't tell Renee or Charlie."

He nodded and gave me an awkward hug, "Okay."

"Thanks Phil." He nodded and let himself out of the room.

I sighed, turning the music back on and hiding under my blankets. I felt more like a child then I had in a while. Hugging my knees I closed my eyes and hoped sleep would find me before something else did…

**EPOV**

Walking with _Isabella_ was the only time of this "existence" where I felt death at my doorstep. I didn't see him coming; I knew he was there, of course, but not for her. I saw him move closer, she reached for her phone and he grabbed at her hand. I felt the growl erupt from my throat and I lunged at him pushing her from him and letting her land in my other arm. Her friends came from all angles; it was too close, they would notice even in the dark that she was in mid-air. I sighed; this was going to be difficult. Moving both hands in a swift motion I focused on slowing the movement of those around me to a slow pace. The concentration required for this was immense and I could feel the tedious paid drilling at my head. Their steps slowed and I knew I only had a few seconds to fix this situation. I moved Bella into Nick's arms but that was when I realized, someone was missing, someone crucial.

I walked in a circle but could not locate the man who had attacked Bella. This frustrated me and I lost control of the movement of time and everyone began moving again at their normal pace. Kate bumped into me but she thought it was Vikki. I moved quickly away from the group, swearing and panting. Bella was fine, that was the only important fact. I let out a long sigh mixed with more swearing and let myself be transported to Bella's doorstep.

Kate walked her to the door, "Are you sure you're okay?" she was asking.

"Yeah, this happens a lot remember?" Bella was definitely fake smiling.

Kate wasn't stupid she continued her main argument, "Just talk to Charlie please?"

"Fine after school tomorrow, see you later." Bella bid her friends goodbye and walked into her house where her mother immediately lit into her.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled, "Your brother and sister were home a while ago and said you were walking! How could you do something like that? You know how I feel about you guys alone at night!"

I was proud of myself for doing my research on Bella's family members and friends. I knew about Renee's friend Caroline and how deeply she worried her two girls would have the same fate.

"Well nothing ever would've happened if you're angel _kids_," had come right out of the Cullens' instead of staying with their sexually active partners!" Bella screamed at her mother.

My mouth dropped in shock, Bella never had a temper! There was a pause and I realized that the statement was merely a thought-wave I had located. I became very distraught at the knowledge that Bella thought she was a failure to the family, if only she knew how proud her mother was of the woman she was becoming.

"I'm fine Mom I got a ride with Kate and Vikki and them, it's all fine." But she wasn't fine, it angered me that no one could see that! Her mother walked back upstairs to join her husband and Bella followed her. I watched her hesitate at her siblings' doors, debating whether to join them or not. She decided against the idea and locked herself into her room, as she did everyday. I sighed, silly girl, I could not comprehend her love of being alone.

"Can I come in?" her stepfather, Phil, had decided to talk to Bella about a "visitor" she may have met on her way home after talking with a distraught Renee.

"I'm asleep!" She yelled, turning down her music. He took this as an entrance and sat with her on the bed, both very uncomfortable.

"Can I help you Phil?" I began to laugh, Bella's tone was so formal, I would've suspected she was talking to a stranger not her own stepfather! But then again, I felt bad for her, their relationship had never been the best after what Bella had seen between her mother, her father, and Phil. Phil had tried to be a good stepfather but there had always been a wedge in between them.

"What happened tonight?" I glared at Phil, sitting beside Bella. Who did he think he was? Smirking like he knew an inside joke!

"Your kids were busy and stuff so I started walking, you know the usual, and then I caught a ride with some others." My head was in my face, this girl was hilarious.

"Did you see his face?"

"Who's face?"

My hands clenched into fists, I had so badly wanted to chase him, the man who had attacked her…but Bella's safety was my first priority and if I had found him, alone, I wasn't sure what I would've done.

"No, my friends chased him, he didn't do anything just tried to grab my cell, don't tell Renee or Charlie."

An awkward silence fell on them and Phil rose to leave the room, "Okay." He nodded and gave his stepdaughter a strange hug.

"Thanks Phil." She choked as he let himself out of the room.

_Well that was strange…_I thought as I watched her increase the headphone's volume and hide under her bed sheets. I chuckled, she was such a child, hugging her knees and rocking to herself. Before I even realized it my hands were in her hair, around her shoulders, across her waist…I picked her up and placed her into my arms. She was asleep, I was positive, but I continued to rock her as she shook. It was my job to keep her safe from everything, even the nightmares and demons of her dark beat mind. The cold temperature soothed her and the harsh thought-waves I detected softened and I laid her back into the bed, moving to my spot in the rocking chair.

She was awake even before her alarm clock sounded but she tried to hide from the tedious sound of its beeping.

"Stupid Monday." She swore under her breathe and stumbled like a drunk out of bed. I moved closer and noticed she was actually swearing at an outfit Alice had laid out for her this morning. It consisted of jeans, black leather boots, and a blue and black short dress over top. I watched as Alice entered behind her.

"Pretty please Bella." The small girls eyes grew large and her outer lip stuck out in a pout. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and her eyes became slits.

"Not in a million years Alice." She pinched the bridge of her nose, the same motion I had done many a times. It was bizarre to me.

"Isabella!" little Alice stomped her foot, "You are wearing that outfit today whether you like it or not because there's a big announcement going on today and you need to look your best!"

"What big announcement?" Bella asked suspiciously.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't change the subject, I know people in high places and I always know what's going on, remember?"

Bella tsked her tongue, "Alice, please tell me this is a joke."

Alice perked up, "Nope! It's going to be great! Now get dressed we all actually have to be Bella early today!" With that she skipped out of the room.

"Stupid all-knowing child." Bella swore as she struggled to grab her clothes and other items and made her way to the bathroom.

_What a strange one that Alice is_. I tried to peer into Bella's future but only found a great deal of shock in the day ahead. Bella had finished changing and was admiring her figure in the mirror. She was combing the waves that had formed in her hair to curl softly at the edges of her face. Her brown eyes were wide and curious as she investigated the body in the mirror. Tilting to the left she began tugging at the dress, attempting to pull it down. I smiled as she frowned, completely unsatisfied with the final product. I couldn't believe such a pretty creature as herself could be disappointed! Emmett yelled from downstairs and she grabbed her bag running at a speed that had me right behind for fear of her falling. She did collapse but Emmett and Jasper were there to catch her with a laughing Alice right behind.

"I told you she'd need help!" Alice squealed.

"It's these damn boots Alice!" Bella yelled, stomping her heel, "They're death traps I tell you!"

Rosalie laughed, "Just get her in the car we have to be there early!" I took this moment to view the attire of Bella's friends. Alice was wearing a mini-dress in a bright yellow colour and yellow heels to match. Rosalie was wearing bright red and white chequered short-shorts, a deep v-neck white tank, and bright devil red pointy heels. Both of their boyfriends particularly enjoyed the girls' outfit choices and I felt a sudden surge of pity for Bella, she had no one to care for her.

"Step on it Jazz we have to be their early!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"We're always early Alice."

"No! We have to be even earlier!" Alice complained.

"When are you going to tell us what's going on Alice?" Bella asked.

"I told Rose and Rose told Emmett so I told Jasper who doesn't understand the importance of being early but there's no way I'm telling you, you'll just have to wait and see." Alice giggled; I could tell Bella was extremely annoyed.

"I'm calling Kate and I'm putting it on speaker phone maybe my _real_ friend will tell me what's going on." Bella sighed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you in on it too?"

"In on what?"

"Alice's evil plan."

"Oh hell ya of course I am, don't worry Bells it's for the best." There were many girls' voices in the background so I suspected they were already at the school.

"Are you there already?"

"Yeah we're getting it ready."

"I hate you guys why do you feel the need to personally torment me; I already do that to myself enough!" Bella stomped her foot in the car.

Kate started laughing, "Got to go Bells get your ass over here soon love ya!"

"We would if Jasper would drive a little _faster_!" Alice squealed.

Bella groaned and hung up her phone. "Hurry up Jasper your girlfriend is getting on my nerves." I watched as Bella buried her head in her hands as Alice bounced in her seat talking with Rosalie about the big news. I was extremely tempted to view their futures but I decided that if Bella was going to be surprised then I should be too. We finally arrived at the school but Emmett blocked Bella's door.

"Unfortunately I have been persuaded," he winked at Rosalie, "To stop you from leaving until the girls give me the heads up.

Bella sighed; something told me she had been expecting this, "Alright." Emmett frowned and I had to agree, she was taking this awfully well. He closed the door and she locked him out with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "Mature Bella."

"Coming from the master of immaturity?" she teased.

He gave her the finger with a smile and waited for the signal from Rosalie. I sat closer to the hunched-over Bella.

"Edward," she whispered. I froze in my spot. Her eyes still gazed at the floor, "If you're out there please, let me survive today." My face twitched as I felt myself smile.

"Wait, I change my mind," she whispered, "That's a stupid wish, how about come rescue me and take me to your far away castle where we can live happily ever after? I know it's cheesy but come on, I deserve it." I found it extremely hilarious that she was arguing with herself and even more ironic that I was right beside her.

"I'm right here Isabella." I leaned into her ear.

Her body responded in a jolt, "Who said that!" she squealed.

I immediately jumped backwards from her. _How did she hear me?_ That was preposterous!

"Come on out Bells!" Emmett yelled and Bella dismissed the voice, exiting the car.

I followed her from a distance, more cautious. What was going on? I caught sight of Kate and ran to catch up with the group for their surprise. All the senior students had reported to the cafeteria where it was decorated with various banners from European countries. Everything began to make sense in my mind and I saw Bella click everything together.

"Hey everyone!" Jessica was at a microphone in the center of the room.

"Hey Jessica!" everyone shouted back. I rolled my eyes simultaneously with Bella, how cheesy was this?

"Remember that favour you owe me, the one where I can force you to come with us somewhere?" Kate hissed to Bella.

"Unfortunately." She replied.

"We're going to Europe!" Jessica squealed into the mike, much too loud.

Everyone covered their ears, "What the hell!" Emmett screamed.

"My bad everybody," she giggled, "Anyway we're going to Europe! A grad trip! A final goodbye to everyone!" she let out a sigh, "For everyone that's intent on leaving us behind." She pouted and everyone murmured their agreement. I watched Bella's facial expression very carefully. How horrified she became at the thought of a grad trip but intrigued at the fact of going to Europe and how guilty she looked at the mention of people wanting to leave the "cult" as she referred to it.

"Everyone wants to go right?" Jessica asked.

The whole senior class erupted into cheers.

"You're coming." Kate said to Bella, it was more of an order than a question.

Bella sighed, "Well you know I don't…"

"You're coming." She repeated.

"Yup." Bella nodded. Everyone in the group had heard this and begun smiling and patting her on the back.

"We're going to need whole new woredropes!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Paris," Rosalie sighed, "The fashion."

"Rome!"

"Venice!"

"Berlin!"

"London!'

"We'll be hitting every major tourist spot!" Jessica explained, "But now we need to get to class."

Everyone groaned but headed off to class. Throughout the day I monitored Bella, watching her every move. She smiled and nodded to Jessica's mindless chatter in Trig, doodled all across her notebook in Spanish, and sat alone in Mr. Banner's Biology class. I wondered why no one sat next to her, it puzzled me. I decided, since no one was sitting there, I could. He put a movie on and I leaned next to her, observing the works of her pen.

"Mrs. Edward" was scrolled on her page. She looked over her shoulder suspiciously and erased the name. I chuckled. Her brow scrunched together as she re-wrote the words.

"Mrs. Edward …?" she left a blank with a question mark for a possible last name.

"Mason." I whispered to her, "You will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason honey."

"Mason." She murmured writing "Bella Mason, Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason." on the page.

"What's that?" the vile Michael Newton interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing." Her voice rose and octave as she erased the scribbling.

Gym was quiet for once, she sat on the side mainly it was a free period of volleyball. I didn't find it funny when she walked into the net thought.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She mumbled, holding her head.

"Okay, let me help you sit down." He helped her to the bench as she cursed the people who invented sports.

Surprisingly Bella's day passed rather quickly after that, she headed home and occupied herself with homework and dinner. It was time for her to sleep before I knew it.

"'Nigh everyone!" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight kids!" Renee and Phil answered from the bedroom.

"Good nigh..ahh!" Bella yelled as Emmett grabbed her before she fell down the stairs, I had her in my arms of course but it helped that someone else was holding her instead of floating in air.

"I'm okay it's just my daily falling routine." She told him and went to bed. I let her sleep before returning to Ricardo.

"Yes." He asked smiling.

"I watched her for a whole day I want to answer your questions." I explained.

"What did you learn about her?"

"Well she doesn't understand that everyone is so proud of her and all the people she has around her for one. She thinks I'm her dream man; it's adorable how she writes Mrs. Edward Mason in her notebooks. She wants better, to get out of this place starting with moving in with her dad and then maybe travelling and she loves to write and think, she's a big thinker. She thinks she's ugly even though she's beautiful and she really wishes there was someone there to take care of her. She rejected Jacob who could've given her the best life but she couldn't live without knowing if I was real! Ricardo this girl puzzles me to no extent! She pinches the bridge of her nose, she roles her eyes at the same time as me, she's so different! I…I don't know what else to say…" I became really uncomfortable.

Ricardo smiled, "Edward, you're in lo…"

"No!" I realized what was going on, "No, no, no!"

Ricardo looked puzzled, "What now?"

"You're tricking me, everyone's tricking me, you're doing something about this girl, and she's just an ordinary girl! You're stopping me from saving my mother, you're…horrible!"

Ricardo seemed utterly disgusted with me, "So close…" he mused to himself.

I glared at him, "Whatever you're planning it won't work, Isabella is just my pathetic human assignment, and I'll keep her alive but nothing else." Ricardo looked like he wanted to say something but I stormed out of the room, furious with the way I'd been brainwashed.

**BPOV**

"Edward." I murmured to him, so far off in the distance, "Please don't leave me again."

**So what's the deal with Edward's mom? What was Ricardo trying to say? I want you to review and guess! Cookies for the winner :) The Edward's mom one might be a tad hard but I'm pretty sure you guys could guess what Ricardo was saying and yay! They're going to Europe! And duhduhduh, who attacked Bella? Will he be back for more? Review please I want to hear your guesses! :)**


	10. ch10 jessicas plan & alices fury

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, the characters and all of that. Please don't steal my storyline, it is mine and I hope you all respect that as I am sure you guys are.**

**A/N: Warning! To all who's reviews I replied, I told you this would be a funny chapter, ya umm its not really. lol Sorry! I started off with everyones POV and I was happy then I got bad news and it went downhill. Next chapter (Pasta a la Bella) will be funnier. This one discusses pregnancy and references to such activities involved in that as well as suicidal thoughts, the rating isn't changing but just be aware. I did a few different POV's just to give you an idea of all the people who care about Bella even though she doesn't know they care for her. This is also my longest chapter to date but the ending is good! So read it all the way through! Congratulations to Rosette-Cullen for correctly guessing that Ricardo would be saying you love her (many of you also suggested that) and that Edward's mother committed suicide. Something happened to him and his father and she couldn't take it, Edward will explain everything to Bella in the future. Again, be aware of typos I rushed this one in editing because I'm going to be busy the next few days. Still looking for requests for a beta! Great reviews guys keep it up! thnx, freeyourminddreamer:)**

**Jessica's Plan and Alice's Fury**

**Jessica POV**

Today was day two of my big news. I was so ecstatic, wait until they heard the second half of my plan! I skipped to my first class and saw Mike smiling at me, today was going to be a great day! I noticed Bella looking troubled, I should probably go ask her what's wrong, we'll talk in Trig.

**Mike POV**

A trip to Europe, how awesome! Only Jessica would think of something like this, I wonder if Bella would want to sit with me on the plane. Apparently Jessica has a really romantic second half to this plan, I can't wait to hear it hopefully I can finally get Bella to agree to go out with me!

**Kate POV**

Bella was not amused with the plan. Bella was extremely hard to please but it didn't mean we didn't try.

As I sat in my spot at my science desk with Nick I thought about Bella, I had made sure she was very aware that Alice, Rosalie, Vikki, all of us, were prepared to use force to ensure she made this trip. Nick smiled at me.

"You okay babe?"

"I have a name jerk." I didn't mean to be so cruel, he knew I loved him, but my woman instincts kicked in first and I fought strongly for the right that as equals we deserved to be called by our real names.

He pulled me close to him, "Are you okay beautiful?" His face leaned into my ear.

"I'm waiting." I rolled my eyes.

"Katrina, your face seems troubled and it's worrying me, are you alright?"

"Much better." I smiled, "I'm just worried about Bella that's all."

He frowned, "It'll all work out, I'm just worried about that man, James and Laurent couldn't find him, I hope he doesn't come back."

I sighed, "That's why Europe is a good idea."

Nick nodded, "Just don't worry too much, save some Kate for me."

I looked up into his eyes, they were watching me intently, "I love you Nick." I whispered.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, "Love you too Kate."

**Jasper POV**

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I just found out what Jessica's planning, damn that girl for not giving me more notice! Bella doesn't have enough outfits to impress!" Her beautiful features were scrunched together as she struggled to solve this problem.

"Bella has bigger problems than a lack of flattering outfits." I reminded her.

"That's true but still…"

We were in spare first period in the library; I pulled her into my arms.

"Don't trouble yourself, we've got her back." I smiled to her, she smiled back.

"Thanks Jazz but I need to vent my anger out so can you convince the guys to hit the gym in Port Angeles tonight?" she asked, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Why?" I knew I was putty in her hands, but I still wanted to know.

"Because…when I get angry I take my credit card and drag the girls out with me so we can go shopping and the gym is close for if we need you!" she clapped at the thought of this.

I sighed, "I'll work something out."

"That's why I love you Jazz." I leant down and kissed her.

"That's why I love you too Alice."

**Rosalie POV**

"Emmett!" I squealed, we were in the broom closet and I knew we needed to keep it down.

"I'm sorry Rose baby it's just I can't keep my hands off of you!"

I smacked him, "You're making me sound like a…"

"No, no!" he waved his hands in front of my face, "Because you're so beautiful!"

I smiled, "That's better." He pulled me close and started kissing my neck, "I think Alice wants to go shopping tonight." He groaned, from me or my response I wasn't quite sure.

"I don't like being away from you." He said.

"I know but you'll probably be at the gym in Port Angeles. In case anything happens with Bella or any of us really." I explained.

"I'm worried about her, James was telling me about the guy that attacked her and they couldn't find him."

"I know, it's scary but you guys will find him, you're my big tough bear Emmett, I love you to death, you're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for." I let him pull me in for one last kiss.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" his eyes shifted, he seemed almost nervous.

"Of course."

**Emmett POV**

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, I love you so much." Her smile grew and her eyes flickered to mine, so beautiful.

"I love you too Emmett." She laughed.

"I know this is totally cheesy considering we're in the broom closet but I need to ask you something."

She laughed again, the sound of an angel, "It's okay."

"Rose, would you ever consider marrying me?" My voice almost broke, I had been practicing this for weeks and I still was nervous.

Her jaw dropped, "Emmett, are you asking me to marry you?"

"I agree we're too young so not to marry me but," I pulled the ring from my back pocket, "This is a promise ring Rosalie, because I promise to love you forever."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and I pulled her close to me.

"Em put the ring on my finger." I smiled and followed her instructions, she investigated the ring with her other hand, "It's so beautiful."

"Just like you."

"I love you Emmett, one day I will marry you." Our smiles were huge as I grabbed her into a big bear hug and she laughed.

"Ahem," there was a voice as the door opened, "What do we have here?"

**Victoria POV**

I tried really hard to hold in my laughter but I just couldn't.

"It's okay Rosy, it's just us!" I squealed.

Rose nearly collapsed, "Oh my God Vikki you scared the hell out of me!"

"What the hell are you guys doing, you've been gone for ten minutes!" James asked.

"Sorry buddy, you know a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do." Emmett laughed.

Rosy smacked him and that's when I saw the ring.

"Holy shit, are you two engaged?!" I yelled.

"It's a promise ring." Rosalie explained with a huge smile.

"Nice man." James high fived Emmett before pulling me into his arms, "I love you Vikki."

"Love you to James." He kissed the top of my head and we all headed back to class.

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella!" Jessica waved as I entered the Trig room.

"Hey Jess, nice announcement yesterday."

"Thanks!" she laughed, "So what's up are you okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous for your next big announcement today." I forced a laugh; I was also completely uncomfortable in the clothes I had been forced in again today.

"Well it's a good one I promise."

"Alright."

"Did you hear the news?" she was jumping in her seat so it must be good.

"Umm, I don't think so."

"Emmett gave Rosalie a promise ring! In the broom closet!" she started to laugh.

"It's true!" Vikki turned around from in front of Jessica, "James and I caught them."

I stifled a laugh, the broom closet was a known make-out spot for Forks High, Emmett and Rose used it most frequently though.

"Wow." I managed to say, Emmett and Rose together forever? I could see that, like Jasper and Alice, Jessica and Mike (once he realized I didn't like him), Tanya and Jake, Kate and Nick, Laurent and Irina, James and Vikki, Lauren and Connor…the list went on and on but a little voice in my head asked me if they would really be together forever, I told it to shut up.

"Ahem!" the teacher put an end to our discussion and I began doodling in my notebook.

"Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason." I was in Biology yesterday when it came to me, Edward's middle name was Anthony, it fit perfectly, just like his last name, Mason. I smiled, but frowned immediately, it didn't have the same effect as yesterday. I erased the names and waited for lunch to come.

Rose was waiting to jump me after Trig, "Look!" she squealed.

"I heard!" I joined in the jumping up and down, "It's beautiful."

"Oh my!" Kate joined in the jumping and soon Alice was there too.

"You're so lucky!"

"He's so great!"

"Thanks everyone." Rose blushed.

"Go suck a cow!" All of us girls turned to see where that had come from, but it was just two juniors fighting so we resumed our squealing on the way to the cafeteria. Kate and I took our normal spots in line to insult the people of our school.

"Hey Kate, hey Bella!" Angela greeted us.

"Hey, did you hear about Rose and Emmett?" Kate asked.

"Yes! It's so sweet!" Angie squealed as I noticed Ben become extremely uncomfortable.

"Go to the table Ben, its girl time." I ordered. He smiled and ran towards Nick.

"So who are we insulting today ladies?" Angie asked.

"Emmett first because he practically proposed in the broom closet." Kate started.

I laughed, "Lauren's jealousy?"

"And her skirt?" Angie asked.

"Ugh, definitely, she needs a new wardrobe that consists of pants not cloths!"

"You're wearing a cloth?" Nick asked confused, from behind us.

"Go away, we're busy." Angie ordered as he chuckled, walking away.

"Ahem!" Jessica yelled from the microphone

"Oh no." I groaned.

"Guess what everybody?"

"What Jessica?" everyone yelled back.

"We're having a Romance Game!"

"Oh my God." Kate's jaw dropped and I joined in her swearing except under my breath.

"We'll be selling flowers and chocolates and having secret admirers! You all will be making a little profile about yourself and people can send you secret notes! We might even set up a timetable for that darn broom closet," she laughed to herself, "But some people have already used it today. So what do you guys think?" Everyone began cheering.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." I begged Kate.

"She's gone psycho." Kate explained.

"No freaking way." Even Angela agreed.

"So start creating your profiles and when you're ready hand then in to me! We're going to be making kissing booths and everything! There's not enough romance after Valentine's Day."

"Kill me now." I moaned.

"Have fun guys!" with that Jessica left the mike and I saw tons of people begin writing profiles!

"Wow." I said.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Let's get to our table." Angie suggested, we nodded and followed.

"Bella Swan, sexy single girl looking for fun, comfort, handsome…" Alice was saying to Jasper.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, grabbing the paper from her.

"Dammit Emmett you were supposed to be on lookout!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I'm to busy with my own lady."

"Eww don't make me gag Emmett." Kate smacked him.

I laughed, "I will write my own profile." I grabbed the pen and paper.

_Isabella, Bella, Swan_

_Thinks this is stupid._

_Looking for sweet, kind guy that fulfills my extremely high expectations._

_High maintenance chick with big issues._

_Wants a storybook romance._

_Must respect that I will keep secrets from him and maybe cheat on him._

_If you fulfill these, call me! I answer to sexy._

"How's that Alice?" she frowned at me, seeing right through my plan.

"Jessica!" she yelled. Jess ran at us and grabbed the profile.

My mouth dropped, "Alice!" I yelled.

"You wrote it." She shrugged as I groaned.

"Check out mine." Kate laughed.

_Katrina, Kate, Succumbi_

_Wants Nicholas Dally._

_If you are not Nick Dally stop reading._

_Nick is hotter than you so just give up._

_You stand no chance._

_Nick will beat you to a pulp and I will help._

_Love you Nick!_

I snorted, "That's perfect." Everyone had liked my style and joined in.

_Victoria, Vikki, Bubbly_

_Is in love with James Fierce._

_James is my lover._

_Don't even try to leave me a note.  
__  
I will rip it to pieces._

_James, I love you baby.  
_

_James Fierce_

_I'm Vikki's._

_As in Victoria Bubbly._

_She owns me, in all ways._

_Sorry ladies, I love her._

_Love you too Vikki._

_Nicholas, Nick, Dally_

_If you make a move on Kate I will kill you if she doesn't get to you first._

_She's mine and I am hers._

_Love you Kate, that's all you need to see, back off!  
_

_Emmett Dwyer_

_Big tough hottie._

_Sexy and strong._

_Completely awesome._

_Loves Rosalie so just go away.  
_

_Rosalie, Rose, Hale-Cullen_

_The most beautiful girl in the world._

_Emmett's fiancée so, in his own words, go away!  
_

_Alice Dwyer_

_Don't you dare call me Shorty._

_Shopaholic._

_Loves giving makeovers._

_I love Jasper Hale-Cullen!_

_Jasper Hale-Cullen_

_I love Alice!_

"Very original Jasper." I commented, he laughed.

"Read mine Bella!" More people handed me their profiles.

_Jessica Stanley_

_Cheerleader, spirit leader, intelligent, beautiful._

_Loves to have fun!_

_Looking for cute guy with great smile and loves our hometown._

I love you, don't you love me too?  


_Irina Jeduli_

_Is Laurent's so don't even try.  
_

_Laurent Bedufs_

_Is Irina's do don't even try._

"I like the short to the point ones." This was surprisingly funny.

_Michael, Mike, Newton_

_Loves a girl, does she love me back?_

_Athletic bread-winner, loves our hometown._

I'll protect you from everything you fear.

_Let me be your man._

I mentally cringed and hoped he meant Jessica.

_Angela, Angie, Webber_

_Loves Ben Cheney  
_

_Ben Cheney_

_Angie's my girl._

"Wow guys, these are…" I struggled for the right word, "Probably not what Jessica meant."

Everyone laughed, "Isn't that the point?"

"True." I joined in the laughing as Jessica began setting up tables with profiles and flowers.

"Where's Nick?" Kate asked with a pout, "If he abandoned me he is so walking home!"

"I'm right here, these are for you." Kate jumped out of her spot with a scream as Nick tapped her back.

"Dammit you scared me!" she yelped.

He laughed and gave her three flowers.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Alright I accept these flowers buddy." He just smiled at her. A few other guys had bought some flowers and most of the couples were getting too close for my liking so I excused myself.

"Gag gag I'm going to get my books."

Rosalie waved her ring hand to me and I rolled my eyes at her, "Get a room!"

Emmett looked suspiciously in the direction of the broom closet but after seeing my face decided against it.

"I'm going to the library do you want to come Bella?" Irina asked.

"Sure." I answered and followed her towards the library.

She took the wrong turn and ended up leading me outside.

I smiled, "What do you need to talk about?" I had the reputation of being an "advice girl" and a very good listener, this happened a lot.

She sighed, her eyes worried, "I might be pregnant."

I had been expecting something like this, "Okay, we'll gather all the girls tonight and have a little party, don't worry we'll figure it out." I gave her a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Bells." Alice had found her way outside and told us of her plans to go shopping and I explained the situation to her, we agreed we'd shop in Port Angeles and then go back to my house and test Irina. The warning bell had sounded to I ran to my locker and then Biology. Mr. Banner put the second half of the movie on and I felt much more alone then yesterday. I looked at my notebook but I really felt no use for scribbling about a guy who didn't even exist. Silently, I headed to gym class and, feeling ill, sat out of co-ed volleyball again.

I drove home, quieter than usual, I had to drop of my stuff and grab my purse before meeting the girls at the Cullens. No one was home as I made my way upstairs. Something overtook me and I fell onto my bed, covered in tears.

"It's not fair!" I started pounding on my pillow.

"What did I ever do God!" I screamed at the ceiling, "Why does everyone hate me! Why do you enjoy seeing me tortured!" the tears kept pouring and I felt so sick to my stomach. I rose to the mirror and saw such a hideous person. I wanted out, I needed a way out, and that's when I knew…Phil had a knife, it was in the basement…

**EPOV**

"Edward, she's in trouble." Ricardo ran to my room.

"I don't care." I snarled at him, although my stomach lurched, Bella...in trouble...

"She has a knife Edward, she wants out…"

"No!" I roared, jumping to my feet and arriving in her room.

She was standing at the mirror, knife in hand; it was raised at her arm…

"Bella!" I screamed, she turned to me, I was completely visible, I was in my human form.

She was stunned, completely out of her mind; she had no idea what she was doing. Her mind wasn't functioning properly and she continued with the knife. I jumped at her, grabbing the knife and tossing it across the room, pinning her in my arms on the bed.

"Edward." She mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Bella I'm here."

"I love you Edward." She whispered and I felt a pain in my chest, like a knife.

"I love you too Bella." I pressed my lips ever so softly to hers, pulling her closer to me, protecting her.

**BPOV**

I was in my truck to the Cullen house. I didn't know what had just happened. One minute I was fine, next I was crying, then there was a knife but I came to my senses lying on my bed. It had only been a few minutes and the only memory that was clear was me confessing my love to Edward, who didn't even exist.

"Bella's here!" Kate yelled from the porch. I moved, in a daze, to Rosalie's car and we were on the road. I noted that every girl I knew had decided to come, we were in two or three cars, but only this car was going to my house tonight for Irina, must be a sale or something.

Everyone began chatting to themselves and before I knew it we were along the boardwalk shopping. Alice was moving at a frantic pace, grabbing clothes after clothes and throwing them at everyone.

"This is for Kate!" she'd yell and something would fly towards Kate.

"Jess!" a pair of jean soared towards Jessica.

"Bella!" I saw a strapless top come my way. I groaned, adding it to my pile, and headed for the change rooms. They were all full.

"I'm going to the men's section! It's dead anyways!" I yelled, knowing someone would hear me.

I started changing through the clothes, sticking a few things in the automatic rejection pile, the leather mini-skirt, the push-up bra to name a few. I was on my last item, a blue flowery dress, but I wanted someone's opinion. I walked out of the room and noticed one of the girls standing at the corner.

"Hey what do you think?" I yelled.

"Appetizing." They replied.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes, "Get or dump?" I asked, I thought it was Kate.

"All I want is you." I started to back away, preparing a scream, but I was shoved back into the change room, his hand covering my eyes and mouth. I kicked really hard and tried to bite his hands. I heard the door slam and I was all alone again.

I sat on the bench, almost shaking. "What the hell?" I mused to myself. No one had been here, definitely not. I shook my head and realized I was just day dreaming. I decided that I liked the dress and headed back to where I saw Irina.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

I agreed as we all piled our purchases and headed for our cars. I noticed the guys were outside waiting.

"We went looking for you guys inside but none of us saw you guys." James said.

"I thought I saw Bella but it wasn't her." Laurent added quietly.

"I couldn't even find you Rose! And I can spot you from a mile away!" Emmett laughed.

"Whatever boys, we're going home." Kate dismissed them with a shake of her hand. My carload drove to the Cullen house in silence. We all piled into my truck and headed to my house, then Alice's room.

"Got the test?" I asked.

Kate threw the box at me and I handed it to Irina. She went into the bathroom and then came back out with the test. We waited in dead silence for five minutes.

"Negative." Vikki whispered.

"Thank God." Irina choked. We all threw our arms around her.

"I'd better go, it's getting late." Vikki said. We all nodded and said our goodbyes, everything would be back to normal tomorrow, no one thought any less of Irina considering we'd done this for Lauren (who was not present this time) a few months ago, they all had boyfriends that they were all going to marry and have families with in Forks so it didn't really matter to them. I never told them that to me it did...a bit, maybe I was jealous, but not of what they did with them, more that they had someone to love them, I really wanted that. Not all of the girls were like Irina or Lauren, but most wanted to be, all I wanted was to be loved, was that to much to ask?

"How was shopping honey?" Renee asked.

"Great, got a few good stuff." I replied.

"Awesome!" Alice added enthusiastically.

"I'm tired, I'm hitting the sack." I told them. They just nodded.

"Are you okay Bells?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah why?"

"Anything happen today?"

Well I confessed my love to the air for a guy that doesn't exist and I think I may have kissed the air, thinking it was him then I almost got attacked in the change room but it may have just been a daydream and I had suicidal thoughts, but other than that nothing else.

"Nope I'm fine, nothing happened." He gave me a hug.

"Alright, good night Bells."

"Good night Emmett." I closed the door to my room and almost had a heart attack at what I saw.

**EPOV**

"Who is he Ricardo?!" I yelled. He had come back for her, but I hadn't seen him, he disappeared again! I had stayed with her, made sure she was alright.

"Why don't we talk about what you did to her?"

I struggled with my words, "I took the knife away from her, I pushed her to the bed."

"And…" he had that stupid smile on his face again.

"She said she loved me, I told her I loved her too, I kissed her." My voice went really quiet.

Ricardo was beside me in a flash, "What are you feeling right now Edward?"

"Like there's a knife in my chest, it really hurts. I want to be beside her, to protect her; I don't want her being like my mother. I want to be with her; I'll figure it out, I will…" my voice trailed off, "What is it Ricardo, what's wrong with me?"

He sighed but it was more of a happy one, "You're in love Edward."

"I'm in what?"

He just looked at me.

"I love her…" somehow the words were easier to say now.

"Yes, you do."

"And you knew this would happen."

"One day I will explain it all to you, but I think you need to start explaining to Bella."

"What?!" I yelled, that was completely preposterous!

He rolled his eyes, "She loves you too, she's just confused and thinks you're not real so you need to tell her about you."

"But that's against the rules." I pleaded.

"You're a special case Edward."

"But…she'll think I'm the psychotic stalker!" I was exasperated, this I had not expected.

"And you'll be patient, and you'll show her, and you'll teach her." He made it sound so easy.

"I can…try?" I asked.

He nodded, "Edward, I am going to give you one lesson of advice that you have to promise to take."

"Okay."

"You have to fight for the things you love."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Then go."

I smiled and moved to Bella's room, where I waited for her in her rocking chair.

**BPOV**

"What the…" I murmured. He was there for a minute, and then he was gone. My mind was definitely pulling tricks on me, it's late. I decided I was seeing things and laid down to sleep.

**EPOV**

I chickened out, I couldn't do it but now I laid beside my sleeping angel, my angel. I laughed to myself at that irony.

"Soon beautiful." I whispered to her, "Soon I will tell you everything."

**A/N: Awww he chickened out :( poor Eddie has butterflies in his stomach..okay its late and the author is tired. I want more suggestions on who you think the stalker is! Got some good ones last time, keep guessing! There is a BIG BIG BIG FORESHADOWED LINE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, just a hint you know. COUGH RICARDO COUGH kudos and cookies to you who guesses it. Alsoooo I want to know which of the surprising POVs did you like best? Also, feel free to criticise or add your opinions. Poll will be closing in next few days, Rome is in the lead! If you haven't voted yet go vote! Review, you guys are always awesome! More reviews make me want to write faster I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but it will probably be a few days so cherish this long one. :D**


	11. ch11 pasta a la Bella

**Disclaimer: Nada of the TW references are mine!! But...you knew that!**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Firstly I apologize for taking so long, I have been bombarded with homework and projects! I put off my latest one to get this out to you guys! I didn't re-read for spelling/grammar because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get it out anytime soon, in desperate need of Beta!! OMG over 50 reviews and 1700 hits! Thank you thank you thank you! Okay to clear up Edward's last name is MASEN not MASON my spelling error, I apologize. Thank you also to all you lovely reviewers with your guesses to who the stalker/killer is..duhduhduh I put up a poll for you guys! And the guy is in that list! So go vote right now! The alibi's are beside the names! Ricardo's POV starts off this one and its a funnier chapter than my usual, funny for Bella, fluffy romance for Edward, Barbie Girl for Emmett? You'll have to read and find out! I think that's everything, thnx again everybody! enjoy, freeyourminddreamer:)**

**Pasta a la Bella**

**Ricardo POV**

Edward had been confused, to put it simply. He was a special case, one of the strangest I had helped, but I was determined to see it through. I grabbed the file and read the words again, still as startled as when I read them the first time.

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_Born: June 20, 1901_

_Child of: Elizabeth and Edward Masen_

_Gender: Male_

_Love Status: Isabella Marie Swan, born September 13, 1901_

_  
__**EDIT:**__Isabella was not born on September 13, 1901. Error in her future, she would not have survived, irreversible. Isabella Marie Swan will be born September 13, 1987. No other match found for Edward Anthony Masen. Tragic accident will occur May 17, 1918 taking both Edward Senior and Edward Junior. Irreversible suicide will take Elizabeth Masen. Edward Junior will become a GA to spare his mother. He will be a GA for Isabella Marie Swan. Suitable match; allowed to continue. Ricardo will oversee this special case._

The second page was similar, except about her…

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Born: September 13, 1901_

_Child of: Renee and Charlie Swan_

_Gender: Female_

_Love Status: Edward Anthony Masen, born June 20, 1901_

_**EDIT:**__Isabella was not born on September 13, 1901. Error in her future, she would not have survived, irreversible. Isabella Marie Swan will be born September 13, 1987. Isabella is a Dark Beat as well as having a PM. Edward Anthony Masen will be allowed to save her. This is a suitable match; allowed to continue. Ricardo will oversee this special case._

A GA and a human; never heard of before. Sometimes we make mistakes, heaven can make mistakes but we always fix them. Some people cannot live in certain times, certain places, with certain people. Very rarely one mistake can set off a whole time bomb, so many hazardous events that someone will wind up dead. Isabella would not have survived in that time period, as a result of her not being there Edward and his father died. His mother then committed suicide, prompting Edward to become a GA to save her and spare her. Isabella would be born for Edward to care for. It would be a hard task, two people one a "figment of the imagination" and another living, breathing human, to fall in love. But if anyone could do it, it would be Edward. Isabella did not have a bright future, she was on the list of a psychopathic killer in her own small town and with her own demons, she was one heck of a handful. Edward, caught between loving her and saving his mother, I wouldn't be surprised if he broke down and cried. I sighed, putting the file down, we had yet to figure out who the killer was, that could at least helped Edward.

I didn't know how they were going to make this work, he was eternally 17 and she was in her last year of high school. He was from heaven, she from Earth, it just didn't add up…but I knew better than to question the judgement above me. I watched Edward as he lay beside his true love, he had chickened out again. I had stressed to him that you have to fight for the one you love…because I missed my chance, I let her be reassigned to someone else and I came here. Ricardo, the eternal GA always helping never being helped. I saw her in my mind, her in that red dress, chasing me… None of that had ever happened. All GA's were errors, people who died too soon or chose to pay for the mistake of another. I could have gone back, could have gone to her, but I felt unworthy. I let her live and a part of me died; I would not let Edward make the same mistake that I did, no matter what.

**BPOV**

"Edward, Edward…" Every night I was having the same dream. I was kidnapped by a crazy man, tied to the tracks of a railway and I would scream for Edward to save me. Sometimes he did…sometimes he didn't. Tonight he did. He took me into his arms and kissed me.

"Soon beautiful," he whispered, "Soon I will explain everything."

"I trust you." I murmured back, just glad to be in the safety of his arms again.

"Wow Alice she really is hilarious when she talks in her sleep! But who's Edward?" Emmett was muffling his laughter and I heard Alice too.

"I don't know! I'll have to interrogate her about Edward, I wonder if it's Mike's codename?!" Alice exclaimed.

"No way! I'll bet it's me and she has a secret crush on me!" I almost rolled my eyes, Emmett and his ego.

Alice snorted, "In your dreams buddy!" I decided to have some fun with them.

"Mmm." I made a playful moan escape my lips as I turned to the side, "Ow that's the spot."

I knew Emmett and Alice's jaws were on the floor by now.

"Rosalie! Oh oh!" I screamed.

Alice laughed, she knew I was faking, but Emmett's eyes were probably bulging out of his head.

"Oh my God Alice!" He gasped.

Alice was playing along too, "Wow I know, I never knew!"

"Do you think they'd let me watch?" he asked.

"Emmett!" I screamed, throwing the pillow at him as me and Alice burst into laughter.

"So…you were faking right?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No Emmett your girlfriend and me get it on every Thursday when you're playing football." Once again, Emmett did not note the sarcasm and his eyes grew wide.

"Eww you sicko she's kidding." Alice hit him with the pillow again.

"I knew that." Emmett pouted as me and Alice exchanged a glance.

"So who's Edward?" Alice asked, making herself comfortable on my bed.

"Uhh I have no idea, who is he?" Playing stupid was not my best attribute.

She rolled her eyes, "You were yelling for him to come save you then you told him you loved him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I shook my head.

This time Emmett hit me with the pillow, "If you do not answer the question I will personally allow Alice to perform a makeover on you."

I gasped; the nerve! "Fine, he's my boyfriend." I told them, casually.

Again, their eyes practically exploded, "Your what?!" Alice burst.

"Myfictionalimaginaryboyfriendwhodoesn'texisteventhoughIamcompletelyinlovewithhim." I added, very fast.

Emmett started to laugh, "Okay slowly now."

I let out a sigh and slowly, stressing each syllable, repeated my statement, "My fictional imaginary boyfriend who doesn't exist even though I am completely in love with him."

They exchanged a glance, "Okay, it's time for someone to start getting out more." Alice concluded.

I glared at her, "I have an excellent social life." Emmett and Alice exchanged another glance. "Shut up!" I squealed, "Just because I don't have an awesome boyfriend or girlfriend and just because I don't like to go partying and be sexually active every night of the week doesn't mean I don't have my own type of social life involving books and music and stuff _**I**_ like! I'm fine! Why doesn't anyone understand I'm..." my brother and sister were shocked, I was usually calm and hardly ever raised my voice.

"You're..." Emmett asked.

"Finished, sorry guys I didn't mean to yell I'm just tired, let me get dressed."

"Okay." Alice and Emmett were silent and they left my room. With another sigh I moved myself out of bed and to my closet, deciding that tonight I would spend the night at Charlie's, where my sleep talking would not cause problems. I heard a knock at the door and Kate entered.

"What are you doing here so early?" I mumbled.

"Sleeping Beauty we have to leave for school in ten minutes, you're going to be late."

"Oh." I sighed.

"What's up?" she asked, flopping down beside me on the ground.

"Myeh, the usual." I answered.

"Alice and Emmett said you made an unusual outburst this morning." She didn't press me for information, what I loved about Kate.

"Yeah it was because of something I said in my sleep, I was talking about Edward, I said I loved him." She was confused but didn't press about Edward. As I grabbed some clothes and started to change I told her about Edward, my imaginary lover, I had created.

"Wow Bells..." she mused.

"I know, I know." I answered, "Please don't play the "you need to get out more" card because, I know, I do."

She shrugged, "Well are you sure this Edward exists?"

"How am I supposed to know, but I think so."

She smiled, "Then I'll help you find him solider!" she stood and saluted me.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm coming to Europe with you guys."

"Which is next week..." Kate trailed off

I gasped and turned around, half stuck in my sweater, "Next week?! As in like," counted on my fingers, today was Wednesday so, "FIVE DAYS!" I could here my voice raise and octave.

"Yeah, super Alice remember? Next week Europe, week after that finals, week after that prom and grad."

I collapsed on my bed, "You've got to be kidding me."

She joined me, "I know, I wish I was."

"Kate," I whispered, suddenly serious.

"Ya Bells?"

"Can we have a sleepover like this weekend? Get Alice to plan shopping for Europe and then all us girls can have a girls night out. I think we need it before Europe and then again right before," I winced, "Prom and grad."

"Okay."

"Bella," I heard Emmett enter my room, "Are you intending on going to school with your sweater over your head?"

"Yes, of course, it's the newest fashion statement from Australia."

"Oh okay, but it looks kinda weird." Emmett said.

"I'm kidding Em it's me not Alice," I started laughing, "I could use a little help."

He chuckled but helped me pull the sweater off of my head.

"Thanks Emmett." I gave him a quick hug, "You sexy beast."

His eyebrows rose, "I could squeeze you in for a session of all this," he flexed his muscles, "If you're interested."

"Definitely, mmm, you know I have one big huge crush on you." I emphasized each word with a poke on his abs.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me to the bed, "So not funny Bella you know I was kidding."

I winked, "But I wasn't."

He just laughed and left me with Kate who was on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Move your ass let's get this day over with." I threw a pillow at her as she followed me, still snorting.

Alice gasped when she saw my outfit, "Beh-la!" she was angry, she was always angry when she pronounced my name like that.

"How do you expect to catch anyone's attention dressed like that?! Remember the profiles!"

I rolled my eyes, "Any guy for me will like me for my baggy sweaters and jeans that aren't the latest fashion." I hugged myself like a teddy bear, "hmph that's my final answer."

It was then I noticed that most of my friends were gathered in my kitchen and were now laughing at me.

"Wow Bella, just wow." Nick choked.

"You're one little bundle of joy today aren't you?" James teased.

I bounced in my spot, "Thanks everyone, now get the hell out of my house."

This sent everyone into more hysterics, "Bells, you should be a stand up comedian." Vikki giggled. I still didn't understand what was so funny but I had a certain edge to today, like something good was going to happen.

"Let's get to school, something good's going to happen!" I squealed…everyone stared at me.

"Did you just squeal?" Rose asked.

"Umm, yes?" I didn't understand the big deal. Rose rolled her eyes and everyone filed out of the house, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Kate shook her head, "You Bella, usually you're so miserable, today you're not."

"So?"

She just smiled so I shrugged; I had no idea where this newfound confidence had come from either.

**EPOV**

I was so surprised, so amazed, at how easily the words came from her mouth.

"I love you Edward." The way her lips moved, forming those four simple words and how easily they sent goose bumps through my skin. She shivered and I pulled her closer, the beautiful blush rising to her skin. I kissed the top of her head.

"Today love you will have a wonderful day." I smiled, I would do everything I could to make this day amazing, let her feel the happiness she was bringing to me.

Emmett and Alice came in and she awoke from hearing them, I instantly stiffened, could they see the way her body was positioned in my arms even though I was invisible to them? The answer was no, she shifted and pretended to be having a naughty dream about her brother's girlfriend.

"Mmm…Rosalie, oh! Oh!" I chuckled; she was so bright, so comical. I watched as they joked but I turned my gaze as Kate entered and she changed, I couldn't let myself watch her dress. I heard the lift in her voice, it was working, I was manipulating her feelings ever so slightly to brighten her day. My smile grew as I watched her joke with Emmett and the rest of her friends downstairs. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

**BPOV**

"Miss Swan? The answer please?"

"Pardon?" Shit, shit, shit!

"Miss Swan, I would appreciate your undivided attention in class." I pay attention all the time!

I just shrugged; I wouldn't let her ruin my day. Kate snickered at my side; I was a different Bella today. The lunch bell finally rang and we rushed to the cafeteria.

Angela was already there, snickering at our enthusiasm.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Attention everyone!" Jessica was at the microphone again for her newest announcement.

"I'm moving to Alaska!" I mimicked her voice.

Kate and Angela erupted into laughter and I joined in, all three of us received a death glare from Jessica but we would apologize later, we were all friends.

"Anyways, all the profiles are on display throughout the cafeteria! Buy some flowers, buy some chocolate, ask out the girl or guy of your dreams to the end of year dance or for the grads, prom! Or even to sit with you on the plane to Europe next week!" she giggled.

Everyone cheered and the cafeteria went back to normal.

"Who saw the new cheerleading uniforms?" Kate asked with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Were they made by the 'sluts incorporated'?" Angela asked, "sluts incorporated" was a term Kate had created.

"No, they were made by the disgusting pervs we call the guys of Forks High." I blurted a little too loud. Everyone in line and around us turned to me and began laughing.

"Nice one Bells!" I heard Emmett yell as the cheerleaders, made up of my sister and best friends, shook their heads.

"Just kidding girls, you know I love you!" I smiled and they joined in the laughter, today I was being strangely humourous, "Now go find your soul mate on the cafeteria wall!" That comment made everyone laugh even harder. We grabbed our food, disgusting cafeteria pasta, and joined our friends at the tables.

"These outfits aren't that bad." Irina frowned.

"No, I was just kidding." I told them and they smiled, "Now get your asses up and find some hotties on the wall!"

"Holy shit Bells, you're on fire today." Laurent said with a wink in my direction, "I think I've got to go check out your profile."

I fluttered my eyelashes and fanned myself, "Why thank you."

"Bella, this is for you." Oh great, Mike Newton with a flower and a note.

_Hey sexy_

_I read your profile, I think this is stupid too, I'm sweet and I fulfill everyone's expectations no matter how high. You're a sexy chick with sexy issues and I'll fill any storybook romance you can cheat on me as long as I can join, rawr. You know where to find me!_

_Michael, yours forever_

"Please tell me he's joking." I groaned and on cue received a scandalous wink from Mike.

Emmett, Jasper, and Nick glared at him, "Can we go beat him up?" Jasper asked.

"Can I?" Kate butt in.

"I'll handle it." I stood up, and marched to Newton, "You sick pig!" I smacked him and everyone stopped moving. Then I gave him a hug, "You're hilarious, that was a good joke!"

He looked confused, "Oh, ya a joke! Good one Bells eh?"

I smiled, my work was done, "Bye bye Mikey!" Okay, that one was mean. Everyone started laughing and I walked back to my spot with my head up high. I would no longer be receiving any notes from Newton, I had squashed his foot under the table which was our understanding that I knew it was not a joke. Unfortunately I landed not very graceful in my seat and my pasta splashed all over Alice.

"BELLA!" Alice's scream was heard throughout the cafeteria.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I croaked. Emmett was laughing his head off at Alice's enraged expression.

"You think this is funny Emmett?" she asked with a strange tone of voice…then she threw her pasta all over him.

He just grinned, stood up, and declared (because he was Emmett, king of the boys)

"FOOD FIGHT!" and the cafeteria went nuts.

I heard Rosalie swear at Emmett and saw she was covered in pasta, it was a funny sight. Actually, most girls were screaming at their boyfriends to save them from the food even though their boyfriends were to busy attacking each other. Not surprisingly, Kate was one of the main people throwing food and getting covered in pasta. It was then I clicked into reality, I was standing upright in a full target position and no one had hit me, it was strangely bizarre. I grabbed the pasta next to me and threw it in Emmett's face.

He wiped it at smiled, "Pasta a la Bella!" he screamed which confused me until I realized he was just distracting me as the pasta hit me straight in the face.

"Jerk!" I yelled back and joined Kate in the fight. I wasn't going down that easily! I grabbed a big helping of pasta and slammed half into Mike's crotch and the rest in his eyes. I cackled alongside Kate as we smothered everyone in the horrid food, getting drenched ourselves. Then, the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers. If the girls were screaming before, now they were enraged.

"Emmett! Get your ass over here and help me!" Rose yelled from where she was tangled under a table, for cover of course.

"Jasper!"

"Laurent!"

"James!"

"Mike!" I heard Jessica yell and even Angela looked a little ticked at Ben.

Nick came and wrapped his arms around the battle fierce Kate, "That's my girl." He announced triumphantly.

She smiled, "That was fun."

"And now we're wet." I heard Lauren moan to Tyler.

"EVERONE OUTSIDE NOW!" the principal yelled, since the firearm was going off, funny how we could still hear each other over it.

We trudged outside and endured vicious threats from the staff about how immature we were and how they should cancel our Europe trip and prom, but they wouldn't there had been to many confirmations made already. We took our punishments fairly, detentions spread out amongst us for the remainder of the week but that was it, we were in Europe and then finals so they couldn't really do anything to us. I could feel my smirk growing, today was awesome. We were sent back to class but had to clean up after school and I still didn't care. I didn't mind that I had detention for two days, who cares? I didn't mind cleaning up the gym; it'd be with my friends, so what? I especially didn't mind smelling like old pasta sauce, it was me after all not Alice or Rose.

"Wow, you seem awfully happy." Rosalie noted.

I shrugged, "Pshh that was fun! So worth it for _two_ days detention, who cares?!" I smiled and could feel myself beaming.

"She's been infected by the happy bug!" Kate waved her hands in front of my face.

"I'm fine; really, I'll be back to normal tomorrow I swear." I frowned for effect but I was too pleased, I had to smile.

"Whatever Bells." One of the said as I walked away, still smiling.

**EPOV**

I hissed at the vile Michael Newton, how dare he think such horrid thoughts about my sweet Bella?! It didn't matter though, Bella took care of herself very well. I was triumphant with my abilities today, I managed to make her into a bundle of happiness and no disgusting vermin would take that away from her. I watched her squash his foot and walk back to her table, head held high, I was proud of her. Then, she fell, and as I caught her knocked her pasta all over her sister Alice. The little one let out one hell of a shriek and when her brother started laughing through her pasta on him! Then he yelled those two words that signalled utter chaos.

"FOOD FIGHT!" and the cafeteria went wild.

I watched as all the girls screamed to their boyfriends for protection while the guys continued their fights. The only girl I saw was Kate, who jumped right up and joined into the action. I looked at Bella, standing still, and I saw some junior about to splatter her, I ran at him and shoved the pasta all over him, he was confused but just aimed for someone else. I ran back to Bella just as she hit Emmett with a huge pile of pasta. I saw the joy in her face and I decided if he missed her, it would be completely improbable so I winced, but let him hit her with the pasta. It was in that moment I saw her jump and join Kate in the battle, in that moment she became the most desirable person I had ever seen. I yearned to be human, to be with her, to help her… The fire alarm sounded and I jolted back to reality, I had to be more careful, or else I would do something I would regret.

Still smiling, she was still smiling! She was being punished and she was still smiling! Her brown eyes twinkled, her soft hair messy but still beautiful on her shoulders, her smile reaching her ears, the most amazing sight my eyes had beheld.

**BPOV**

"I'm a Barbie girl

in a Barbie world!

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair!

Undress me everywhere!

Imagination, life is your creation!"

I was completely unsure how we had come to this, mops in hand, playing truth or dare, and managed to convince Emmett, Jasper, Nick, James, Laurent, Tyler, Ben, and Mike to sing Barbie girl, but it was hilarious.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"

I was leaning on my mop gasping for air from laughing so hard. Emmett was going solo in the middle with crazy Barbie singing and dancing moves as the others followed in suit around him. The song came to a close and we cheered.

"Emmett, Emmett!" we yelled as he curtsied for us.

"That was hilarious." I exploded, my mouth hurt from smiling so much.

"You're telling me! My boyfriend was pretending to undress him!" Kate was in hysterics still.

We were still choking when they came back and started cleaning, it was a sight I would never forget.

"And it's in the prom slideshow." Angela stated matter-of-factly holding her video camera.

I gasped, "That's my blackmail Angie don't lose it!"

"I promise I won't!" she laughed as we grabbed our brooms and kept cleaning up.

"Hey who's up for a sleepover Friday?" I yelled.

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Definitely! Shopping first though girls!" Alice yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Alice."

I was still smiling as Alice, Emmett, and I entered the house that night.

"A food fight!" Renee heard us enter and lit into us, "What were you thinking?!"

"Mom," Emmett began.

"Don't you mom me Emmett! All of you are in deep trouble!"

"MOM!" he yelled and Renee's jaw dropped, "I need to talk to you."

"Fine." She said, following him into the kitchen, "You two stay there."

"What's he saying?" I asked Alice but she shrugged. In two minutes Renee and Emmett re-entered the main hall.

"Okay, go upstairs; you served your cleaning duty today and detentions for the next two days that's fine." Renee smiled, "Bella can I talk to you?" The harsh reality hit me, did they do all of that for me? I felt so pathetic; I had to be _pleased_ by _them_?!

"What is it Mom, it's all my fault by the way I spilled my pasta on Alice." It sounded so simple now.

She shrugged, "So how's it going, we don't really mother-daughter talk that much anymore."

"It's alright, today was fun we dared all the guys to sing Barbie girl it was pretty hilarious." I went into a few details and she joined in my laughter, I did love my Mom, just sometimes she could be a hassle.

She sighed, "Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine."

"You always look so…sad, it worries me."

It was my turn to shrug, "I'm fine Mom, honestly."

"I believe you honey but next week in Europe will you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I knew I would regret it but I really wanted to go upstairs.

"Flirt! Let loose!"

I groaned, "You're kidding Mom, this is me we're talking about."

She smiled, "Let the girls fancy you up and then go out and party okay?"

"Sure Mom whatever you say, you're supposed to know best right?"

She hugged me, "Love you Bells."

"Love you too Mom."

I silently walked up the stairs. Maybe they weren't so oblivious after all…

**EPOV**

"Mom, she's happy today." I was watching the conversation between Renee and Emmett and it was puzzling.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked her son.

"She's happy Mom, really happy! The happiest she's been in a long time. She was smiling and joking and laughing and she actually meant every single word of it." I wished Bella could hear them, that she could see how much everyone cared.

"What about the food fight?"

"It was an accident you know Bella she dropped some food on Alice but she seemed so happy we needed to get her involved Mom, blame it one me and Alice and the gang but we did it for Bella. She was happy today Mom, it was a good day." They tracked her good days and bad days?

Renee smiled, "Still, couldn't you guys have hit the movies or something?"

Emmett shrugged, "It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Any idea what this started from?"

"No clue but she was really happy Mom, it was the Bella I remember, the one that's still there sometimes."

"I know honey, she'll come back to stay soon."

"I really hope so." Renee gave Emmett a weak smile and she went back into the hall.

"Bella can I talk to you?" she asked softly.

"What is it Mom, it's all my fault by the way I spilled my pasta on Alice." I noted the frigid tone Bella was using.

Renee shrugged, "So how's it going, we don't really mother-daughter talk that much anymore."

"It's alright, today was fun we dared all the guys to sing Barbie girl it was pretty hilarious." Bella began describing the Barbie girl event today which I must admit was quite hilarious.

She sighed, "Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine."

"You always look so…sad, it worries me."

Bella shrugged, "I'm fine Mom, honestly."

"I believe you honey but next week in Europe will you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?

"Flirt! Let loose!" I snorted; Renee had to be kidding, although I must say the idea of Bella letting loose was quite amusing.

Bella groaned, "You're kidding Mom, this is me we're talking about."

Renee cracked a smile, "Let the girls fancy you up and then go out and party okay?"

"Sure Mom whatever you say, you're supposed to know best right?"

Renee hugged Bella, "Love you Bells."

"Love you too Mom." I watched as she silently trudged upstairs, suddenly not sure of the people she noted as oblivious to her pain, maybe Bella was beginning to notice after all.

I let her change before entering her room, I decided against telling her today, it had been too good a day. She was planning a sleepover with her friends to find out about their futures so I made my plan for Sunday or in Europe, yes in Europe I would meet her! I sat in the rocking chair as my Bella; my sweet, sweet angel laid her head to rest with a smile after a fun-filled day.

**BPOV**

It was quiet and I enjoyed the peaceful serenity of it. The thoughts were occurring to me that perhaps my family was not quite as oblivious as I took them for but still, they knew nothing sometimes of what I was capable of. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused for once on the positive aspect of today, the food fight, the adrenaline, the smiling…it wasn't like me but it felt sweet, like just maybe someone out there was looking out for me…

**A/N: Awwwwwww someone looking out for her. So how many of you guys laughed imagining Emmett breaking out to Barbie Girl? :D thought so! SO go vote in my poll, I want to know who you think the stalker/killer is, even if he wasn't in this chapter he will be in the next! Review, I want to know your opinions and PM me about any questions or if you know a good Beta or would like to Beta! Review about who you voted for in the poll and what you think about Edward's feelings for Bella, too much too soon? Can't wait to hear from you guys, next chapter is called "shopping, sleepovers, and stalkers oh my!" can you guess what happens in that one? hinthint lol well its late and I'll try to get that chapter out soon everybody! now go vote and review! :)**


	12. ch12 just a very bad good dream

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Ahhhh I'm back!! So, I didn't die, I'm alive lol. Although I am partially dead from the amount of homework I have received and projects (hence my absence) and apologize to all my amazing readers for not updating soon!! Now I promised this chapter would be shopping, sleepovers, and stalkers oh my but the chapter is much too long so I cut it in two. This is the first half, next half expect in an ACTUAL couple of days lol. I had a writing block in this one so I give kudos to my bff for helping me get through it, she's awesome! I also apologize if I offended anyone in the last chapter pertaining to certain aspects of clothing with cheerleaders and words used to describe them, I forgot to fix that when I uploaded it so I am sincerely sorry if it came out as offensive, I have friends who are cheerleaders and I have nothing against them or their outfits. No edits in this chapter, got it out as soon as it was finished. Still in desperate need of beta!! Go vote in my poll!! There was only 1 review last chapter so I'd really really like some more constructive critiscm especially on Edward's POV. Oh and just a secret between me and you...I think you'll like near the end of the chapter ;) now go read! thnx, freeyourminddreamer:)**

**Just a very bad good dream?**

**Renee POV**

"He didn't say why!"

"Well there has to be a reason!"

"What does is matter, she was happy!" I couldn't understand why Phil was making a big deal out of this.

"But we should try to talk to her, try to understand what made her happy so we can improve this for the future!" He made a good point there, I had to agree.

"It's a boy, definitely a boy." Phil raised his eyebrows at me and I knew why.

"Does she remind you of you perhaps?" I let out a sigh.

"She does, definitely, but more when I met you."

He smiled, pulling me into his arms, "Do you want to talk to her?"

"I think I will tomorrow, I want to wait and see how she is tomorrow and maybe she should spend the night at her father's plus they girls are having a sleepover on Friday and then…" my voice cracked, "They're off to Europe."

He kissed my neck softly, "They'll be fine honey, they'll be fine none of those guys will let anything happen to Bella or any of the girls."

I sighed, he was so smart, "I know, I know they're my babies and they're going across the ocean! It's frightful, that's all. There will be pickpockets, strange languages, they could get abducted and then we'll get Bella's finger in the mail for a ransom!" I knew I was off on a whim but I had read this book…

"Quiet Renee, it will all be alright I promise."

"I love you, thanks for calming me down."

"I love you too."

**Charlie POV**

"What do you mean she didn't want to tell me? That's completely insane! What the hell was she thinking?!" The fact that I was being told by my ex's new husband about _my_ daughter being attacked in the street was absolutely disgusting! I didn't care that he didn't touch her because her friends grabbed him, _she_ should be the one to tell me, not _Phil_!

"She was going to tell you today, she wants to spend the night talking to you."

I sighed, keep it cool Charlie, keep it cool. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Phil but in the future please allow my _daughter_ or _Renee_ to inform me of such events."

"Renee is unaware of the situation because of her past history with such events."

"I know very well about her past Phil but please keep my words in mind in the future."

"Will do Charlie, will do."

"Good night." I hung up the phone with another sigh, why wouldn't Bella have told me about this! I'm a police officer, so she may have felt nervous but I'm her father first, always her father first…

**BPOV**

"Bella, get up! You're spending the night at Charlie's! Don't you use your alarm clock anymore you're going to be late!" Renee's voice was extra perky this morning.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back, rolling onto my side. It was Thursday, only Thursday, and tonight I had planned on spending with Charlie but I didn't remember telling my mother that. Tomorrow was the last day of normal high school, my last day of regular high school, followed by a shopping trip with Alice and the girls and a sleepover…fun.

Alice burst into the room, "Put this on!" She growled as she threw some clothes at me.

"Aliceeee!" I groaned; I didn't want to look at what she'd chosen for me. Rubbing my eyes I lifted myself out of bed and felt my heart jump when I noticed that Alice had chosen jeans, a tank top and a plain hoodie, nothing revealing, nothing tight, nothing I didn't mind!

"Thanks Alice!" I yelled through the house, hearing her and Emmett's laughs. I didn't feel as happy as I had yesterday, for the most part the high had worn off, but I wasn't depressed either, I was just bland.

"'Morning guys!" I greeted my family as I walked into the kitchen, but found only my mom present.

"They left already, wanted to let you take the truck since you're going to your father's tonight." my mom was sipping coffee but in the way of my access to the door, she wanted to talk.

"How are you Bells?"

"I'm fine Mom, really."

"So have you met any cute guys recently?" That was my mom, straight to the point.

"Actually yes Mom."

"Oh!" she immediately perked up motioning for me to join her at the table.

"His name is Edward." My mother frowned; I assumed Alice had gotten to her first.

"Bella," her tone was very serious, "I do believe that it is not in your best nature to fantasize about boys who do no exist."

"Oh but he does Mom, I just haven't found him yet. I told Kate all about it already, he's out there I can feel it I just will have to find him." I hoped my mother would understand, this was very far-fetched but usually she agreed with me, for pity or because it was straight from one of her favourite romance novels, I wasn't quite sure.

"Really? Tell me more!"

"Well he has bronze hair, its tousled and messy…"

"And dying for you to run your hands through it?" my Mom was just another one of my girlfriends, one of the best parts about our relationship.

"Exactly! And he has the most beautiful green eyes, so deep they make me melt. He's built and tough but not like Emmett, and he's taller than me, but enough that I…"

"Could still each his lips easily?" Renee asked.

I gave her a look, "Yes Mom just like that."

She nodded, "If you are sure, I believe you then. I like the sound of this Edward."

"That's what Kate said, I'm not living in a dream world Mom, I am aware that he probably doesn't exist and I will never find him but hey, why shouldn't I try?"

She smiled, "Okay Bells, now run along and say hi to your father for me after school."

"Okay Mom, love ya!" I ran out the door quickly with my bag and headed to my truck. I checked my cell phone to find a slew of texts.

_Bells where ru? Kate_

_Like the clothes? Told ya so ;) whos ur fave sister? Alice-baby_

_Cop on route to school might pull ya over 4 holding up traffic lol emmetttt:P_

_Bellahhh u better not b skipping…without me XD kate_

I sighed and figured with the time it took me to get to school in my truck, they'd be worried so I had to reply.

_I woke up l8 thn had 2talk 2 renee, starting truck now, skip gym? bella:)_

_ya ya ya don't get urself caught up, u no I luv ya shorty! jk lol bella:)_

_very funny emmetttt watch ur arm kates fist is gunna b on it lol bella:)_

With that I started my truck and headed down the road. Sure enough Charlie was on the side and called me to the ditch. With a groan I slowed the truck by the cruiser; I was definitely going to be late now.

"Hey Bells. You're coming over tonight right?" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be by after school."

"Okay we'll talk then. Now, get to school!" he waved me away, what? Talk? Talk about what? I felt butterflies build in my stomach, talking with Charlie usually didn't work very well but I calmed myself with the fact that it was probably about my future…although I had a feeling it was something else.

"Bella! Hurry!" I drove into the parking lot and noticed Kate's wailing arms.

"That anxious to skip gym? It's not even lunch yet." I yelled over the rumble of my engine. She shook her head and I pulled the keys, exiting the car.

"Get a move on it we're going to be late." I sighed and headed off to first period. The day passed slowly, even lunch was a blur. We didn't skip gym, it was a joke in the first place, you couldn't skip at Forks High, everyone would know.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, I'll meet you at Renee's."

"Okay, have fun Bella!" Kate waved me goodbye as I silently drove away in my truck. My mind was buzzing, I really needed to relax but I knew I was in for more trouble. Charlie wasn't home yet when I pulled in so I ran up to "my room" (which was half cleaned, half still cluttered) and collapsed on the bed. I decided to take a quick nap, I'd need it for when Charlie got home.

**EPOV**

I wasn't sure where her stepfather got the nerve to inform Bella's father about the man in the street but I was in no position to do anything so I simply walked back to Bella's room and watched her sleep. Alice threw her some clothes so I quickly slipped out the door and walked down to the Dwyer kitchen.

"Why don't you guys let Bella drive her truck to school that way she can go straight to Charlie's after school?" Renee suggested.

"That's a good idea Mom; we should probably leave now then. Love ya!" Alice kissed her stepmother's cheek and her and Emmett ran to the jeep.

"'Morning guys!" Bella seemed cheerful as she entered the kitchen.

"They left already, wanted to let you take the truck since you're going to your father's tonight." Renee was cleverly standing between Bella and the exit, sipping her coffee.

"How are you Bells?"

"I'm fine Mom, really."

"So have you met any cute guys recently?" I chuckled, I liked Renee, she was straight to the point.

"Actually yes Mom."

"Oh!" Bella had met someone? My brows pulled together attempting to think how I had missed this, would she not want me now? I would of course let her be; I would never get in the way of her and someone she wanted.

"His name is Edward." Huh? Edward? She can't be serious…she told Alice and Kate about "me" but would she honestly tell her mother?!

"Bella," her tone was very serious, "I do believe that it is not in your best nature to fantasize about boys who do no exist."

"Oh but he does Mom, I just haven't found him yet. I told Kate all about it already, he's out there I can feel it I just will have to find him." She believes I'm real, she believes I'm out there, she wants to find me…my mind worked trying to process all this new information. How could she be so understanding of things she did not know? I looked over to her face, her brown eyes so serious, so still, she actually believed the things she was saying.

"Really? Tell me more!"

"Well he has bronze hair, its tousled and messy…" I was shocked; she actually had seen that much detail in her dreams?! But I also made a mental note to comb my hair, it couldn't be _that_ messy.

"And dying for you to run your hands through it?" I choked and began to cough, you have got to be kidding me, and I knew Renee was different than the usual mother but seriously? She was encouraging her daughter to pull a "fictional" boy close to her!

"Exactly! And he has the most beautiful green eyes, so deep they make me melt. He's built and tough but not like Emmett, and he's taller than me, but enough that I…" My smile grew as Bella's musical voice described me, she loved my eyes, she loved my body…

"Could still each his lips easily?" Renee asked. Again this took me by surprise and I had to take a seat with them at the table, Renee was encouraging Bella to kiss me even though they thought I didn't exist? I was completely flabbergasted, but thrilled at the same time. Maybe convincing Bella wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Yes Mom just like that."

"If you are sure, I believe you then. I like the sound of this Edward."

"That's what Kate said, I'm not living in a dream world Mom, I am aware that he probably doesn't exist and I will never find him but hey, why shouldn't I try?"

"Okay Bells, now run along and say hi to your father for me after school."

"Okay Mom, love ya!"

Bella ran to her truck and started texting her friends as I sat alongside her, completely overjoyed. She _wanted_ to look for me, she _wanted_ to meet me. I looked longingly at the girl of my dreams, oh Isabella are you in for one hell of a surprise in Europe.

**BPOV**

"Bells?" Charlie opened the door to my room with a knock.

I groaned, "Sorry Dad I was tired, I'm getting up now, I was thinking about making some fish I'm sure you have some in the freezer, just give me a second." He nodded and left me be. I walked to the mirror and examined my bed head. Grabbing an elastic from my wrist I tied it up and ran downstairs turning the oven burners on and attacking the fish Charlie had left out for me. I began to work on frying the fish and he sat at the table.

"So Bells, how's school?" I grimaced and he laughed, "Not so good eh? I heard you got into a food fight."

I laughed, "No, that was fun we even managed to convince Emmett to sing Barbie Girl for us." Charlie laughed; he loved Emmett like a son. "But I have a feeling that's not what you want to ask me, am I right Dad?"

Charlie sighed, "I got a call from Phil." I swore under my breath but Charlie heard it, "I know, I know but it was in your best interest Bells, I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

I joined Charlie at the table, "Dad I was going to tell you, today! That's why I'm here so we can spend time together!" I gave him a hug and he smiled.

"Did he hurt you baby?"

"No Daddy, I'm fine and I would've hurt him you've taught me well." We both chuckled, "He just tried to grab my cell but my friends were there and I didn't see his face either."

"Okay Bells I believe you. So," he shuffled uncomfortably, "What are your plans for the future?"

I sighed as I stood to continue the food, "I planned a sleepover tomorrow for us girls to talk about it, I mean I want to get out of the cult but I…" my voice trailed off.

"What do _you_ want Bells, don't worry about them. They'll all stay here and marry their high school boyfriends and girlfriends but I what do _you_ really want?"

The food was ready and a silence fell upon Charlie and me. I served the food and sat down, twiddling my thumbs.

"I want to leave Dad, but I don't. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded, swallowing, before answering, "Of course it does. You've always hated the area so you want to leave; you want to do something with your life. But then again you're scared to leave behind all the family and friends you've ever known."

I smiled; it was so easy to be myself around Charlie. "Is it selfish of me to want to leave?"

"No, it's only natural for you to want to leave."

"Then how come I'm the only one that wants to?"

He sighed, "Because you're the only one that's got a bit of me in you."

I had to laugh, "Well thanks a lot Dad." He tilted his head and smiled.

"So do you have any plans for the future, I know you guys all got accepted into the University of Washington, but what else? What do you want to take?"

My eyes found their way to the tablecloth, "Well err…I want to become a…" I mumbled the words ever so softly.

He chuckled, "I won't judge you honey, spit it out."

I took a deep breath, "A law clerk?"

"That came out as a question." Darn my observant father!

"Well, I like the law. I mean it can be boring and all and I definitely would die as a secretary but I like the desk job aspect of it as well as the incorporation of assisting lawyers and judges in the charging and arresting of guilty criminals." I took a deep breath and waited for Charlie to process all the information. He took another bite of the fish, chewing slowly and comprehending what I had told him.

He smiled, "Way to go Bells! Plus, if you ever want to become a lawyer you'll have all the connections."

I let out the breath I had been holding, that was easier then I'd expected. "Thanks Dad, but don't get too ahead of yourself."

"My little girl, working with big fancy lawyers, you're making the big bucks eh?" He patted me on the back, "That's my girl."

I laughed, "Aww Dad, don't get all teary on me here! Well, I would study at the University of Washington, and I checked they have all the necessary courses I would need…to start. I'd eventually have to study for apprenticing under some lawyers elsewhere…"

He nodded, "I understand, and don't worry honey, you can come visit. Plus that's still a while away right?"

"Yup."

He just smiled, "I'm so proud of you and everyone else will be too I know it."

I got up and hugged him, "Thanks Dad, you know exactly how to make my day better!"

He almost blushed, "Aww shucks Bells."

"Are you blushing on my Charlie?" He just mumbled incoherently. I started to laugh and he joined in.

"And you'll want your room ready by then?"

"Of course, I'd want to live here; it's much quieter for my studying purposes." He laughed.

"Alright Bells."

"Okay Dad, I'm glad we had this discussion it was fun, but I'm really tired I need some sleep."

"Me too honey, let's wash the dishes together tonight."

I'm sure my jaw was on the floor, Charlie wash dishes with me? Wow…

"Are you sure Dad?"

"Yea yea, you wash I'll dry." And that's how it went, completely silent but completely wonderful. Charlie and I got along just fine; there wasn't a better father-daughter relationship I could ask for.

We walked upstairs and he bid me goodnight as I grabbed my clothes to change. On my way to the bed, through the mass of items stored in the room, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I was smiling.

"Way to go Bells, one down and…a lot more to go!" I chuckled to myself; I'd never admit how much confidence I received from talking to myself.

"You are absolutely amazing, _Isabella_." I heard his voice and felt his breath on my neck even before I saw his reflection behind mine in the mirror. He pressed his lips to my neck and I whispered his name.

"Oh Edward." I moaned. His head snapped upwards and he twirled me so that I was in his arms, face to face. My hand reached out and stroked his face, "You're really here."

"Yes my sweet Bella, I really am here."

"How?"

He chuckled, "That is a story for another time."

I pouted, "You're not real are you, and this is just a dream isn't it?!"

He smiled and I noted that the crooked aspect of it just made it that much more adorable.

"If I were just a dream could I do this?" His hand traced my face and then he pulled my face to his and his soft lips pressed to mine gently. My arms wound themselves around his neck, pulling him even closer to me.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Bella." He moaned. His hands knotted in my hair and we moved to my bed, he pulled me into his lap. Before I knew it I was lying flat on top of him and his hands were caressing my body, down my back, across my hips, back into my hair… Then, even when I thought nothing could top this high, his mouth opened and his tongue slipped into mine.

"Bella." His voice was irresistible and filled with lust. Even thought I knew this was a sick, twisted dream, I wanted him here, there, and everywhere. He turned me onto my back and his weight was on top of me. And then as soon as I looked into his green eyes, bright and twinkling, it ended… There was a sharp pain in my head and I let out a high pitched scream.

Charlie came running into the room, "Bella, Bella? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes, my head had hit the treadmill. I groaned.

"I'm fine, had a…"

"Bad dream?" He finished.

I moaned, "Yeah, go to bed, me tired." He laughed but closed my door and headed back to bed. I slammed my head against the treadmill again.

**EPOV**

"Bella." I moaned her name again. This was wrong, wrong, wrong! I pulled her onto the bed with me, still letting my hands slide over her body and kissing her in a way that was inappropriate. She moaned my name and that only quickened my hands and before I even knew it my tongue was fighting with hers. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever know and by far the sexiest! Get a hold of yourself Edward! I couldn't do this to her, I couldn't hurt her when she didn't know who I was!

"Sleep, forget, sleep." She didn't hear me, instead she feel limp onto the treadmill smacking her head. She screamed and I had a heart attack, I had killed my one love.

"Bella, Bella are you alright" I heard Charlie storm into the room and I blended into the background, invisible to them.

"I'm find, had a…"

"Bad dream?"

She moaned again, but this time I knew it was from the realization that I wasn't there and it had only been a dream. "Yeah, go to bed, me tired." I laughed softly; she had such an adorable voice even when she was exhausted. She swore under her breath but drifted off to sleep, tears in her eyes. I could feel tears in my own eyes as I watched how I hurt her. I would tell her soon, I couldn't let myself do this to her again!

**BPOV**

"Dammit!" I swore under my breath, he hadn't been here, he hadn't kissed me, and he hadn't done anything! I could feel the tears in my eyes; I was just a stupid girl having stupid bad good dreams. I buried my head in my pillow and let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep, a sleep I never wanted to wake up from. Because in reality…there was no Edward…no matter how badly I wanted him to be real.

**Ooooooo who liked the scene between Edward and Bella?? I know I did! Anyways..I hope it wasn't too bad I'm not very good at writing those, my only experience is from the other ones I read! lol Anyhoo go vote in the poll and review on your opinions! Review about anything, I want your opinions and pm me if you need to! thnx!! Next chapter should be out in few days :D**


	13. ch13 shopping sleepovers stalkers oh my

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Wow, I got this chapter out really fast (and sacrificed quite a bit to do so, don't expect the next chapter probably for a week-ish). Anyways thanks to those who reviewed last chapter I got some really great ones!! As for the poll, keep on votin everybody for the amount of hits this story has and all the people who have it in their story alerts and favourites there should definitely be more votes and more reviews! C'mon I want to hear from ya! Anyways, the poll is a blind poll but I will tell you that the correct "bad guy" had been voted for, by how many people I won't tell you but the "false leads" are being voted for as well. So keep on guessing everybody and review and tell me who you think it is because I'd love to hear it! I hope everyone enjoyed the scene from last chapter, there won't be anymore of that in here. Next chapter is duhduhduh...Bonjour ma Belle! Which means...they're in Europe!! YAY!! lol well enjoy this chapter, not my best but it's a filler so next chapter will be better. thnx, freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Shopping, Sleepovers, and Stalkers…Oh My!**

**BPOV**

I awoke with a jolt and uncomfortably shifted my weight. Multiple parts of my body were still immobile and I shivered in the morning air. I had barely slept, kept awake by my constant thoughts. They did not possess Edward but the man from the night when I was walking home. Was he the same man that had attacked me in the dressing room? That night was blurry as well, but I suppose I could have hallucinated those events. Once again this only proved to confuse me further. Sleep was the last item in my mind as I worked to solve the mystery. It could just be some bizarre coincidence; I did have quite unfavourable fortune but something told me it was something more…something different. Hence, I tossed all night attempting to clear my mind of all the past events, from the stalking to the car nearly crushing me (which posed the ultimate question of who saved me), the food fight, and all memories of my dream from last night. I heard Charlie rise and made my way, avoiding the treadmill, to the safety of the stairs.

"Good morning Bells!" Charlie yelled up to me.

"'Morning Dad." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "Sleep much after hitting your head?"

I muttered incoherently which answered the question.

"I've got to head to the station will you be alright by yourself or do you want me to stick around to breakfast?"

I waved him off from the top of the stairs, "Who me? I'm fine; go do whatever it is you do." He laughed again before yelling his goodbyes as he shut the door. I stumbled back to my room, grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. While drying my hair I had the strange sensation to sing so I grabbed my hairbrush and hairdryer and began belting out the first song that popped into my mind.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans!  
B__oots with the fur With the fur!  
__The whole club was lookin at her!  
__She hit the flo She hit the flo!  
__Next thing you know  
__Shawty got low low low low low low low low!_

To coincide with the "low" part I even "dropped it" and almost "hit the flo". It was so hilarious that I continued my screams/singing with my next song.

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not!  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught!_

But you put on quite a show!  
You really had me goin'!  
But now it's time to go!  
Curtains finally closin'!  
That was quite a show!  
Very entertainin'!  
But it's over now!  
Go on and take a bow!

The "Rihanna" moves I was impersonating were invigorating, like the Bella that no one ever got to see. I was dressed and ready to go now but I wasn't about to waste this opportunity without singing and dancing one of my new favourite songs.

_You got me begging you for mercy!_

I walked across the hall, invisible microphone in hand, strutting like the 60's pop star I could've been.

_Why won't you release me! _

I held out my hand to my invisible "date" and let him lead me down the stairs as I continued belting out at the top of my lungs. I jumped on the table preparing for the next part.

_You got me begging you for meeeerrrrrrccccccyyyyyyyy!  
Why won't you release me! _

I made sure to hold the mercy for as long as humanly possible and closed my eyes performing the dance moves._  
_

_I said release me!_

I was about to continue the song when I heard a round of applause. I felt the breath leave me and I was scared to open my eyes. Sure enough, standing in front of me were the gang, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Kate, Nick, Irina, Vikki, James, Laurent, Angela, and Ben. How the hell had they gotten into my Dad's house and how were they all squeezed into the front foyer, and…why were they here?!

"Guys!" my voice rose two octaves as I realized I had just been caught standing on Charlie's kitchen table, singing Mercy, by all my friends.

"Bella that was…" Vikki squeaked.

"Absolutely amazing!" Kate yelled.

"Bella for the next Canadian, American, German, Australian, Bristish Idol!" Emmett cheered. I knew by now my cheeks were deep red and instead of arguing over my horrible singing abilities I asked the most important questions.

"Why are you here, how did you get in, and how are you all fitting in here?" It ended up coming out sqeaky and pitcy but they seemed to understand.

"Well, me and Em are your chaperones, sent to come get you and we got here when Charie was leaving so he let us in but then Emmett heard you start singing low so he called Alice who was with everybody on your porch discussing the plans for tonight and everyone drove one minute over here because well…we all wanted to see if it was true." Rose explained.

I'm sure my cheeks were still deep red and my jaw now on the floor, "You guys came…to see me sing and dance? What am I some showgirl?" I shouldn't have been mad but I was, no one ever saw me like that.

They were all shuffling on the floor, they knew what they had done wrong, but I couldn't blame them.

"Okay, okay you're forgiven, just forget this ever happened and let's get to school because I have to drive my truck and I'll be late." Everyone laughed and filed out, still congratulating me on my newfound singing talent, I simply ignored them.

"So why were you guys all on my porch?" I asked Kate.

"Because Alice convinced the principal that we were required to be released at lunch due to Europe plans and she wants to take us all to Seattle to go shopping." She explained. I groaned and headed to my truck, it was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans!  
__Boots with the fur With the fur!  
__The whole club was lookin at her!_

Bella was supposed to be drying her hair, but that was her singing voice. Slowly, I moved to the bathroom door and peaked in. Bella, dressed in jeans and a tank top was belting out Low and dancing like she was in a club.

_She hit the flo She hit the flo!  
__Next thing you know  
__Shawty got low low low low low low low low!_

I chuckled softly but her voice was angelic to me, even when she was singing one of the most absurd songs of the generation. She reached the "low" repeat and my stomach dropped to my feet; Bella dropped it to the floor. I was positive my jaw was beside her on the ground, I couldn't believe my eyes. And then as soon as it had started, it was over, and she had moved onto the next song.

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not!  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught!_

But you put on quite a show!  
You really had me goin'!  
But now it's time to go!  
Curtains finally closin'!  
That was quite a show!  
Very entertainin'!  
But it's over now!  
Go on and take a bow!

As I watched her move into the hall I was utterly shocked, I knew there was a Bella no one had ever seen but to think that the…ungraceful girl she was, could perform such dance moves, and it was mind-boggling!

_You got me begging you for mercy!_

I had to smile, I would never admit it but I had a soft spot for this song and Bella was singing it so beautifully! She walked like she was Queen and strutted her body, proud of every last inch of it. I couldn't believe how hot her confidence was and how badly I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was to me.

_Why won't you release me! _

I followed beside her and suddenly she reached her hand out for a man to walk her down the stairs and I dutifully took charge, leading her safely to the table where she stepped up less gracefully but nonetheless still wonderful.

_You got me begging you for meeeerrrrrrccccccyyyyyyyy!  
Why won't you release me! _

I watched adoringly as she continued to rule the crowd…until I realized there really was a croud of her friends gathered, watching her. Bella's eyes were closed and she hadn't noticed them either._  
_

_I said release me!_

Her friends began to clap and Bella almost fell off the table in shock. I watched the blush rise to her cheeks and her face turned a deep red shade. Her voice squeaked as she told her friends just what she thought of them watching her, but I knew they were forgiven. She grabbed her bag, followed the crowd outside but only what Kate said caught my ear.

"Because Alice convinced the principal that we were required to be released at lunch due to Europe plans and she wants to take us all to Seattle to go shopping." Bella groaned and I grimaced…Seattle. I had a horrible feeling Bella's "friend" was going to be paying us a visit.

**BPOV**

Sure enough, Alice had managed to convince the administrative staff that we required the afternoon to finalize preparations for Europe on Monday. I reluctantly gave Emmett my keys to drop off my truck so that the girls could get a head start on Seattle shopping. As we piled into Angela's mom's van the conversations started. Was it true we were going to be attending a formal dance in Paris? Could Alice bankrupt an entire store? Was Emmett capable of taking on a Russian wrestler? I just relaxed, peaceful, that I wouldn't have to worry about anything today. After a while the conversation drifted off and we all took turns driving and just listening to the music. We arrived in Seattle eventually and hit the first mall Alice could find.

"Everybody out!" she screeched, parking into the biggest spot possible.

"Why so big Alice?" Irina asked.

"For all the shopping bags of course, we need lots of room." Alice was very calm, and already a mile ahead of the rest of us towards the mall. We all laughed and ran to catch up with her.

"Okay Bells I want you to try on this and this and this." Alice was throwing dress after dress at me. I didn't even bother looking at the price tag; my lunch might find the reason to come back up.

She noticed my reluctant expression and tapped her foot, "Isabella Marie Swan you move your ass into that dressing room or Rosalie, Kate, and I will come in and dress you!" I hate to say it but the glare Alice was giving me was scary, so I grudgingly trudged to the change room of doom and closed the door around me. I skipped the first dress, white and frilly was not my style, but the second dress was green and it looked alright.

"Hey Alice where are the guys?" I asked through the door.

"Oh they're around here somewhere; they're probably playing at the arcade or something." Irina answered. I was unsure how the girls had persuaded the guys to come to Seattle with us but they had, I guess it was true that in a relationship the guy could be the head but the girl was the neck, and she could move him in any direction she pleased. The green dress ended up making me look like vomit so I threw it back out to Alice who I heard tsk. I ended up being caught between two dresses. One was midnight blue, had a plunging side neckline and a gold trim with an open knee area. The other was black tight in the front with an open, criss-cross ribbon back.

"I want to see the black one on you!" Rose was banging on my door.

"No!"

"We're all in our dresses; let's go Bells you have to join us." That was Kate's voice.

"But I don't know which one yet!" I argued.

"Just come in whatever one you have on." Unwillingly, I opened the door and heard the girls gasp around me.

"Bells…" Vikki squeaked.

"It's that bad, I knew it, okay I'm going to go change…"

Alice waved her hand to shush me, "No Bells, you're buying that one."

"You look like a gorgeous…err…" Kate struggled with the words.

"Like a vampire." Rose whispered.

I grinned, I loved vampires, they were my favourite fantasy creatures.

"Do I really?" I twirled in the dress, it had a magical feeling. They just nodded. In that moment I admired their dresses. "Guys! And here I thought I was the only _beautiful_ one; we all look so pretty!" And it was true; each of us looked like our own fairy tale. Kate was dressed in a black dress with a few side white polka dots and white trim, the dark princess. Alice was dressed in a smoke colour, grey from one angle, blue from the other, she looked soft and lost. Irina was wearing the strangest colour of cream that looked stunning against her skin, almost like a swan, but not in a feathery bad-dress way, the dress was simply flowing. Vikki had a plum colour on and against her red hair she looked fiery and fierce. Rosalie was standing like a supermodel and her dress was in her favourite blood red colour.

I heard a whistle and noticed Emmett walking towards us.

"Into the change rooms!" Alice yelled and we all dived into the rooms, the guys were forbidden from seeing the dresses until Europe, one of Alice's rules. I quickly changed into my normal clothes and ran outside to meet the girls.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Rose shooed him off, we still have a few more stores to hit." Alice tapped her watch and we all hurried to pay for the dresses.

That was how the rest of the day went, Alice hunted clothes for all of us and we tried them on, made our purchases, and then ran to the next store. The bags tallied up and we had to call the guys to make a run to the van for us.

"Holy shit Rosie, where are all these clothes going?" Emmett asked while being stuffed with bags from all of us.

"In your luggage of course." She smiled her devious smile and he walked away, defeated. We were at our last stop of the day.

**EPOV**

I rode alongside Bella to Seattle. She seemed very deep in thought but her brows were creased and I assumed I was causing some of the worry. I whispered my love along her neck but I made sure she couldn't see or hear me…I couldn't hurt her anymore. I had never been one for shopping trips but I felt the dread in the air, something was going to happen, so I followed the girls along through the stores. Presently, they were stopped in a dress store and the girls were attempting to coax Bella out of the change room in a black dress for Europe.

"I want to see the black one on you!" Rosalie was even trying banging on my door.

"No!" I laughed; she was so self conscious of her beautiful body.

"We're all in our dresses; let's go Bells you have to join us."

"But I don't know which one yet!"

"Just come in whatever one you have on." Slowly, she opened the door and… Well let me put it this way, I had seen her dressed beautifully, she had taken my breath away on many occasions but this time, it is impossible for me to describe the beauty Bella held for me in that dress. Her cheeks were softly flushed, adding the perfect texture of pink to her cheeks, her hair soft, surrounding her face as a cushion. Every last bit of Bella was absolutely stunning.

"Bells…"

"It's that bad, I knew it, okay I'm going to go change…" I couldn't believe my ears! How could she not see how irresistible she looked!

Alice waved her hand to shush Bella, "No Bells, you're buying that one."

"You look like a gorgeous…err…" A gorgeous what, I wondered.

"Like a vampire."

I had to smile, I loved vampires, they were, by far, my favourite fantasy creatures. By her smile, I assumed they were hers too.

"Do I really?" She began twirling in the dress and I could only sit and admire her, the painter and his beloved painting. She was a magnificent piece of artwork to me.

**BPOV**

"'Kay Bells just try these last few tops on." Alice handed me three or four shirts and I snatched them and quickly moved to the change room.

"Where are you going?" I asked Irina as she left the change room.

"The guys are here we're giving them the bags. Just try those quickly we'll be right here." I noticed Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice by the cashier and assumed the others were close by.

"You might wanna tie that shoe Bells, you could trip and die." Irina laughed as she headed towards the scattered group. I reluctantly bent over and tied the lace, picked up the shirts, and headed into the nearest change room. I closed the door, clicked the lock and turned to find darkness.

His arms tightened around me, pulling me towards his body. I screamed but no voice came out, something was stuffed in my mouth. I fought against the arms but they were much stronger than me. Kicking against the wall I pushed myself upward but he pulled me onto his lap, seated on the bench, and I felt his tongue against the base of my neck. My arms flailed but could find no solid surface, absolutely nothing. I'm going to die…I thought as he threw me against the bench in the room. I reached for his head but he held me down and SMACK, my arm hit the shirts and the hangers fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. The black, hooded figure disappeared from my view and I slipped to the ground.

"HEY!" I heard Emmett scream as I hit something hard and cold.

"Bella, Bella!" I heard Alice shaking me.

"Bella are you okay?" My entire body was shaking; he was touching me, stop touching me.

I was pretty sure I was screaming, or maybe I was completely silent, completely still.

Emmett sat me on the bench and I screamed louder so he moved me outside of the room, still in his arms. He sat me on a chair and looked me in the eye.

"Bells, did he hurt you?"

"He tried to…" I choked and could feel the tears on my cheeks, "Touched and pushed but I made a clang…" I was unsure if they could hear me but I slipped back into the darkness. And then suddenly it was light.

I stood up, "I'm fine."

Everyone looked at me if I was crazy.

"Bells, you have to answer the police officer's questions." James explained.

"He was dressed in black, all black, black hood, black mask, I couldn't see anything. He shoved a cloth down my mouth so I couldn't scream. He pushed me against the mirror then against the bench but I hit the hangers which caused a noise and he bolted. That was it, that's all it was, can we go home now?"

Everyone was still looking at me like I was crazy but they nodded, exchanged a few words, and led me outside. This time we split up, half girls, half guys in each car. I sat in the back, hugging me knees, but all I was thinking was that I was certain he'd whispered my name so that meant he knew me. Who was he and why me, why the hell did he want me?

**EPOV**

Where was Bella? Frantically I was searching aisle through aisle. I had heard someone thinking about her, sharply thinking about her and I had travelled in his direction and now I lost her. Where the hell was she? I saw Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Angela and Ben, Irina and Vikki…Irina! She had just spoken to Bella and…I anxiously hunted through the thoughts and realized Bella was simply in the change room. I walked swiftly towards the doors and that's when I heard it, too much shuffling. I ran towards the doors and through the door as if it was nothing. Hangers clanged to the ground and I knew Emmett was about to come running with Nick and Kate. I only had a moment to decide, grab him, hold him, and let them capture him, or catch her from falling. Her expression made the decision, she was broken. Completely and utterly broken. I dove and caught her in my arms, cold as ice and rough but still, better than the floor.

"Shh Bella I'm here honey." She began to convulse in my arms and I settled her on the floor. It was utter chaos. Her friends were coming and going, screaming for help and running in all directions. I didn't have to look forward into the future to know he'd gotten away, I felt him, I felt his triumph. I knew he hadn't hurt her too bad but I wanted to KILL HIM, to KILL HIM for touching her! She was whimpering and I held her in my arms, whispering to her.

"Oh, Bella! It's all my fault!" My tears joined her own, how had I left her in the first place?! I slammed my fist against the wall. I would find him, I would hurt him and tear him apart, and I would kill him because I knew he wasn't finished with her. He would find her again and I would be ready, I would kill him this time.

**BPOV**

I was not a minor anymore. Nobody had to call my parents. I had convinced everyone it was better just to ignore everything that had happened. We were still having a sleepover at the Cullen house and the guys would be downstairs. Softly, as if everything wasn't alright (even though it WAS!) we tiptoed into Rose's giant room. But as soon as we entered everyone calmed down and began talking like the bubbly girls we were.

"What should we watch?" Alice asked, scanning through some of the movies in Rosalie's room, "Oh! Mean Girls first!" She popped it in and we all began changing and making party food. Soon enough we were dressed in sleepover party pyjamas, had tons of junk food, had a round of truth or truth going, were doing makeovers and simultaneously reciting our favourite lines of Mean Girls in time with the movie…but hey, it's what girls do.

"Okay Vikki, truth or truth?" Rosalie asked.

Vikki's face scrunched up as she thought about it, "Okay…I know I'll regret it but…truth!" We all laughed as Rose smiled deviously, it was not going to be pretty.

"Have you and James ever…you know?"

"Rosalie!" Vikki squealed.

Rose just shrugged, it was her favourite question to ask Vikki because she always went purple talking about it, Victoria had always been embarrassed.

"We're waiting for marriage, remember!"

We all laughed, "We know Vikki, we know, we just love your face when we ask you that."

She still looked puzzled but it clicked in after a few seconds and she let out an, "Oh." And we all started laughing.

"I have one for everybody, what are you going to be doing five years from now and then ten." Everyone went quiet, they knew it was coming up but now everyone had to think about it.

"I'll start." Vikki whispered, "In five years I'll be married to James and we'll be living in town. We'll both be in school still I guess. Ten years, I'm a kindergarten teacher, he's taken over the family business and we've got one kid maybe two."

"I'll be married to Laurent in five, I'll be opening my own dance studio in Port Angeles in ten and Laurent is going to teach at Forks High and maybe one kid by then." Irina finished and Rosalie was next.

"In five I'll be on the big screen as the new IT girl, or maybe a supermodel, and of course married to Emmett who's going to be the IT guy or supermodel too." We rolled our eyes and she laughed, "Okay well most likely I'll be a teacher too and well Emmett's going to be the next Chief of Police." We all laughed, it was Emmett's dream to have Charlie's job when he retired. "Kids definitely, when I'm not quite sure though."

"Me and Jazz'll be married, I'm going to design clothes or own my own boutique and Jazz is going to be an architect. And well yeah, kids eventually too." Alice was quiet too for once.

"I'm going to be a nurse and Ben wants to be an accountant. We'll be married and have a few kids too." Angela looked at me but I motioned to Kate.

"You're looking at the next editor in chief of the Forks Newspaper, if I'm not a writer, and Nick's going to a paramedic. Definitely no kids for us but we'll be married."

"I'm going to study, I want to be…" I paused; the words were hard to speak, "A law clerk? And maybe keep studying in that field and you know, travel a lot because I like a change of scenery. Get married eventually I suppose…"

"A law clerk?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"There aren't any law firms in town, the nearest is Seattle." Rose noted.

"Yeah, I'll have to leave for a bit…I'll come back though…you know I could never leave for good, maybe I could be the one to open one here…we do need one I guess…" my voice was very broken up and they could tell.

"It's okay Bells." Irina smiled.

"It's okay to want to leave." Kate agreed.

"We'll all leave a bit of course, you probably the most, but you'll come back and visit and don't worry." Alice explained.

"It'll work." I reassured them.

"Plus, that's like a few years away, we're all going to University of Washington for now right?"

There were collective yeah's among us and the silence settled among us.

I smiled, "Look at how pathetic we are, no one died! Crank up the music its karaoke time!" And then it was all okay, my friends were here and that was all I needed.

**EPOV**

Bella wanted to be a law clerk…it made so much sense and yet it was so familiar to me. My father had been a lawyer, I wanted to go into law as well, I was going to take over the family business…that was until… I pushed back my human memories, the past was the past the present was what was important. I knew about the law, I could help her… My mind buzzed a mile a minute as I thought of the "future" I could have had with Bella if she had been mine… She was lying in her sleeping bag now and I held her close. Her scent filled my mind as I counted the days, two more until Europe, two more days until I could tell her the truth and she could be mine…

**Ya it was a filler and it was kinda cheesy I know. Review! I want to know what you guys think, who is this "guy" that is attacking her! What do you think of Edward's POV it's the hardest for me to write. Anyways I am still in desperate need of a beta, I did fix my spell check but it is really really late here and if I leave it and re-edit tomorrow I'll put it off and you won't hear from me for another week lol. That's what happens when each chapter is 9-11 pages long. Anyways go vote and review, pm me I always love to hear your opinions! until next time... :D**


	14. ch14 bonjour ma belle

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine...**

**A/N: Hey everybody...okay so I know I haven't updated in a long time but this update means I survived exams! Ugh..and it was a long long long time..anyways its summer now so the updates will be more frequent! In this chapter Edward and Bella finally meet! I know you all have been waiting for that. In this chapter there is some reference to lemonade? not sure..anyways I won't be writing a lemon for this story I want to keep it "T" but the rating will change to "M" for one or two chapter later on for mature subjects. This chapter starts at the airport and ends with a bite ;) Still looking for a beta! Because frankly I'm way too lazy to edit when its over 10 pages in word lol. Enjoy! freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Bonjour ma Belle**

**BPOV**

It was way too early for all this emotion, it was killing me! Actually, I think Jasper was getting the worst end of it, he had always been sensitive to the feelings of those around him and here he was, stuck in an airport full of mothers crying and wailing about letting their babies go away. If I hadn't known any better I would've thought they were being deported instead of sending their 17 and 18 year old teenagers on a week trip across Europe.

"Bella!" Renee yelled, wrapping her arms around me tight, "Promise me you'll be careful, and please honey, don't do anything stupid, I can't lose you for something like falling down the stairs! Be aware, look both ways before you cross the street, watch your feet, beware the stairs..." she was about to continue her acknowledgment about my klutzy habits but the laughing from Emmett stopped her. She snatched his ear and pulled him close.

"Aww 'Ma!" he groaned.

"You listen hear Emmett, I am putting you in full responsibility of watching your sister! No harm had better come to her, Alice, actually any of the girls! And especially Rose, you always put your fiancée before yourself!" It was my turn to join in the laughing, Emmett wasn't stupid, he already knew all of this, but it was funny to see my short mom holding this big tall tough guy by his ear.

"I promise Mom, I promise!" She seemed content enough but burst into a new round of tears. All the mothers were gathered together now continuing their warnings in between sobbing.

"Nick," Gail, Kate's mother sobbed, "You had better take care of my baby, no harm better come to Katrina!"

"Mrs. Succumbi don't worry, have I ever let anything happen to her?" Nick teased.

"Of course nothings ever happened to me because you don't have to do anything. I've done all the dirty work myself!" Kate proudly admitted.

Nick wrapped his arms around her, "That's why I love you." He whispered something else but only she could hear it, it must've been sweet because Kate blushed and she _never_ blushes.

Emmett gasped, "It's a Bella blush on KATE! The apocalypse the apocalypse!" he started yelling in the middle of the terminal and I swear security was watching him.

Nick smacked him, "Get a grip man! At least I can make my woman blush, unlike you!"

Emmett's smirk grew, "Shall we place some money on that? Whichever man can make their girl blush the deepest Bella blush wins."

"Right now?" Laurent asked.

"Right now, who's in?" Emmett was holding his hand out for money.

Nick, Jasper, Laurent, Ben, Mike, James, Tyler and Riley all put their money in.

Kate, who had not been paying attention, snapped back into reality. "Oh no you don't boys, that bet is discrimination against women!"

"Bells?" Emmett pleaded with me.

I let out a sigh, "Fine! But only because I want to see who else can blush besides me! I'm the judge though."

We decided to wait until the mothers were forced to leave and after much more tears Renee, Phil, and all the others left us alone.

"Alright men, start your tonguing!" Emmett roared and all the girls took a step back as Rose smacked him.

"Tonguing?" she asked, eyebrows raised high.

"I meant like tongue movements…like talking?" Emmett tried to defend himself. I, on the other hand, was in stitches so motioned for them to start.

One by one the guys moved to their girlfriends whispering in their ears. I had to laugh, these guys were good! Irina and Angela flushed softly but little Vikki had bright pink all over her face! Even Jess, Tanya, and Alice were turning red! Finally, I had it narrowed down to Rose and Vikki and Kate, who chose to forfeit so Vikki was crowned "Bella #2."

"Geez guys, now I know how Bella feels!" Vikki shuffled awkwardly.

I tapped her on the back, "Don't worry honey, it gets better…no never mind, it always gets worse!"

James pulled her towards him and said, "Shouldn't we be crowning my ability to make her blush?"

I let out a gasp and the group turned towards me, "Guys being sweet to your girlfriends should be a natural ability!" That really set them into hysterics.

"Being...sweet?" Emmett choked.

"What makes girls blush more than being sweet Bells, think about it." Rose hissed to me.

And that's when it hit me. "GUYS! That's disgusting! You shouldn't be talking about that stuff in the middle of an airport!"

"Well not all of us were talking like that, I'm sure Ben and Nick weren't." James teased.

"I like Ben just the way he is!" Angela defended her man while Kate smacked hers, "Yeah, he'll do." The speakers stopped the laughter as we were instructed to board the plane.

**EPOV**

"Ricardo, I need some advice." I felt like a girl, here I was strong GA Edward and I was talking to a mirror because I was too stubborn to admit to Ricardo that I needed his help.

"Hey Ricardo...well I..." I shook my head, it just wasn't working. Instead, I decided to check on Bella. I had a mark on her now so I could watch her at all times but I wanted to hear what she was saying, she always cheered me up.

Bella had just crowned Vikki "Bella #2" for her ability to blush the "Bella Blush". I smiled, I loved her blush.

"Geez guys, now I know how Bella feels!" Vikki was moaning.

"Don't worry honey, it gets better…no never mind, it always gets worse!"

James pulled Vikki towards him and said, "Shouldn't we be crowning my ability to make her blush?"

Bella gasped and exclaimed, "Guys being sweet to your girlfriends should be a natural ability!" The group was in hysterics and I, like Bella, was utterly confused.

"Being...sweet?" Emmett choked.

"What makes girls blush more than being sweet Bells, think about it." Rose hissed to her.

It clicked in my mind and Bella's at the same time. "GUYS! That's disgusting! You shouldn't be talking about that stuff in the middle of an airport!" Wow, she seems really opposed to it I noticed.

"Well not all of us were talking like that, I'm sure Ben and Nick weren't." James teased.

"I like Ben just the way he is!" Angela defended her man while Kate smacked hers, "Yeah, he'll do." They began boarding the plane and I noticed Alice move closer to Bella.

"Sorry Bells, I thought you knew what the guys were saying." Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Well now I do."

"Aww Bells! Don't look at me like that! We weren't doing anything disgusting and, just between you and I, Jasper was saying more sweet than..."

"Enough!" Bella squealed but I swear...was she turning red?

"Isabella, are you embarrassed?" Alice giggled.

Bella shot her a death glare and Alice continued to giggle.

"You won't be so embarrassed when a guy talks to you like that."

"Like that'll ever happen." Oh, little do you know Bella, little do you know.

"C'mon Bells your guy's out there somewhere, just 'cause you haven't found him yet doesn't mean you won't ever!"

Bella sighed, "Alice, there is no one out there for me; I'm doomed to wander the world alone forever." It was breaking my heart to watch Bella so...tortured. I wanted to go to her and tell her that I was here, but I couldn't. Slowly, I moved back to my room and focused on asking Ricardo for his assistance.

"Sad isn't it?" I let out a yelp and jumped backwards, Ricardo was sitting on my couch.

"Stupid all-knowing..."

"Yeah, yeah, but you need my help remember?"

I glared at him.

"Well, are you going to ask me or not?"

"Will you..." I muttered.

He laughed and shook his head, "Clearly so I can hear you."

"I need your help to get Bella..." I sighed and joined him on the couch.

"Well, you have to tell her the truth, but not straight away."

I rolled my eyes, "I know _that_ but how?"

He glared at me, "No stalking, no stalking whatsoever. She's very perceptive so you cannot let her recognize you no matter how you are dressed or acting."

"I don't stalk her."

This time Ricardo rolled his eyes, "Just introduce yourself at a gathering where there are lots of people and get to know her better. If there's a masquerade that would..."

"Yes! They're having a masquerade tonight!"

"Well that's coincidental," Ricardo raised his eyebrows to me but I just shrugged.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this."

"Alright, go knock yourself out, in a non-literal way Edward."

"Thanks!" I yelled as I headed off to plan for the night.

**BPOV**

We were standing on top of the Eiffel tower. It was our first day in France and Alice had rushed us here right away; we had a schedule to stick to.

"It's so..." Kate murmured, awed by the view.

"So beautiful, just like you." Nick smiled, putting his arms around her. I turned around and noticed all the other girls smacking their men.

"Why can't you be more like Nick!" Rose yelled at Emmett.

"Because then I would be..."

"Don't even think about insulting him!" Rose cut in.

"Rosie-baby, c'mon over here and I'll show you what a real man says to their woman.

"Shall we make another bet gentlemen?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Nuhuh." I wagged my finger at them, "No more bets. Apparently we have a schedule to keep to and as much as I love it here, where are we headed next Alice?"

Alice grinned, "The hotel. We have to prepare for the masquerade tonight."

"Masquerade!" everyone screamed.

Alice shrugged, "What? You didn't expect me to make you buy all those pretty dresses for nothing did you?"

"But costumes! What are we supposed t do!" Vikki whined.

Alice smiled again, "I took care of it already, don't worry." I had to laugh, that was just Alice, taking care of everything.

We headed for the cabs and I bid the view a temporary goodbye, once I'd found my Edward these romantic spots would be much more appealing to me.

"Bella! Zip me up will you?" Vikki was frantically hopping around in her purple dress trying to finish the zipper at the back.

"Come here, come here." I laughed as I helped her fix it. Almost everyone was ready which meant I was still in my jeans.

"Isabella Marie Swan put your dress on right this minute or I'll get Nick to hold you down while I do it for you!" I heard Kate threaten from the bathroom, straight iron in hand.

I groaned, "Why do I have to come? Even if I find someone to dance with he'll speak _French_ and I can't understand him!"

Kate stepped outside of the bathroom with Alice and Rose, my dress in hand. I screamed, they looked pretty ferocious standing there. Grabbing the dress reluctantly, I put it on. Then they went nuts, curling my hair, fixing my makeup, still not telling me what they were dressing me as.

Vikki was a peacock, Irina was a swan, Kate was Dracula's Bride, Rosalie was well...Rosalie, and everyone was else was dressed similarly.

"You like?" Alice asked as she pulled me in front of the mirror.

The girls had taken the vampire look to a new level, the black dress against my pale skin was eerie enough but now my hair and makeup emphasized "beauty" and I had blood red lips.

"I hate to say it but I..." I decided to pause, seeing Alice wince, "I love it!"

She squealed and set about my shoes, "Okay I have two pairs. These black stilettos which would look completely amazing and oh so beautiful," she droned on about the heels as I rolled my eyes, no way was I wearing heels. "Or these black ballet flats, but the heels are..."

"Ballet flats!" I yelled, snatching them from her hand. She rolled her eyes but noticed Angela's hair drooping and ran to fix it.

The boys were now waiting for us in the hall and as we exited the whistling started.

"W-o-w!" Emmett yelled, "These babes are smoking!"

Kate smacked him and he laughed, "I'm kidding, you guys all look beautiful."

"That's better." she smiled and we all carefully walked towards the limo Alice had booked to escort us.

"Partay in the limo!" Jasper yelled as him and Emmett raced for the door, ignoring the fact that they were dressed up.

"Boys will be boys." Alice muttered.

"Never maturing after seven." Angela added as we followed the guys towards the limo.

What can I say about Alice? She goes completely overboard in a wonderful way, the masquerade was being held at a huge hall, the ones from those old movies us girls loved so much. How she had gotten us invited I didn't want to know. Jessica and Lauren dragged me onto the dance floor and immediately someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and there was a guy, dressed stunningly as a vampire with a mask, with his hand outstretched.

"Bonjour ma belle." he whispered.

"Err…je ne speak francish pas?" I knew that was completely wrong but hoped he got the drift of it.

"That is too bad, the French language would sound so sweet coming from your mouth." Now he was speaking perfect English…a little stalkerish though.

"Oh really, well that's a pity." Wait…did that even make sense? This guy was too gorgeous for my brain to comprehend.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Well, I guess…" I reached for his hand, already stretched towards me, and followed his lead. Get a grip Bella!

"My name is Edward, and you would be…?" My heart stopped beating and I swore under my breath…Alice had definitely set this one up. Fine, two could play at that game.

"Gertrude, you can call me Gerti." He laughed, he thought it was funny; he turned to me, preparing to speak but stopped when he saw my face.

"What?" He asked.

"What's so funny buddy. Do you think I find it funny that my friends had to do this for me? Am I that pathetic?" His expression was clueless; I had to admit he was a good actor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gerti." He chuckled again, very softly.

I smacked him, flat on the face, "Don't laugh at me! Don't you dare even utter one more word!" I turned on my heels and fell to the floor.

I felt his arms around me and I squirmed and yelled for him to release me.

"What's going on Bells?" It was Alice.

"Don't act so innocent any of you! This is pathetic! Taking something, someone personal to me and turning this into a joke!" I was on the verge of tears and was sure my makeup was smudged.

Alice looked hurt, "Bella…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Gerti?" Edward laughed again, if that was even his real name.

"Just leave me alone, all of you!" I screeched and ran from the building.

"Bella!"

"Come back!"

"Bells!"

I ran around the building to the other side, I fell once and tore the bottom of my dress but I didn't care, I just ran until I found the bench on the other side and sat, letting myself cry.

"Gerti?! Gerti!" I heard Edward yelling.

"My name is Isabella you idiot!" I screamed.

"I'm right behind you."

"Oh…well get lost."

"You friends didn't hire me…you were dressed as a vampire too so I thought I'd come and say hi…maybe ask you to dance, we could you know…dance."

I sighed, "Well I'm sure there's some hot blond vampire in there that would much nicer standing beside you."

"I don't want some stupid ditzy girl who laughs like a hyena and flaunts her 'stuff' making me want to gag."

I laughed, "So…you're gay then?"

He frowned, "Do I look gay to you?"

"No, you're too good looking it would be a pity, but you scoffed at the idea of a hot blond."  
Wrong thing to say, he smiled.

"Well I want an intelligent relationship not one built on sex…but you think I'm good looking?" He raised his eyebrows, "That's a better start. Now I am Edward, and you are…?"

I stood up, "I'm Isabella, Bella please. Err, you may not want to walk in with me thought Edward, I'm sure I look far from the beautiful vampire you require on your arm."

He bowed and in a cheesy Transylvanian accent he whispered, "I vould be honoured if you vould allow me to escort you into this trivial human event my darling Bella, mon ange."

I nodded softly; I couldn't muster up any words after what he had said.

He laughed and brought his sleeve to my face, "Now we can't have any tears on your face, and your dress is torn!"

"I fell?" I whispered although it sounded more like a question.

"You seem to do that a lot."

I let out a hmph, "Well _Eddie_, you'll just have to get used to the fact that your _ange_ is a first act klutz."

He laughed, "Fine by me, I'll be there every time to pull you back onto your feet again. But for now, it is chilly so why don't we go let your friends no I haven't kidnapped you, sounds good?"

"Sure." And with that I let him lead me back to my friends.

"She's here!" I heard Kate scream.

"Oh my God Bella are you alright? Your dress, what happened?!" Alice began pulling me towards the bathroom, purse in hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, please no makeup or dress repairs." I must've sounded desperate because she shrugged and after seeing I had no life-threatening injuries let me go…only to Kate though.

"Who's the vamp?" she asked.

"Edward."

"The Edward?"

I shrugged, "How would I know, his name is Edward, he's dressed as a vampire, he wants to dance. You're the one that's saying I should live a little!"

She clapped and gave me a hug, "Go nuts!" She trotted off towards Nick and I finally found Edward again.

"Sorry for slapping you."

He laughed, it was so musical and so familiar to me, "It's alright Bella, you were under a false impression so it is my fault. May I ask thought, why introduce yourself as Gerti?"

I could feel my face turning red, "Honestly, it was the first name that came to mind…"

"Well, all is well then, shall we dance?"

My face must've been tomato red because he started to laugh again.

"It's not funny, I can't dance at all!"

"Of course you can, it's all in the leading." And with that he pulled me onto the dance floor, snatched my arm and joined us into the dance.

I pouted, "No fair. What are you Superman or something?"

He chuckled, "For you, anything."

I hit him lightly on the arm, "Cut the crap, no one is _that_ perfect. So who are you? A secret spy?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Really? Do tell me more."

"I do believe that the woman is supposed to do most of the talking, tell me about your life Isabella." When he said my full name it sent chills down my spine.

I shrugged, "There's nothing interesting to talk about."

"Well, where are you from, let's start there."

"The US."

He rolled his eyes, "No kidding."

"I could've been from Canada."

He smiled, "True…so whereabouts in the US?"

"Stalker much?"

"I'm just trying to initiate conversation."

"Well where are you from?" I was trying to sound flirty but it was too forced, my voice was cracking.

"Somewhere very far from here." He looked away from me when he said that, lost in a memory or something.

"Aren't we all…" I whispered and he looked at me strangely…almost like he was looking right through me.

"Isabella…" Edward was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat at the microphone on stage.

"Excuse me, I thought I would let everyone know that the still picture and skit competition is about to begin. Partner up, find a group and in your costumes get on up here and form a still picture or short skit! Sign up at the table by the stairs."

I laughed; Emmett, Jasper, and Nick were running for the sign up table.

"Would you like to compete with me?" Edward asked.

"What would we portray?" I asked, trying to tease him.

"Well with your beauty I don't think we'd need to do anything, you would win hands down."

I laughed, "My lack of beauty perhaps, but if you're really set on competing why don't we just go up as crazy sadistic vampires?"

He grinned, the side of his smile crooked with his perfect teeth shining through, "Oh…I have a much better idea. Do you think on of you friends has fake blood on them?"

"And next we have Emmett and Rosalie portraying…err…big man and pretty woman?" The announcer was confused but the audience laughed as Emmett ran onto the stage half monkey/half man.

"Me Emmett me big man me want pretty woman!" He slammed his fists for effect and began roaming the stage.

"Oh!" Rosalie tripped on, fainting, "The heat, it's so…hot!"

Emmett jumped up and down, "Me save pretty woman! Me big man!" With that he attacked Rosalie, swooping her into his arms and running around like a mad man. It was probably the stupidest thing I had every seen but the sight of Emmett and Rosalie was adorable and hilarious.

"Thank you Emmett and Rosalie…next is oh Emmett and Rosalie again, this time accompanied by Jasper and Alice portraying the wizard, his munchkin apprentice with kidnapped pretty woman who must be saved by big man."

"I'm not a munchkin!" I heard Alice yell to the announcer. This skit was similar but more intricate. Jasper and Alice, his "munchkin" pulled a snow white and kidnapped Rosalie who was saved by an intelligent Emmett. A few of my other friends went up for some still pictures, James debating between killing his "peacock" Vikki and Kate was running away from her "Frankenstein", Nick.

"Lastly we have Edward and Isabella portraying 'An Eternity'". I stepped onto the stage, dazed and confused.

"Come back here!" Edward yelled and stepped onto the stage. I ran from him and tripped with a scream. He stepped towards me and picked me up in his arms as if I was weightless, laying me onto the table.

"Shh, shh, it will all be over soon my sweet, sweet Bella." He murmured.

"Why are you doing this to me." I moaned, "I love you."

"And I you, don't you want to stay with me forever."

"Forever…" I shivered.

"Forever my darling…I shall see you soon." With that he shifted me so that I was hanging limp in his arms, the tear in my dress making the scene much more dramatic. I let out a moan and he pressed his lips against my neck and released some of the fake blood. He "bit me" and my world turned dark…

**How'd you like it? Review, vote in the poll! I'm liking all the people that have voted...interesting theories, very interesting. Review and I'll get the next chapter out faster! Couldn't resist the biting part ;) Review ! :)**


	15. ch15 night owl

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all references are Stephenie Meyer's...this is merely my fun until Breaking Dawn ;)**

**A/N: Here's your next chapter guys...its short by comparison to what I usually write, it's a filler chapter (my attempt at suspense) not sure it came out very well...next chapter will make up for it. Thank you thank you thank you to all the reviews, it's amazing to sign on and find out how many people are enjoying my story. Oh ! And the poll grins mischievously I love the people that have voted, so interesting to see who you guys think is the stalker (he's in this chapter be warned!). Anyways enjoy this ! freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Night Owl**

**BPOV**

"What the…?!" I heard Emmett swear as we were surrounded by darkness.

"Bella, Bella?!" Edward was frantically calling my name and I felt his arms encircle me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I laughed, "I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Turn the lights on!" Many people were yelling and screaming and I could feel the terror in the air, yet I felt so safe with Edward around me.

"Bella I want you to promise me you won't try to move, you have to stay here with me." Edward sounded desperate but I had no idea why.

I laughed again, "What's the big deal? I'm fine."

I swear he was rolling his eyes, "When are you ever fine?"

"Excuse me?! What is that supposed to mean buddy, you _just_ met me!" I squirmed in his arms but they formed barriers around me. My mind was starting to comprehend the present situation. Edward was a _stranger_ a complete and utter _stranger_.

"Don't move Bella."

"Let me go!"

"I can't do that."

"EMMETT!" I screamed and he covered my mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan…I didn't want to tell you this here but I have known you your entire life." My breath caught in my throat and I bit hard on his hand, he barely flinched.

"MMM!" I squealed.

He cradled me, holding me close, "I'm your guardian angel Bella."

"Bella!" I heard Emmett roar, "Where are you?!"

"Bella!" Kate was yelling.

Edward released my mouth and for a moment I could see perfectly in the dark, his eyes were blazing as they stared through me.

"You must believe me, you must! All the unexplainable occurrences, all the dreams, everything!" He was begging with me, I could see it in his face.

For a moment I think I did believe him, for one split second I knew it to be true.

"Edward, I…I…" And his lips were against mine, crushing me.

"Come with me, I'll keep you safe." No, no! My mind was screaming not to follow the ghostly figure but to scream for Emmett. Did I have no self-protection left within me? My body was being torn in two, half begging to follow Edward and the other screaming for a way out, a safe way to my family.

He extended his hand and lightning flashed, crashing the chandelier.

Everything became slow motion, lighting created frozen pictures as the chandelier slowly made its way to the ground, landing with such force that the sound pierced the ears of everyone in the room and everything fell quiet. Glass flew from the impact and as my heart beat, light flashed, and people screamed. Thump, flash, towards Rosalie.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed, "My dress! It's stuck!"

"Come with me…" his voice was just a whisper, I could barely hear it.

Thump, flash, towards Kate.

"Nick!" Kate moaned.

"Kate?! Kate baby, where are you?" Nick was screaming.

Thump, flash, towards me.

Everything stilled as I tried to run. Just me, fallen on the ground and a piece of glass headed towards me. Thump, thump, thump…and it was gone. It was a picture, surreal, the flash showed Edward, hand out, stopping the glass that threatened to harm me. Thump, thump, thump…Edward wasn't human…

"Help…!" it wasn't just Rosalie and Kate anymore, people screaming and moaning for help. Everyone was yelling…I needed to do something. "I'm sorry, I have to help them."

Edward, he knew what I was thinking, I could see it in his face. "No, I can't let you do that." He reached for me and I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could from the one thing I wanted the most…

"Isabella!" He yelled after me, he was faster than I was but I had to help them, they needed me. "It's not re…!" I couldn't hear him anymore and I dove into the pitch black of the crowd faster than anything I'd ever done before.

"I'm coming!" I screamed to no one in particular, but someone had to want me…someone had to need me…

As I hit the cold, hard floor realization sunk in. What the hell was I doing! I had run from the safety of Edward into the middle of a screaming crowd and now I was paralyzed on the ground! And yet a voice in my head asked me if I thought Edward was really the safe choice… I shunned the thought and instead tried to move but found myself limp, unable to move, unable to speak. I'm going to die; surely I'm going to die. The crowd was still moving, moving over me, heels piecing my thighs, the thunderstorm still raging.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes! Help me!" I gasped as someone stepped on my stomach. Why me? Why me…

Arms roughly grabbed me and pulled me too close to a body I didn't recognize.

This didn't make sense, how could he be here too? "Get away from me! How the hell are you here too?!" None of the words came out as more than a whisper.

"Here, there, everywhere." His laugh was hoarse; he was forcing a voice that was unnatural to him, he must be afraid that I would recognize his normal voice.

"Who are you?"

He laughed again, "Shouldn't you be asking to be set free?"

"Would you let me if I asked?" Why was I so calm? No one was coming to save me this time…

"Shh," he pressed a finger to my lips, "Listen to the sounds of freedom."

"Bella!" I wasn't positive, but it sounded like Jasper.

"Jess! Jess watch out!" That one sounded like Mike.

"Edward, get out of here!" Edward? Edward was still here?

"Not without her!" It could've been anyone but in that moment I prayed, prayed that it was Edward and I didn't care that he was delusional, inhuman, and thought he was my guardian angel, I just needed some reason to hold on…someone to save me…

"Nick!"

"Tatia!"

"My friends, the crowd, why are you making me hear them?" I tilted my leg and tried to kick him but he was too strong, I couldn't even see his face!

"Because when I'm through with you, you'll never hear those sounds again." I gasped, I had to have seen this coming but nonetheless it frightened me.

"Why me?"

"Now that honey is a question, a question worth answering." Then he smacked me and threw me to the ground, letting me dangle by my hair. I tried to scream, but there was blood on my lips.

"Does it hurt baby?"

"Not…your…"

"Not my baby? Oh you'll be anything I want you to be, you hear me?" I tried to think clearly, tried to understand how no one was helping me but it was too simple, amongst all the chaos and screams how could I be heard?

**EPOV**

"No." I told her, I told her everything. I wasn't sure if she believed me, but I had her in my arms, and she wasn't leaving me anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, I have to help them." No, no you don't; I need you here with me.

"I can't let you do that." I reached for her, tried to hold onto her but she ran. What could a man do? I ran after her, screaming her name. Trying to tell her that she was at risk but she wouldn't listen.

"Ricardo!" I screamed and he was by my side as I ran.

"Find her." He ordered.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" I nearly spat at him.

"There's only so much you can do. You'll freak her out."

"What do you expect me to do Ricardo? Stand by and watch? He's probably hurting her!"

"Sometimes we can't do everything by ourselves Edward."

"Get out of my way!" I couldn't believe this, after everything he had told me, after everything we'd been through; he was going to abandon me? Abandon Bella? Everyone was screaming as I pushed through the crowd, I had to find her, I had to!

"Bella!" That sounded like Jasper, but no one could locate her…not even me.

"Jess! Jess watch out!" And that one was Mike.

"Edward, get out of here!" Ricardo was furious now, "You're putting us at danger!" He hissed to me, "She'll be fine."

"Not without her!"

"Nick!"

"Tatia!"

"Because when I'm through with you, you'll never hear those sounds again."

"Edward, Edward did you hear that?" Ricardo was shaking me, "Go find her now!"

"I heard!" I yelled, "But where? And why the sudden change of heart?" Hold on Bella, I prayed, I'm coming for you honey.

Ricardo sighed and muttered something along the lines of not trusting a dark beat. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"Faster!" I pleaded with him, he was a true GA, he could figure out where she was!

"I'm trying Edward!"

"She's hurt!" I could feel her pain, someone was hurting her, I would tear their limbs apart when I reached them.

"There." He pointed in the direction of the stage and like a night owl I flew through the crowd, knocking people out of my way, he followed behind me but I was faster. And there she laid, my beautiful girl in pieces. It was so perfectly set up, she appeared to have merely fainted and been squashed by the people unknowingly stepping on her. I pulled her into my arms, so broken and just cradled her against my chest.

"My sweet, sweet Bella, what has he done to you?"

**BPOV**

I was against the floor just wishing for death. So many times I had seen death's door and begged to be let through and yet here I was, stuck in the frame, and wishing I could live.

"I'm sorry Bella, this has been fun but the lights will be on soon, the storm is finished. Another time perhaps…" He finally let me down and kissed my cheek, I'd never felt so disgusted in my life. And with that he hit me, or maybe it was his foot…and I drifted into the blackness I called home…

"Bella? Bella please wake up!"

"Mmm?" I could feel my eyelashes fluttering and there was sound in my throat.

"Emmett, don't get too close!"

"Nick hand me that!" I heard Kate snap, followed by a noise that sounded vaguely familiar to her hand against his arm.

I felt my chest move, a hurtful laugh occurring.

"Bells!" someone squeezed me too tight and a moan escaped my lips.

"Get off of her you retard!" Rose yelled and I opened my eyes. Everyone was there. Everyone except the one I wanted to see the most…

"I can't believe you fell at a time like that Bells!" Nick laughed.

"And getting stepped on, that's pretty trippy!" Emmett laughed.

"Trippy?" Rosalie smacked him again.

"Rosie baby!" he moaned, "Stop doing that! I won't say it again I promise!"

"Who told you that?" I snapped but sat up too quickly and felt the blood rush to my head.

"That guy, the vampire? He left you a note, told us everything that happened. But his dad showed up this old guy and his aunt was in the hospital or something? They left in a hurry." Kate explained sympathetically.

"Well, what happened? I kinda blacked out you know." I tried to laugh but my chest heaved and I felt the colour drain from my face.

"You were on stage and the thunderstorm knocked the power out. You fell, we were all looking for you but you got knocked out and stepped on like a zillion times." Vikki whimpered as James held her.

"That boy, he dragged Emmett to you. Did he hurt you Bella?" James asked, very randomly.

"God no! I ran away from him to try to get to you guys because everyone was screaming and then I fell and he was trying to get to me because everyone was stepping on me."

"Okay Bells, just no you can always talk to us…you know that right?" Laurent added.

"Of course, but I'd really like to get some rest, can we go to the hotel now?"

"If you're fine to walk." Nick said as Kate smacked him, "What?" he asked as she just rolled her eyes.

Something caught my eye, something shiny. "What's that?" I pointed to the shiny object just out of my glance.

Emmett burst into laugher, "Well you and that Edward guy won yourselves the competition! He told us to let you have that figurine thing and his letter is right next to it."

"Mmhm, that's great." I whispered as Jasper helped me up and set me on my feet.

Everyone was staring at me curiously so I stormed past them, grabbed the figurine and letter and walked towards the exit. Everyone ran to catch up with me and tried to act normal. It was much too forced and we ended up in an awkward silence. At least I wasn't the only injured one, many of the girls had torn dresses, Rosalie had a bruised arm and Kate was limping on her right leg. The limo dropped us off at the hotel and weary and worn, we silently trudged to our rooms.

"Bells?" Alice whispered, nearly unconscious.

"Yeah Alice?"

"Y'sure you're alright?"

I laughed and hugged her, "I'm fine, go get some sleep."

"Mmkay." She murmured and fell asleep as she hit the pillow.

Instead I chose to take that moment and read Edward's letter. Firstly I noted that the figuring was in the shape of an angel, almost too ironic for me…

_Bella,_

_I know this must be weird for you but I ensure you it is weirder for me. My name is Edward Anthony Masen and I was born June 20, 1901. Sometimes, heaven makes mistakes; sometimes it's hard to fix them. Something happened to me, to my family, something I will tell you about one day when it is just you and I. I became a Guardian Angel, to pay a debt. I was assigned to you and well, at first I hated you but like I said, it's a story for another time. I've been with you Bella, all of your life. Every moment I have protected you from the night of Charlie and Phil…_

I dropped the note. How the HELL did he know that?! Could Edward have been the one that…hit me?

…_all the time, everyday, and I'm not leaving you. There is much to tell you, much to be explained. I will be in touch, fear not, I'm always with you._

_Edward_

I put the note back into the envelope and placed it with the figurine into my bag. Edward Anthony Masen was a delusional freak in need of desperate psychiatric help. Emmett was not leaving my side for the rest of the trip.

**So, what did you think of my attempt at suspense? I have a little game for you lovely readers, review and I will send you the little exert of the Edward-Emmett conversation, I think it's funny but I have a twisted sense of humour. If you want it you have to review and I may just be nice and give you my favourite line of the next chapter (Blind Man's Tale). Review, go vote in the poll (if you haven't already!) and I'll see you soon...:)**


	16. ch16 blind mans tale

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Okay...here is your next chapter. I'm not very pleased with it :(, it rushes over many things and its a bit choppy especially the ending...so my apologies in advange because I know its not very satisfying. Next chapter is the most vital and I've been spending my time on that because its well, more fun ;) Next chapter is called "A Walk Together" and in it Edward explains EVERYTHING to Bella. So for all of you that are completely confused, next chapter will explain what the dealio with Edward and his mother really is, how GA-ing works, and well EVERYTHING!! lol...once again apologizing for the strangeness of this chapter...the ending really bothers me I couldn't make it work so I just left it and hope you guys will stick it through until next! until then...enjoy ! freeyourminddreamer:)**

**Blind Man's Tale**

**BPOV**

"Is she awake yet?" Vikki giggled.

"Shut up Vikki, you'll wake her!" Jessica snapped.

"Oh would you two keep it down!" Angela laughed, "She's obviously awake and pretending to sleep."

"No fair Angie!" I moaned, "Tell Alice five more minutes."

"Alice says get up." Alice sang too cheery for this early in the morning.

"Rosalie says if you don't get up you'll never know what we have in store for today."

"Bella says I don't really care."

"Oh c'mon Bella that wasn't proper third person! You ruined it!" Alice pouted as she sat on my bed.

I groaned and sat up, "Alright, what is it."

Alice smiled, "European shopping and makeovers! Because…" she waited, dragging out the enthusiasm for all the other girls in the room.

"European shopping!" Lauren squealed.

"Hurray…" Kate muttered rolling her eyes at me.

"And makeovers!" Irina added.

"Because what Alice?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because, we're going to Rome tomorrow!" Her petite voice jumped two octaves as she reached the end of the sentence.

Everyone started jumping up and down but I was confused, "Err…why do we have to be all pretty for Rome?"

Everyone stopped jumping.

"Even I know that answer Bella!" Kate laughed.

And then little Alice walked right up to me, scary as hell, shooting me death glares.

"Isabella, when you go to Rome you must look perfect." She said, very softly but with much emphasis.

"But…" I started and then noticed everyone staring at me so I shut my mouth.

"Good." Alice laughed, "Now get ready; we need to be packed and out of here in," she tapped her watch, "half an hour!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed as everyone began hustling around trying to pick up their stuff and shove it into our bags and luggage. I noticed Rose's arm was looking better and Kate was still stiff but moving. I took this moment to move to the mirror and investigate myself. I had bruises along my legs and stomach, a few on my arms, my hair was completely dishevelled, and my face…I shuddered and turned around. I was so ugly I barely recognized myself.

Rosalie grabbed me and pulled me away from the mirror, "No mirrors okay? You look perfectly beautiful! And, once Alice and I are done with you, everybody will be looking at you!"

"Oh yeah, everyone will be looking at me but not for a good reason." I rolled my eyes and trudged back to the bed. I fell, got stepped on, realized Edward was a creepy stalker, and now I was hideous. But I didn't fall…did I? My brain hurt, I cradled it as I lay on the bed.

"What the matter?" Kate asked, joining me.

"I'm having trouble remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Stuff…"

"Alright Bells, I'll be packing my stuff if you need me." She smiled warmly and walked back to her bags.

What happened last night? Edward, Edward…guardian angel? He was deranged but there was something else, something missing. I heard his laugh and his voice and felt my skin crawl at the very thought of him but his image was vague and my memory broken and yet still I knew what was going on. I hadn't fallen, well I probably did knowing me but he hit me. He hit me many times…who was he? And yet, yet something told me I had nothing to worry about…

"Bells you almost ready?" Alice asked, "Prepare yourself, Rose and I are going full our on a makeover for you."

I groaned but reluctantly finished packing my items and headed down the hall to meet the guys. Everyone was still awfully quiet from yesterday, but maybe it was just because we were leaving France so soon. Well we weren't leaving yet, we merely packed our bags into our bus and the girls headed shopping while the boys were watching a soccer game.

"Chop, chop darlings we have much to do and little time to accomplish everything!" Alice's voice could probable be heard for miles despite being English in a French-speaking country.

I slowly followed behind Kate, trying to get her attention from where she and Angie were pointing to something in the distance when two hands grabbed me from behind. I screamed and I heard Rose laughing.

"Gosh Bella, it's only me. Alice and I would prefer if you stay close to us, we have many fun things planned for you today." I gulped and she laughed again.

"Try to enjoy yourself Bella." Angie offered, "Let them spoil you for once."

I sighed, "You're right Angie I mean what's a vacation without shopping and makeovers right?"

"Right!" Alice squealed, "Shopping first then we have pedis, manis, hair…everything!"

"But why?!" I finally yelled, exasperated.

"Because we have a ball to attend in Rome." Kate whispered to me.

"A…what?!" I screeched.

"Told you not to tell her!" Alice laughed, "Don't worry Bells, tomorrow we spend the day in Rome, enjoying the sights that night is a formal dance."

"As if the masquerade wasn't enough!" I rolled my eyes, but I was defeated, I didn't have a choice.

"C'mon Bells, we'll make you the prettiest princess at the ball!" Rose teased as my face froze.

"No princesses, no frills, just plain okay?" I begged and they dragged me into their first shop.

Hours and hours passed as we went from store to store, trying on dresses, shoes, and so many clothes! Eventually we made our way to the spa where we were treated like "royalty" as Alice insisted. I had no idea where we had gotten the money for all of this but knowing Alice she had called in a favour from someone she knew…

"We have to get on the bus soon." Alice pouted. As if her 50 bags of clothes weren't enough.

"Tomorrow is officially new-Bella day!" Rose clapped her hands. Over the course of the day I'd had one too many female experiences and I wasn't so sure I could take very many more. Eventually, the day ended, and as we slept on our way to a new place I couldn't help but dream of the one place I was always safe.

"_I've got you now!" The man cackled as he tied me to the railway tracks._

"_Edward!" I screamed, but this was the real Edward, my Edward._

_  
And then he emerged from the bushes, tackling the man, untying me, and sweeping me into his arms._

"_I love you Isabella." He kissed my neck and I fell perfectly against his chest._

"_I love you too Edward." _

"Bella! Get up!" Alice yelled, shaking the covers on me. I opened my eyes and I was in another hotel room.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"Emmett carried you." Rose explained as she pulled me up and began tugging at my hair.

"Oww!" I yelped.

"Stand still!" She ordered as I was pulled into the bathroom. After what felt like hours Alice and Rose pushed me in front of the mirror. I gasped…I looked…so different.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, smiling at her latest project.

"I think I look fake." I admitted.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled, smacking my arm, "You know damn right you look gorgeous! Now move your ass so we can get outside and enjoy Rome!"

In a trance, I followed them out of the hotel, on the bus, and into the downtown area with the boys.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled, sweeping me up in a huge hug, "Damn you look fierce!"

"Fierce?" I giggled.

"Yeah, you know…like that guy." He shrugged as I continued laughing.

"So Bella, what do you think of Rome so far?" Jasper asked.

"I love it here!" I sighed into the air, it was so beautiful.

"Aren't you glad you finally agreed to let me and Alice turn you into the true Bella?" Rose asked, turning me from side to side so the skirt they had forced me into would move with the breeze.

"Yes, you guys knew better than me, you told me so, blah blah blah, you win!" I rolled my eyes, almost tripping because I had lost concentration, much to Emmett's enjoyment.

Alice squealed, "Oh My Carlisle! It's a Ferris Wheel!"

Rosalie joined in the squealing, "C'mon boys lets go!"

Emmett stood up like Superman, "I will slay the foul beast my lady," reaching out his hand to Rose, "Let me accompany you, you highness, to your castle in the sky!"

Rosalie giggled as she took Emmett's hand and kissed it, "I accept your offer, my daring knight." She pretended to faint, "Oh, the heat stroke…"

"My fair lady, I will carry you." In one simple motion he swept her up in his arms, her laughing the whole time.

"Oh," she cooed, "My hero."

I was amazed, Rose and Emmett had a tendency to be publicly affectionate but I had never seen something like this before, the love between them, it was unknown to my mind.

I sighed, turning to Alice and Jasper, but they too were caught in a couples gaze, whispering their love for each other. Hand in hand, each couple was heading to the Ferris Wheel.

"Guys, I think I'll catch up with you later, I want to go walk through the markets." I didn't want to go by myself but I needed time to think and there were many people around, one scream and I would be fine.

They nodded to me, too caught in each other to convince me to follow.

I sighed, tugging at the skirt and top, suddenly very self conscious on my own. These pretty clothes were useless; I was still the same ugly girl beneath. I reached for my sweater but realized I'd left it in the hotel room, sighing I pulled the barrette from my hair letting it fall around my face, it felt so…normal, so much more like me. Don't get me wrong, I was thankful to Rosalie and Alice, I definitely didn't miss my frumpiness, but I still wasn't happy. Happiness can't be achieved by a mere image change, although the picture may appear different the personality, the life of the object, the characters, will always remain the same.

I walked in the direction of the markets, content with the beauty of this place. The breeze moved through my hair, covering my face as I found myself walking blindly in the wrong direction.

"Dammit!" I yelled, trying to move my hair as I felt for a wall, instead I felt someone's hands grab mine.

"Here, here let me take his burden for a minute." the voice said.

"Get off of me!" I screeched trying to pull myself away but instead I found myself closer to the voice. Finally the crazy wind stopped and I was staring straight into the eyes of a blind man.

"Here, here, come closer." he beckoned to me, startled I jumped backward instead.

"No thank you." I whispered.

"No please come, I want to see if its true." he was feeling my hands, searching for my face.

"If what's true?" I didn't understand.

"That he loves you." the man whispered.

I began to laugh, "You have me mixed up with someone else sir, no one loves me."

He pulled his hands to my face feeling my cheek before suddenly turning his attention behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at but there was nothing, no one, we were near the mouth of an alley.

"What..."

"Shh, he's here."

"Who's here, who are you?" I was flabbergasted, how come I attracted the strangest of people?

"You have a guardian angel my dear, and he is completely besotted with you."

"A what?" I started to laugh again, "I'm sorry sir there's no such thing as guardian angels, and there is no guy out there for me."

"Then how do you explain the strange safety in your times of trouble, the warm breeze that follows you, that always puts that smile on your face. He's standing behind you right now."

I turned again but saw no one…and then it appeared. The blind man gestured behind me again and I turned to see a strange, sandy outline of a guy.

"Sweet girl, you are lucky! Do not run from him!" the man's voice was loud as I ran toward the markets, down the street, just running and running and never looking back.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I screamed, running after her. I couldn't let her get away; no she had to talk to me.

I grabbed her and she looked at me, actually looked at me.

"What the hell is going on!" she screamed, "You're supposed to be a figment of my imagination!"

"I'm real Bella, I'm right here!" I grabbed her hand and let her feel my face.

"You're really here." She mused, more to herself than me.

"Please Bella, let me explain." I begged with her, pleaded that she would let me listen.

"How?" She asked, "How did I…" her eyebrows pinched together.

"What?" She seemed confused.

"So many questions…" We were walking together, hand in hand.

"You're letting me hold your hand?"

She blushed, "Well if you were going to kidnap me and kill me you would've done it already. Plus, we have to look like we fit in, _angel_." She used the word as a tease, mocking me.

I stopped in my track, "Well if you're going to be like that and not even listen, what's the point in me telling you?"

I thought that was it, thought she was done. Instead she grabbed my shirt, threw me against the wall and pulled her body right against mine. In a voice meant for a goddess she hissed, "Tell. Me. Everything."

**Alright, you know what this means. Next chapter she will be told everything. Review, vote in the poll (we're approx. 5 chapters from when I'll close the poll and you'll all find out if you're right or wrong - some of you are right!). But it doesn't end there...;) until next time...**


	17. ch17 a walk together

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its references are Stephenie Meyer's...**

**A/N: Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the explanation chapter! lol and its done by Edward of course. I'm warning you when I say it's short because it's the shortest one so far but its straight to the point. Read this and you'll understand all there is to know about Edward, his mother, his "powers" etc. On a random note over at the Twilight Awards nomimations are done which means voting is up! So head over there and vote (if you want the direct link pm me or review and I'll send it to you) and its also a great place to find some new fanfics to read that are excellent. anyhoo enjoy getting all your questions answered (and if theres any I missed pm/review and I'll put them in next chapter!) thnx, freeyourminddreamer :)**

**A Walk Together**

**BPOV**

I had Edward pinned against the wall and I had told him the honest truth, I wanted to know everything. I had expected him to disappear or beg me to let him show me the truth but instead he laughed and moved me from my position of strength with one finger! I scowled and he noticed.

"What?"

"What are you, super strong or something?"

"Yes, why?"

I gasped, "Anything else?"

"Lots of things." He laughed and disappeared, from right in front of my eyes! He was standing there, I knew it! And that's when I felt his hands in mine and his head on my shoulder.

"I'm still here…" he whispered and I shivered as he reappeared, "Too freaky?" he asked.

"I think I believe you now." I laughed awkwardly.

"Well I should hope so Isabella." The way he said my name made me shiver again.

"What do you want to know?" He laughed.

"Firstly, what are you? Second, why are you stalking me? Third, why do you know everything about me? Fourth, I want to know everything about you. Fifth…" he put a finger to my mouth.

"Why don't I talk and you listen?" He offered.

"Sounds good." And I noticed we had walked away from the main areas, in a more secluded setting.

"Who are you? Let's start there." I offered.

"I thought I was doing the talking?" He asked, turning to me as his face fell into the beautiful crooked smile from my dreams.

I shrugged, "Well I thought I'd get you started."

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen and I was born June 20th, 1901. I died on May 17th, 1918." I gasped at that part.

"How are you still here?"

"I'll get to that, patience Bella. At the age of 17 my father and I were in a tragic accident. I was killed instantly but my father, Edward senior, fell into a coma. My mother, Elizabeth, couldn't handle life without myself and my father. You see, the nurse made an error, telling my mother that both my father and I had passed.

"She took her life that night, her mind set on joining us in another place. My father awoke the next day and when finding out the circumstances begged for death as well. The nurse apologized but they would not let my father die and continued with his treatment but a week later he refused to eat or drink.

"He became weaker and eventually fell into cardiac arrest, they tried to help him but it was too late. Just as he slipped away he begged, 'I want to die, let me die.' And his wish was granted…" Edward paused there although I sensed there was more to this story.

"So…why aren't you up there," I stopped, pointing to the clouds, "Living it up with them?"

"My mother committed suicide Bella, normally people consider that a crime against God."

"So, there is a God?"

"A supreme being, however you wish to put it. My mother was sent into purgatory, also known as the space between heaven and hell. Normally, if the person is regretting their decision then a person with a loving connection travels the distance and brings them to heaven."

"So your father brought your mother to heaven?" I interrupted and noticed that he seemed frustrated; he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As you recall my father wished to die, that means that technically he should be in purgatory too, but he was a faithful man and ended up in heaven. But, he is not able to travel to purgatory because he lacks a 'pure heart' to put it lightly."

"What about an aunt? A cousin? You?" I knew he was probably annoyed with me interrupting so much but I was just bursting with questions.

"They must have a true bond with the person so yes either a spouse or lover and in extenuating circumstances, a child."

"You saved your mother." It was more of a statement then a question on my part.

"Unfortunetly not yet, she still remains there as we speak. I became a guardian angel to fulfill my 'pure heart' status, so that I could save my mother."

"Okay, now you've lost me."

"Everyone has a guardian angel, someone that watches them all the time. People become guardian angels because they want to help or in my case, because they want to find themselves and prove themselves worthy. But, a few special people are in need of real guardian angels, ones that must keep them alive, keep them safe at all times, and you are one of these people."

"Me? I'm nothing special; I'm a plain ordinary typical teenager."

"Isabella," He purred my name and I felt my knees lock and send me to the ground but no, he swept me in his arms, "You are anything but ordinary." We locked eyes and I felt the impact of his words caress through my body.

"Oh." My response came out as a sigh but he let me down and continued his rant.

"You have a private mind Bella, no one can touch you. I can't access your thoughts, your futures, your pasts, it's practically impossible to watch you. You're also a dark beat."

"What's a dark beat? Sounds like something I'd have."

He laughed and the sound filled my ears so joyful, so free, "A dark beat is a unique person who is so…dark? So full of demons and despair that their presence is barely detectable, they can leave this place at any moment and their futures are just glimpses, making it hard to track them and keep them alive."

"So basically, an advanced term for an emo?" I tried to lighten the mood but he rolled his eyes.

"You're taking this too lightly; you could die at any moment."

"You say that as if it wouldn't be a blessing." It was the wrong thing to say… Edward's face became hideous, his eyes bulged out of his head and then he looked so angry, so enraged that I became frightened of him.

"Isabella. Never. Say. That. Again."

"Why not?" He pulled me close to him again, his face just inches from mine.

"You are the most important thing in this world, in this existence to me. I need you alive, I need you here, here with me…"

"Why?" I whispered but his lips crushed against mine, forbidding me from speaking. In a moment his arms pulled my body against his and my hands tangled in his hair. He broke apart and stood away from me.

"I'm sorry, that was improper."

"What?" I mumbled, still dazed.

"You see, Bella, haven, they sometimes makes mistakes, we're meant for each other Bella and this is heavens way of fixing this; by letting me watch you, by letting my save you, letting me…love you." His voice trailed off and I still stood, jaw on the floor, as this God-like guy professed his love for me.

I sighed, I really was speechless. "Wow, that's a lot to, uhh…try and understand."

"Why don't I keep talking okay?" I nodded and he continued.

"Presently I reside up there," he smiled, imitating my hand gesture, "With Ricardo, he's my coach you could say. He's been a GA, Guardian Angel, for a while and he helps me through it. I've never visited any of my relatives or my father because the day I visit them will be the day I bring them my mother.

"You're also probably wondering how I'm here right now. Well this is my human form you could say, my body as it was when I died. I can be physically and psychologically here for as long as need be but I can not sleep, eat, or perform other life functions.

"I can travel anywhere and to the present or past but only in a memory and I am unable to change the past. I can't travel to the future but I can see some of it when I'm with my equipment in my, I guess you could call it a house, but Ricardo is usually playing around with it and I have no desire to see the Earth in the future.

"You're also probably curious about the man who sees you sometimes. Don't be alarmed but you are on the list of a sadistic psycho maniac killer but so long as I'm with you, you'll be fine."

"Where were you the other times? Don't get me wrong, you're great and all, but he's hurt me you know." It sounded crueller than I'd intended but I wanted to know his reasoning.

"I went through a bit of a rebellious period you could say, I watched you but not as closely as I do now. I got distracted many times and would find you just after he got to you. Last time, with the masquerade, I literally couldn't find you in the crowd."

"Poor angel can't see in the dark?" I teased and he laughed.

"I can't fly either; I don't have wings." He pouted and I made some crying hand gestures to go along with it.

"Why me?" I asked again.

"I was assigned to you and I know there was a mistake, its all confusing still but we're meant to be together although if you want me to leave at anytime just say the word and poof," he paused, disappearing, "I'm gone" before reappearing again.

"I don't want you to leave." I admitted. Sure half the stuff he was telling me made no sense whatsoever and I was confused beyond my mind, but I felt safer in his presence.

"As you wish." He bowed to me, kissing my hand.

"How will you stay though? How will I know if you're here or not?" It worried me, what if he was watching me all the time just invisible?

"I don't stalk you, I don't watch you while you're changing or anything freaky like that and I do know a way to make this work if you want me to stick around long enough."

"Long enough to get to know you better, the Edward you not the, I'm-your-guardian-angel-wazzam you."

He smiled, "For that we have an eternity but for now, it's time for you to get back to your friends and I think it's fitting if I accompany you." And so we walked, hand in hand, back to my group of friends who were bound to be surprised.

**There you have it! Edward's mother commited suicide and he's working to save her. Will he? Will Bella let him? Will Bella learn to love him? You'll have to read and find out! So go ahead and drop me a review, a pm, or vote in the poll if you haven't already done so. Until next time...**


	18. ch18 cinderella

**Dislaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer...**

**A/N: Hiiiiiii ! I am soooo sorry for being away so long! I believe I mentioned way back when that my notebook was stolen (grrr) but I didn't think it would bother this story...but I was wrong! I have point A (last chapter) and I need to get to point B (the big shocker scene) but i need some romance in between and low and behold...it was in the notebook. Your amazing reviews and pms helped me get through this chapter grimace if you have any suggestions at all on anything romantic or places you think Bella/Edward or the group should go please pm me because I am flat out of ideas here lol. Don't worry, I refuse to abandon this story! I'll get the next chapter out somehow.**

Next item...how many of you read Breaking Dawn? This story is SPOILER FREE! So don't worry if you haven't yet. One thing, I personally think I did a good job on Kate's personality, its pretty close :) her hair colour and the name of the guy, the chances of me getting it right were like one in a gazillion, not changing it for this story, its too late now. To the person that pm-ed and asked why I had Kate as such a dominate character here's my reason. In an AU story its good to have another character that can bend over backward and fill in all those little things, this is Kate. We didn't know much about her so she became the extra backbone needed.

Last thing! Last chapter I forgot to mention how this story goes! This is not an attempt to tell you that this is the proper religion view or any of that, this is just purely how the story sees it: Earth is where we all live. Heaven is where the angels and all people rest after death. Purgatory is for those that committed suicide or have unfinished business, they can't go to Heaven and they can't go to Hell. Hell is for those that refuse entry to Heaven but I'm not going into much detail about it, I'm sure you have an idea.

**Alright I think that's all! lol, enjoy freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Cinderella?**

**BPOV**

It was occurring to me that this was one of the most bizarre situations I had ever known. Not only was I hand in hand with _the_ guy of my dreams but he was also my guardian angel, super-human to say the least.

"This is really weird." I finally admitted as he laughed.

"I'm still surprised you're taking this so well and agreeing to hold my hand."

"Well, it's hard to explain. It's like I know you…but I don't really know you."

"Could you expand upon that for me?" I groaned and he smiled for me.

"That's cheating."

"What is?" He laughed as he smiled again, completely oblivious to the fact that his smile and eyes were making me swoon.

"You doing all _that_! The smile, the twinkling eyes, the cute laugh, you're cheating." I didn't get what was so funny but he erupted into laughter, filling the streets with his sound.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard, are you saying that I'm dazzling you Bella?"

"Yes, yes I am saying that and in the future I would appreciate if you could keep the dazzling to a minimum when I am trying to think in complete sentences." He saluted me so I continued, "As I was saying I think what's making me accept this so well is that I've seen you before, in my room, at the barbeque…" Suddenly I felt like I was having an epiphany.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?"

"It was you all along?" My words didn't make sense but I could tell from Edward's face that he understood.

"Yes Bella, I've been in your life all along. When you were just a child and you fell off a cliff, when Charlie and Phil fought in your house, when you found yourself in the locker gasping for air, I was there Bella, it was always me."

"I don't deserve this." I thought he was going to kill me then and there, his face surely showed it.

"That is a stupid thing to say. Actually of everything you could say in this moment you chose the worst. Isabella get this through your head, you are an exceptionally important person and I have been protecting you _because_ you are so important and over all this time it's only begun to dawn on me how important you are to _me_ as well.

"I've fallen in love with you Bella, every aspect of you and your personality. How compassionate you are to everyone around you, your undying ability just to get up and put that smile on your face even when you're hurt. I love you Isabella, you are my life now and forever."

We had attracted a small crowd, Edward and I. If it wasn't Rome where couples in love were a daily sight I don't think I could've brought myself to grasp his words. Everything I had ever thought about my life was wrong and in that essence it was also right.

I had known there was someone out there, someone watching me, protecting me, loving me and here he was, right in front of my eyes professing his love for me. In that split moment I didn't love him the way he loved me, I didn't know him well enough but saying that I also felt connected to him in a way that didn't make sense in my mind. But rationally, I did the only thing I could do.

"I love you too Edward." And I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me passionately and the crowd clapped.

"Do you really?" He asked me as we broke apart and continued on our way.

"I think I do…I'm not completely sure on these feelings though. It's like I know you because well, we've sort of met before, but in the same way I don't know you as well as I'd like to but we have time for that right?"

He leaned right into my neck, kissing me as he whispered, "Forever and ever, love."

"Well you see; that is what I'm worried about."

"What is?"

"The forever and ever part, what about your mother? What about my friends? How will you live here? Can you live here?"

He chuckled, "You're so curious, it's something I love about you. You know what else I love, your blush; the beautiful warmth on your cheeks." That made me blush and he smiled again.

"That's not answering my questions."

"I can live here, I have it all planned out of course. As for my mother, so long as I save you Bella its fine, I can save her too. I'm sure I can get along with your friends, when they see how happy I make you then they'll have no choice but to agree."

"How happy you make me? I thought it was the other way around Edward."

"Well, you just need time to warm up to me and my charm."

"A little smug are we Edward? I think you should leave." I moved away from him and pouted, expecting him to apologize but when no body did, I turned and he was gone.

"Edward?" I hissed, "Edward, come back right this instant!"

"You called?" A voice asked from behind me and I screamed, falling to the ground.

"That's not funny! Stop laughing and stop scaring me!" I ordered as he set me on my feet.

"Silly Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to come with me so we can go back to my friends."

"Right now?" he teased.

"Right now." I was very serious but his expression made me laugh, "So what's your excuse?"

"My excuse?"

"Your excuse for being in Europe."

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" he teased me again.

"Stupid all-knowing angel." He gave me the weirdest look, "What did I say?"

"I use that exact same phrase on Ricardo all the time."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry beautiful, its just funny hearing you say it."

"Oh, so now there's something wrong with my voice?"

He rolled his eyes, "What can I do with you? Everything I say you take the wrong way! My apologies Miss Swan-Dwyer but I do believe you have assumed the incorrect context of my words."

I giggled, "That was funny."

"Bells?! Is that you?" Kate was yelling from a distance but I could see her yelling and waving her arms like a madwoman.

"That's Kate." I explained to Edward.

"I know Bella; I know everything about you, remember?"

"That's going to take some getting used to." I admitted.

"We have forever."

"Do we?"

"So long as you want me here, and it's proper for me to continue my visits." There was something very wrong with the way he said that sentence but I had no time to question him because Kate attacked me.

"Where have you been?! I've been calling you like crazy."

"Oh. I must've forgotten to turn my cell on." Dammit, what a stupid thing for me to do.

"That's real smart Bells, real smart." She rolled her eyes.

"Kate this is Edward, from the masquerade remember?"

"Yes, very nice to meet you under better circumstances, what brings you to Rome as well?"

"I'm on vacation with my uncle he is here for business; he was the one who called upon me at the masquerade."

"Emmett said that was your father." Kate was buying his story for one minute; I had to fight to contain my laughter.

"My father and mother perished when I was just a year old. I refer to my uncle as my father occasionally because he has taken care of me all my life, treating me as his son."

"How is your aunt then, the one in the hospital?"

"She is fine, she is my uncle's sister, she is recovering greatly." A few of the other had joined us and I introduced them before Kate responded.

"That's just peachy." Kate flashed him a fake smile before whispering to me, "Next he'll be saying he's moving to Forks!"

"Forks?" Edward asked and I had to admit he was a good actor, "As in Forks Washington in the Olympic Peninsula?"

"Why yes, how do you come to know of such a barren place?" Kate asked in her fake happy voice.

"My uncle and my father were partners owning a law firm based out of Chicago. My cousin has been managing the branch in Seattle but my uncle wants to live in a small town. Lately he is sick of the big cities and would like to live in Forks."

"Forks is a long way from Seattle." Kate pointed out.

"He would work from home of course, he trusts my cousin enough that he would only have to visit once in a while, and he is close to retiring you see."

"You're insane." I hissed to him.

"Only for you." He smiled.

"And where were you from orinigally?" Irina asked this time.

"I have lived in Chicago all my life."

"And you're on vacation this week? Don't you have school?" Alice questioned.

"I finished last week in Chicago, I will be attending the University of Washington in the fall."

With that last statement Edward had secured himself a place near me at all times in a mere five minutes. Kate on the other hand, like the rest of my friends, looked awe-struck.

"Well he's a keeper." Kate whispered to me and I laughed.

"Eddie!" Emmett finally joined us, "How nice of you to join us again!"

"Eddie?" I asked him as he frowned.

"Edward please err, Emmett is it?" I had to admit Edward was being a pretty good sport.

"Edward!" Everyone turned around as a grey-haired man walked towards the large group of us.

"Hello Uncle!" Edward announced loudly, "Everyone this is my uncle Ricardo."

"Nice to meet you all, but we must be going Edward, I have some business to take care of and I'd prefer you stay with me."

"Alright, goodbye everyone, goodbye Bella. Perhaps I shall see you again while on vacation? Or when we are back in Forks." He winked at me.

"Oh Edward! What are you doing tonight?" Alice perked up in the back.

"Edward will be alone in the hotel tonight; my business has booked my schedule."

"That's perfect! We're going to a dance! Give Jasper, he's the tall blond one, your cell number and I'll give you all the information, I'm sure Bella would be pleased if you could join us!" Alice didn't even have to beg when she used her puppy voice but both Ricardo and Edward looked at me, sharing an inside joke.

"Of course." Edward nodded and proceeded to give Jasper a cell number before finally bidding us goodbye.

"Isabella!" Kate squealed when he was gone, "Girl do you ever have some explaining to do!"

I sighed, "I guess so."

**EPOV**

"Ricardo comes to the rescue yet again!" Ricardo laughed as he teased me about Bella.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd prefer if you kept quiet, I still have no idea what I'm even getting myself into."

"If you love her, everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him, "She's human!"

"And so are you in all aspects." Ricardo explained.

"No, no I'm not. I'm more dead than alive."

"How so?"

"I can't eat, breathe, sleep, age, all the stuff that defines you _as_ human, _as_ alive." This was a pointless argument, I was dead he had to see that.

"What about the characteristics? Can you feel? Can you touch, taste, see, kiss, and love?"

"So can monkeys." I coldly responded.

"Edward." Ricardo glared, "She is attached to you now you can't possible be thinking what I detect in your mind."

"Stay out of my mind old man."

"Ouch," he touched his chest, "That one hurt buttercup."

I rolled my eyes again, "I'm just saying, I regret what I just did, I shouldn't be dragging her into this."

"Are you thinking clearly or should I hit you with a mallet? You are in love Edward; get that through your thick skull. When you're in love nothing else matters but her, no rules apply. Don't think about the future think about the present. Think about Bella sitting in her hotel room wondering about you, about the way you hold your hair, touch her hair, and kiss her lips. Think only about Bella and not that if she deserves to be dragged into _this_ but if you even dare deserve to spend one moment with her."

"You're right, I don't deserve her. I should leave now while she has the chance to forget." This time Ricardo stood right up, grabbed me and threw me far through the air. We were in the clouds, away from everyone else.

"Edward, I love you like a son you must know that by now but I swear to you if you hurt this girl I will make sure that your punishment is far worse than that of any wrath you have seen so far." His eyes were black as coal and I had no choice but to believe his words, I'd seen Ricardo angry and I did not want to lose him as my friend.

"I suppose."

"Now go back and think about all the reasons you love her and get yourself ready for tonight, you have to play Prince Charming for your Cinderella at the ball."

I felt myself blanch as I had to ask Ricardo a very stupid question, "I don't know the story."

"You don't know Cinderella?" Ricardo was holding back laughter I was sure.

"It's not funny Ricardo! I mean I know it's a fairy tale and I know the general aspects of it but my mother never read me that story, I was a guy as you are aware."

"You were a guy? You're not one now?"

"Oh shut up."

He laughed, "I'm sorry Edward, do you want me to read you Cinderella?"

"No, definitely not! Just summarize please."

"Well you see there was a young girl and her father that lived happily together but one day the father brought home a stepmother and two stepsisters all of whom despised the poor girl. Her father passed and the girl was left to clean the house and complete the bidding of her evil stepsisters and mother who nicknamed her 'Cinderella' because she was always covered in cinder from the fireplace. One day when they were older there came a message that the prince was having a ball to find his future wife…"

"Ricardo, seriously, can't you summarize a little better? Without all the dramatic voices and hand gestures?"

"No, I'm telling this story my way and you will stand there and enjoy it! Anyways, where was I? Right, the ball well depending on the story you read some say the stepmother intended to bring Cinderella but she made a mistake and others say that she made her dress with animal friends…"

"Animals? What the hell?" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, "That's why it's a fairy tale Edward. Anyway moral of that part is that the stepsisters and mother left and Cinderella in her torn gown was left with nothing. But then…her fairy godmother appeared and turned pumpkins into a carriage, mice into horses, and her ragged dress into a gown fit for a princess and Cinderella was on her way to the ball with one problem, she had to be back by midnight."

I gasped out of sarcasm and Ricardo whacked me with his arm.

"Okay fine have it your way! She gets to the ball yada yada the prince falls in love with her, clock strikes midnight she runs away, trips, leaves her glass slipper, and runs home crying. The prince, looking for his bride, searches for the girl who's foot fits the shoe and eventually comes upon the stepsisters, who have too big feet and Cinderella escapes the clutches of her stepmother to put the shoe on. The prince finds the girl he loves; they get married and live happily ever after. The end."

"Well that was weird…I mean pumpkins into carriages? How bizarre, what was that 'fairy godmother' on?"

"It's a story Edward; don't let it get to your head. Did you at least get the whole prince/Cinderella part?"

"I suppose."

"Oh you're hopeless!" Ricardo laughed, "Go get ready, be gone with you!"

**BPOV**

"Oh my Carlisle!" Rosalie squealed.

"He's so cute too!"

"He is soooo strung up on you!"

"Did you see the way he was holding her hand? So adorable!"

I for one did not like all this attention, it was worse so that I had no idea how to answer their questions.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Well I was walking in the markets and this blind man was talking to me and he told me to turn around and bam, there was Edward." Well, at least that was partially true.

"And he held your hand right away?"

"Well no, we talked first and then I don't know guys, he's just so easy to be around and so sweet and kind." Uhoh Bella, don't you dare start babbling or else they'll never stop.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Umm, that his uncle bought a place in Forks…"

"What?!" Everyone screamed as I looked to Kate for help.

"He explained it to me and since Bella obviously needs a bathroom break I'll tell you guys!" Everyone sighed as I mouthed a thank you to Kate and ran to the bathroom, locking myself in.

I collapsed on the floor with a sigh. This Edward stuff was exhausting. With much effort I pulled myself off the floor and looked in the mirror. My hair was sticking out every which way and my smile seemed to touch my ears at the thought of my angel. I wrinkled my nose, the word _angel_ was still hard to grasp. But the way he looked at me, it was more than just watching; he genuinely cared about my thoughts and my words. _Edward…_

"Of course I do." His arms wrapped around me as Edward was staring back at me in the mirror.

"This is going to take some getting used to…" I mumbled eyes on the floor, "Stalker…"

"You called my name beautiful, I was just responding."

"I said that aloud?"

He smiled, "Somewhat…I can't read your thoughts but I can tell when you're calling for me, it lets me know when you're in trouble."

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad that you're here…in my hotel bathroom, but won't they hear you?"

"Actually, I should be going, Alice is about to knock." He moved away from my, kissing my hand, and disappeared as if he had never appeared.

"Bella! Are you almost done in there?" Alice started pounding on the door, "And if you're hiding out from me then I will ask Kate to open the door."

I opened the door, rolling my eyes and was attacked by Kate.

"Tie her to the chair!" Rose laughed as I was ambushed and, tied to a chair.

"What the hell guys?!" I screamed, "This isn't funny!"

"Well Bella, we knew that you would put up a fight to us dressing you up for the dance tonight so we're eliminating all fighting by tying you to a chair!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Oh, and don't think about screaming for Emmett or any of the guys, they're on our side tonight." Rosalie added.

"Kate!" I whined, "Traitor!"

"Sorry Bells but you have Edward to impress now." She winked and I groaned; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Bella! OMC you look beautiful!" Rosalie clapped her hands as they pushed me in front of the mirror.

"Another job well done! Rose, we really need our own 'make-me-over' show!" Alice continued spraying Angela's hair as she simultaneously fixed Jessica's makeup.

"Yay for multitasking!" Rosalie added.

"You two suck, you know that right?"

"Love you too Bells!"

I sighed and sat on the bed as everyone finished their alterations.

"So what is the theme of this 'dance' anyways?"

"Cinderella." Angie responded and I groaned.

"What is with you people and all these long dresses? Why all the formal balls?"

"Formal balls are much more fun! The dresses are prettier!"

"But why so many, whatever happened to short dresses?" I continued to sigh but I knew it was no use.

"You'd wear a short dress Bella? You'd let us take you to a club and put you in a mini dress, heels, and bright red lipstick?" I groaned and lay down, defeated. I'd take all this formal stuff to clubbing and grinding any day.

"Don't lie like that! You'll mess up your hair." Alice swatted at my arm and pulled me up.

"But I don't want to go!" I whined.

"Yes you do, you want to see Edward and you want to look beautiful doing it so you will sit there and behave!" I felt like a child being scolded by their Sunday school teacher.

"Yes Miss Alice."

She grinned, "Good, because I have other people to worry about too you know!" I poked her in the arm and she skipped off to help another girl lacking "fashion sense".

­­­­­

* * *

"Oww let go!"

"Stop you're stepping on my dress!"

"That's my arm you idiot!"

I sighed, just the normal conversations as we all attempted to pile out of the limo Alice had booked once again.

"Bella?" I smiled and jumped to the voice of my new favourite person. Gravity had other ideas for me and I started to see the ground but his arms wrapped around me first.

"Hi." I managed to say as he chuckled pulling me into his arms.

"What is it with you and the ground?"

"We have an ongoing love affair."

"Oh, I hope I don't get in the way!" he pretended to sound offended.

I shrugged, "With you around I don't need him anymore. It was doomed to end…" I let out a dreamy sigh, "But I suppose I'll move onto better things…"

"I'm sorry Bella; you are a horrible actress I fear a career in that field is not for you. A model though, you are truly irresistible, especially in that shade of blue." He murmured along my neck.

I wanted to laugh, I wanted to respond with something quirky or funny but his voice on my neck had my heart beating at an uncontrollable rate.

"Bella dear, do you think you could keep that thing in your chest? I really need you alive."

"Shut up Edward." I managed to gasp although it came out as more of a moan.

"Bella?" Kate giggled, "What are you doing?"

I moaned again, and again, and again.

She ran up beside the laughing Edward and smacked me on the arm, "If I have to endure this stupid dance you will _not_ be leaving any earlier than me!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm coming as soon as my _date_ will accompany me."

"Five steps ahead of you Bella." He smiled as he slowly dragged me into the dance.

"I really don't dance."

"Sure you do, you just never had a proper partner." He winked, leading me onto the floor.

"Oh God." I groaned.

"Don't be such a drama queen; I know there's more you want to ask me."

"Damn stupid all-knowing angel."

"Ouch, that really hurt."

"Well your perfect ego deserves to be punctured every once in a while."

"How can someone so beautiful be so cruel?"

I wrinkled my nose, "Far from beautiful."

"Why must you argue with me about that? I've know you your entire existence Isabella, I have seen people throughout the centuries in my studying of the human race and you are by far the most brilliant creature I have ever seen."

"Sounds like you're describing your dog." He rolled his eyes, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Would I do this if you were my dog?" His face was just inches from mine and he closed the distance in half a second, before moving back again with a smug smile.

My heart raced and I was sure he could feel it against his chest.

"And by the way, I hate dogs." He murmured against my neck.

"Agreed, they smell funny." He started to laugh, "What? What's so funny?"

"You! You're adorable."

"Adorable?" I wrinkled my nose.

"What's wrong with being adorable?"

"You sound like you're talking about your dog again."

He was having trouble not laughing again, "I do not have a dog Bella! Fine, you are not adorable. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

My heart picked up again and he softly touched my chest. "I love that sound."

"What are you a vampire or something?

He rolled his eyes, "I have expert hearing."

"You're some type of god aren't you?"

"Silly Bella; is your imagination running away with you?"

"Oh shut up Edward." And then he surprised me but closing his jaw, putting on his poker face, and actually shutting up.

"That's not fair! I didn't mean it."

No response.

"Edward!"

No response.

"Fine, I'm leaving." I spun around and fell for the floor but as usual, landed in his arms.

I put my arms on my hips and pouted, "If you're not going to talk to me I think I should leave. I do not want a date who doesn't want to talk to me." Instead he grabbed my arm and started pulling me outside.

"Stop it!"

Still no response from him.

"Edward!" I hissed but his eyes were cold as he pulled me outside and around the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Bella." He whispered his eyes looking at the ground and not at me, "I had to bring you out here because someone in there was looking for you and I don't know who they were."

"Oh." It all made sense now, stupid me for making this harder on him.

"You're safe, don't worry. So long as you're with me you're perfectly fine." He moved his lips against my neck again.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love."

"Does this happen a lot?"

He didn't understand the question; his eyes were confused as he lifted his head to look at me, "What do you mean?"

"A guardian angel and you know…their person…"

He frowned, "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't be doing this." He moved away from me a bit before continuing, "Once that I've heard but I never bothered reading up on it, I probably should though. You say the word and I'm gone Bella, just tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

As if I could ever feel uncomfortable around him. The truth was I was falling for him; I was falling for him faster than I'd ever fallen down Renee's stairs.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave. The moment I realized that you were real I knew that I couldn't bear you leaving me. Knowing you were here for me it just made all the darkness bright. I want you here with me, I…" I wasn't sure as I spoke the words but knowing Edward was here made all the difference. I didn't care that I was probably crazy and I'd technically only known him for a day or so, I wanted him with me now and forever. Ever since I'd seen his face in my dreams and now knew that he had been with me since I was a child I knew that I couldn't be complete unless he was with me.

"I love you Edward."

He smiled, "I love you too Bella, now and forever."

"Now and forever." I repeated as his lips crushed mine before someone was screaming my name.

"Bella! You'd better get in here!"

"What's going on Irina?"

"It's Kate, something's happened."

My stomach fell to my knees as Edward caught me and carried me inside.

**Ahhh what happened to Kate?! You'll have to wait and see... there's probably about 5 chapters maybe less before the BIG chapter then 4 after that... again if you have any ideas at all pm me and review, vote in the poll (I'm putting up a new one but keeping the old one if thats possible lol) and always feel free to tell me your opinions! I love hearing them! OH!! I almost forgot!! On my profile are links for the dresses! I finally got around to doing it! If any don't work please pm me so I can fix them! until next time... :)**


	19. ch19 make it go away

**Disclaimer: Twilight Stephenie Meyers!**

**A/N: hiiiiiiiiiii hiiiiiiiiiii hiiiiiiiiii argh...i am so srry for not updating sooner its just...i started school (groan) and any other high school student will agree...it sucks... i have a hard semester and its killing me and its only the...errr...first few days of school lol. so theres a few things to discuss! 1) thank you for the AMAZING reviews! the support made me almost finish writing the next chapter (expect an update hopefully soon!) 2) i think its always so cute when the author makes those contests thts like 100th review gets a cameo! 100 review is 2 reviews away so let's go to 105! if youre lucky number 105 expect a pm...i have a cute spot for you... 3) i actually edited this one! yay! if theres mistakes my bad...im horrible at noticing typos. 4) going back to the original poll! thanks for all that voted, most people had mixed reviews about breaking dawn but its back to the guessing the "bad guy"**

**last and not least...beware the ending... as always thanks for putting up with me haha...freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Make It Go Away**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella love?" Edward's voice was frantic as he tried to snap me out of my shock but my voice and my mind we far away.

"K…kkkaa…"

"Kate will be fine Bella, Ricardo told me so."

"You left me?" My voice was squeaky as I dug my fingernails into Edward's arms.

Edward chuckled, "No, he came to me, you just can't see him honey."

"Oh, but what about…"

"Kate? Everyone's waiting for you inside."

I struggled to stand but his arms formed barriers around my body.

"I can walk!"

He rolled his eyes as he put me on my feet.

"What do you mean they're waiting for me?" I asked, confused as to why I was still outside.

"You passed out for a moment so I kept you out here for some fresh air, they're all inside."

"Is Kate in there?"

"Yes, she's fine don't worry." He grabbed my face and brought it closer to his, examining it, "Are you sure you're alright love?"

"I'm fine Edward! I just want to know what happened to Kate!"

He sighed, putting his arms around me. "Isabella," he murmured along my neck, "You have to breathe."

I took a deep breathe and put one wobbling foot forward. The heels strayed and I could feel my ankles burning but I waved away Edward's help as he trudged beside me, mumbling incoherently.

"Emmett? Alice?" I yelled hoarsely as I followed Edward's lead.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he jumped to my side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I croaked, "What happened to Kate?"

"She was mistaken for you!" Nick hissed from what I could only assume was Kate's side, "Some sick twisted bastard did this to her and when I find him…"

"Shh," Rosalie patted his back, "She's fine Nick."

"I'm fine baby, don't worry."

"Kate?!" I squealed; I was sure she would be unconscious.

Kate managed a rough laugh and I pushed through my friends to see her. Kate was lying on a hospital stretcher and I gasped at the sight. Her hair was bloody and her body bruised.

"Oh my God Kate…" I whimpered, "What the hell!"

"Somebody grabbed me and I kicked him hard but he covered my mouth. God Bells, I've never felt so helpless in my life, _ME_, of all people! He pulled me into the closet and I couldn't see a thing. He started talking about how no one was coming to save me and no matter how many times I tried to scream and kick he was always there! And he kept calling me Bella…"

"Breathe Bella," Edward reminded me as I struggled to fill my chest.

"Kate, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault Bells, don't feel bad. It was dark and I punched him in the face and he started swearing, that's when I screamed and he figured it out and left."

Nick punched the ground beside her, "When I find that sick mother fucker…"

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Nick huffed and Kate glared at him, "Don't you dare blame Bella! You damn well know it was just chance and it was dark and Bella…if it had been Bella…" Everyone nodded alongside her words.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You're not very strong love, Kate fought her way out, and you wouldn't have been able to." Edward explained.

"Excuse me?!"

"That's what they think!" Edward quickly corrected himself, "But you would never have been in that situation and never will be because I'm _not_ leaving you anymore." Despite the circumstances I smiled, that little statement sent shivers through my spine.

"So why is everyone standing around?"

"The paramedic is waiting for proper bandages; she refuses to go to the hospital." Nick smiled, "She's still a stubborn bitch."

"Your stubborn bitch, baby." Kate laughed weakly as she punched his arm.

"I think I need some more fresh air?" My voice was wavering as the smell of the dried blood hit my nostrils.

"I'll take her." Edward offered as everyone nodded.

"Stay close Bells." Emmett glared at Edward, "Any trouble you scream and I'll come running."

"Mmhm." I just needed to get away now.

"Watch her!" Emmett yelled after Edward who was carrying me now as he ran through the doors and outside.

I started crying into his shoulder, "Why me Edward? Why me? Who is he, why does he want me?!" I thrashed in his arms, my dress tearing as he pulled me closer, kissing my head.

"I don't know Bella, I don't know why, if I knew I would tear him limb by limb for touching you!"

"How come you don't know?"

He sighed, "It's all in the dark love, Ricardo and I have studied it all frame by frame, but there are some things we're not allowed to know, things we must find out for ourselves."

"But Kate…" I protested.

"I know, it's horrible. When I do find him, which I will love, I will be sure to save a piece of him for Nick…"

I nodded, normally Kate was always jokingly looking out for her boyfriend but Nick loved Kate more than we accounted for, he would kill anyone that dared hurt her.

"What can I do? There has to be something I can do?"

"No, just stay safe for me. I'm not leaving you Bella, every moment I'll be watching you because if something happened to you…" he wasn't looking at me anymore and I struggled to pull his face to mine, to see what was hidden behind his eyes.

"Edward…please talk to me." My voice cracked on the last word and he stared up into my eyes, moving my hands to his chest.

"If this heart was beating Bella, it would beat only for you, only to see your face, your smile, hear your laugh everyday…_Isabella_ I love you, nothing can ever happen to you! But, if my being here endangers you, I'll be gone. Your safety is my first priority."

I sniffled at his words, "Don't you dare talk like that! I love you too Edward and my heart does beat for you and only you! I feel like I really have known you forever. I need you with me; I can't live without you anymore…" I struggled with my words, trying to make him understand that perhaps I could love him as much as he loved me.

"I think we should go inside now, your friends are probably worried sick."

"Okay." I nodded; this was a discussion for another time. We walked together in silence, me leaning on him for support.

"Bella's back!" Alice yelled as she bounced towards me, making 'tsk' sounds with her tongue, "Your dress is ruined!"

I rolled my eyes, "How's Kate?"

"As fit as a fiddle!"

"That makes no sense."

"Well how do you expect Kate to be? As soon as they bandaged her she was jogging to prove she was fine!"

"Hey Bells!" Kate waved from where she was, in fact, jogging beside Nick.

I laughed, it was silly to worry too much about Kate, she was such a fighter.

"Hey Irina, where's Laurent?" It was a strange sight for the boys to leave their girls sides, especially at a time like this.

"He was with Nick getting something to drink when Kate was taken. Vikki fainted when we found Kate so James took her back to the hotel, she was really pale." Irina explained.

"Uhh…that still doesn't explain where Laurent is." I had no idea when I had decided to play detective but my gut said it was important, and since that had led me to Edward, I was paying more attention to it.

"He sent me a text; he went back to the hotel with James and Vikki to make all the arrangements of us leaving earlier."

"But you haven't seen him since he left with Nick?" Edward asked.

"Wait we're leaving earlier?!" I cut in.

"Yeah, with all that's been happening lately we've decided to leave tomorrow." Alice offered her explanation.

"Oh, makes sense." I was sorry for everything that had happened and even though I loved Europe, I would much rather be at home in Forks.

"No, that's true." Irina was mid-conversation with Edward.

"What's true?"

"Irina hasn't seen Laurent; maybe he could have seen who took Kate?"

"Perhaps…" Irina mused, "That would explain why he didn't come back to me, that or he didn't like the sight of Kate, he was never good with injuries…"

Edward nodded to her as Angela caught her attention.

"What was with the 20 questions?" I joked.

"You started them love, don't you remember?"

"I do, but you just seemed more serious than I did…I was just wondering if Laurent had gone missing too."

"Well my senses, which are highly perceptive because of all my knowledge of your past love, say that Laurent left a bit too quickly." Edward was keeping his voice low, for just me to hear, but I couldn't believe his words.

"You're kidding Edward! You can't honestly believe that Laurent had anything to do with this! We've all been friends _forever_, I trust these guys! He would never, end of story!"

"I expected this reaction, but you yourself said that he knew you Bella, and who would know you better than someone close to you?" Edward eyes darted amongst the group, searching for someone that wasn't there.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you sure I was the only one that may have hit their head? Because you are being delusional Edward, my friends are the safest people around! And let's say for one second you could be right, why would they hurt me? Want me? I'm possible the least attractive of the girls, no boyfriend, no real popularity, no real future, no one to care…" Everything I listed suddenly clicked, I was possibly the _best_ target in the group!

"I've scared you love, my mistake, I'm just implying that people change and some…outside influence perhaps could have persuaded someone close to have a certain vengeance for you." Edward's words were chosen carefully so that most would fly right over my head.

"Cut the crap Edward, what are you saying?" He looked hurt and pouted for me and trying to distract me leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmmnooo." I huffed against his lips.

"You don't want me anymore?" He pouted again and I punched his arms.

"I don't want you lying to me or hiding things from me, understood?"

He saluted like a soldier, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good."

"Now will you listen to me for one moment?" Edward asked.

"Alright…"

"You are the _most_ attractive of the girls in your group, you have many guys _dying_ to be your boyfriend, you are possibly one of the most _popular _girls at your school, whether you choose to believe it or not, and you have a _wonderful_ future ahead of you. Plus the fact that you have an absolutely stunning boyfriend who's also your guardian angel and will never let anything hurt you. I see no reason why you should be disappointed by any of that."

I smiled, "So you're my boyfriend now Edward? Isn't it customary that you should ask my permission before going off and bragging to your angel friends?"

He grinned and pulling his face to mine, eyes smothering me, he asked huskily, "Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt myself forget to breathe but managed to stutter, "Uhuh…"

"Guys, let's pack it up." Jasper yelled to the group, grabbing our attentions.

"When will I see you again?" I whimpered to Edward.

"I'll be by your side at all times Bella even if you can't see me; but I'll be waiting in Forks, love."

I smiled, "Wow, you were actually serious."

"Edward?" I turned to see Ricardo walking towards us.

"Ricardo." Edward greeted him.

"Hi…" I mumbled.

"Hello Bella, glad to see you in one piece after tonight." He smiled warmly which shocked me; I was sure he'd be opposed to the whole angel/human relationship.

Edward, "Breathe love, your heart is racing."

"I'm not opposed," Ricardo explained, "I'm extremely proud that Edward has finally found you; in fact, I'm more supportive of this relationship than Edward himself!"

I laughed but my brows pulled together in confusion, "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Ricardo knows everything love, he finishes sentences and thoughts, you'll get used to it." Edward explained as Ricardo rolled his eyes.

"Well, _nephew_, it's about time we get going if we're going to be in our new _home_ by tomorrow night."

I laughed, "Goodnight Ricardo, goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." Edward smiled as he leaned down and kissed me, "Remember I'm always with you."

"Okay." I took a deep breathe as he disappeared from my sight.

"Bells?" Kate came from behind me and covered my eyes.

"Damn Kate! You just went through _hell_, you're covered in bruises and blood, and you decide now is a good time to be playing around?" I didn't mean for my words to sound cruel but it just boggled my mind that someone could be so _fine_ after something so horrible!

"Oh," she glared, "Look who's judging now! So when someone grabs _you_ or locks _you_ into a change room we all have to walk away and act like it never happened but if it happens to _me_ oh no! Everything is so different! We should contact the police and I should go to the hospital and act like a good little girl! When did you become such a hypocrite Bella?"

I was speechless; I didn't think my friends noticed very much.

Kate sighed, "I'm sorry Bells it's just…you don't put much effort into keeping yourself safe. Every experience we see you just shrug it off as if nothing ever happened. You really need to start caring Bella; we'd be lost without you."

My eyes stared at my feet, bruised in my heels; I couldn't look Kate in the eye. Was she right? Of course she was; I never cared what happened to me because I knew that no one would care. My friends _would_ get over it…but now I had Edward. Now was the time to step it up so that he didn't have to save me every time, so we could focus on just the two of us. I hardly recognized myself now; a few days ago I was still living in a day dream and now that I had the real thing I'd have to be more careful.

"I'm sorry too Kate, it's just…it's so easy for me to blink everything away. Nothing will ever happen to me, I've been in more near death experiences than the entire group combined! I'm immortal; unable to be killed!" I struck a superman pose as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Bells; we need to get back to the hotel and pack. And…don't tell anyone I said this but, I'm actually glad we're going back to Forks!" Kate giggled.

"Only if you don't tell anyone I'm glad too!"

Kate rolled her eyes again, "You're only happy because Eddie's going to be there!"

I snorted, "Don't call him Eddie, it doesn't do him justice. And Edward…he's amazing…" I sighed, I didn't even care that he was probably listening; he was amazing to me.

"Aww look at my little Bella, completely crazy for a boy!"

"Shucks Kate, don't get me all teary-eyed!"

"AHHHH LET ME DOWN!" We looked up to find Emmett carrying Rose over his shoulder, caveman style again.

"Some things never change eh?" Kate smiled.

"Never change, and never will." We walked out to join the group as I thought about what I had said. Was I really immortal? Unable to be killed? I tried counting on my hand all the recent near death experiences; there was the Volkswagen hitting me, falling into the hole, the incident in the change room, the French dance…not to mention everything from when I was a child. I determined that with Edward by my side I really _couldn't_ die…life had finally given me a break and it was going to let me live it out! Being careful was pointless, I'd be fine!

_No one is immortal; everyone will die… I just wish I hadn't been so smug and realized how easily it could happen to me… How easily I would lose everything I had come to love in a matter of seconds and a flashing light…_

**ooo...foreshadowing much? it didn't come out as "dramatic" as i wanted but you get the drift...theories anyone? anyone at all? as always review (lucky number 105!), pm me, and if you have any questions go ahead and ask! if theres anything confusing you, go ahead and tell me your opinion, i love hearing them! until next time...review! :)**


	20. ch20 is anybody out there?

**Disclaimer: Twilight Stephenie Meyer awesomeness**

**A/N: The crazy amounts of homework is the cause of slower updates. This is a really long one 13 pages in word so enjoy :). Not much to say about it but OH! lucky number 105 was JuliaCullen and she's in this one! So congratulations to her! :) Thanks to all the reviews and pms you guys are SOOOO amazing!! Okay, didn't have time to edit this one very well (sorry, my brother decided to be an asshole today and unplugged my laptop so I have 2 minutes to get this up or else I'll lose it!) so I could get it out tonight! Anyways, review, pm, I always love hearing your opinions guys! anyways, enjoy freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Is Anybody Out There?**

**BPOV**

"Oh Hell no!" I grimaced; we had finally made it back safely to Forks, the land of the rain and now Edward, only to find that since we had come back early our exams were being pushed up so we could graduate sooner. Presently we were gathered in the airport waiting for the rest of our parents; Angela's father had been the one to deliver the news.

Everyone groaned alongside me; "Don't all the near death experiences count for anything?" Emmett whined.

"What near death experiences?" Renee glared, focusing in on me. I hadn't seen her coming or else I would've hit Emmett too.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, jabbing her nails into his arm.

"No near death experiences! Bella fell down a set of stairs and pulled Kate down with her!" Alice explained, a little too fast.

My mother shook her head, "Bella…you can't stay safe for one minute can you?"

I saluted her, "No Ma'am!" as everyone snickered.

"Bella, Emmett, and Alice in the car _now_." I sighed, we knew better than to test my mother when she got in one of _those_ moods.

"Wait Renee! I want to hear some of the stories while they're all here." Esme interrupted as I shot her a thankful smile.

"Alright…well, spill!" Renee giggled just like a child, I had to hand it to her and Esme, they were the most popular mothers of the group and I had no idea how they managed.

"Well the highlight of the entire trip was Bella and Edward." Vikki squealed.

"Edward? Who's Edward?" Esme asked.

"Bella…" Renee's tone did not sound glad.

"Err…Edward's this guy…I met…" I stuttered.

"You're making it sound worse Bells, did you know that?" Emmett cut in.

"Shut _UP_ Emmett!" Rosalie hissed again.

"Calm down Bella," Jasper patted my shoulder, "If anyone is going to approve of a guy for you it's going to be your mother."

I sighed, "Thanks Jasper. Edward I met at the French masquerade and I ran into him when we were touring the sites. His err…uncle, Ricardo, purchased a house in Forks recently and brought Edward on his business trip in Europe before they made Forks their permanent home. Their plane came in early this morning…"

Esme gasped, giving me a hug, "Well he's a keeper!"

"That's what I said!" Kate smiled.

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled as he and all the other guys doubled over in laughter.

"For the last time Emmett…" Rosalie warned.

"I know, shut up Emmett, I know." He smiled.

"Well, that sounds awfully convenient." Renee's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I have to agree; although I feel that I am very fortunate to be in the presence of Isabella." Everyone turned as Edward, Ricardo behind him, grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a hug.

"Mmmmphhhh Edward?" I groaned as he released me, "What are you doing here?"

"Our flight came in last night and we were finishing up some business at the downtown office with my cousin so my uncle agreed that we could come by and see you guys in the morning." Edward explained perfectly with his angelic smile.

"I can vouch for him." Ricardo laughed as he shook hands with Renee, "Ricardo Guardian, this is my nephew Edward, we share the same last name."

"Guardian?" I stifled my laugh as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed as he patted Edward on the back, "Always great to see you man."

Edward stiffened as he nodded, taken back by Emmett's outgoing behaviour. I heard Renee laughing and turned to see her, Ricardo, and Esme already hitting it off.

"Do all angels have magical communication skills?" I hissed to Edward as he entertained the boys with a "boy joke".

"But of course, love its necessary."

"Oh Bellaaaaahhhh!" Alice bounced up and down, attempting to catch my attention which belonged only to Edward's chest in that shirt…

"What?!" I glared as she pinched my arm.

"You just missed your luggage on the rotat-a-mabob." Kate laughed.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I tried to run after my squashed bag. In a blur Edward was running in front of me and had retrieved my bag in a matter of seconds.

He smiled as he placed it in my arms, "Forget something love?"

I punched his arm lightly, "Stupid angel."

"Silly girl."

"Bella! We have to go _now_ or else we'll catch all the traffic leaving Seattle!" I sighed as Edward linked our arms, escorting me back to the group.

"I shall see you again Isabella Swan?" Edward asked loudly, waiting for the approval of my mother.

"Isabella Swan? _The_ Isabella Swan?" A girl popped up from behind the waiting chairs to stare at me.

"Err…yes?"

"Isabella Swan from ballet? I'm Julia Cicuttini!"

"Julia? From Mrs. Meyer's class? Julia from Cincinattini?"

"Yeah!" She smiled hugely as she laughed over the joke of the pronunciation of her last name.

"Oh my God I haven't seen you in, what seven years?" I racked my brain attempting to remember the last time I'd talked to her. She'd moved away and although we kept in contact through emails at first, it eventually faded.

She stood up and joined me now, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder revealing her sparkling brown eyes that I remembered.

"Yeah, it's been so long! I'm moving back to Port Angeles again, I'm actually headed back to Phoenix for the last time in," she paused to check her watch, "about an hour."

"Really? Well, I'm still in Forks so we'll have to get together again!"

"Does Mrs. Meyer still have the dance studio in Port Angeles? I haven't been to the boardwalk to check."

"Umm…" I paused and Edward cut in.

"Dance studio?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, Bella and I used to take ballet there! Rosalie and Alice were always amazing but we stuck through it…even after all the falling!" Julia laughed and I joined in, remembering all the recitals standing at the very back but still managing to knock over displays with the few moves we could perform.

"Mrs. Meyer sold the studio; she finally published that book of hers actually. And err…dancing was a very…interesting experience." I grimaced.

Julia rolled her eyes, "It was good times for sure, before I moved at least. After that Bella quit, you never rejoined did you?"

I shook my head, without Julia I was the only klutz…I couldn't handle the glares from the "better" dancers.

"Well, I do have some pictures of us still and I'd love to put the on facebook soon so I'll have to add you so we can get together once I move; which is in about a month."

"Pictures?" Edward grinned, imagining the images I assumed.

"Oh definitely, there's tons of pictures and videos of the recitals; especially the one where Bella and I managed to destroy the entire set!"

"I remember that!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah, I remember having my hair squashed by a falling star!" Rose tsked and I remembered her having a fit that her solo was ruined.

"That I have to see." Edward laughed and Julia giggled again but another look at the clock ended our visit.

"Aww it was so nice to see you Bells!" she copied down my cell number and gave me a hug.

"I'll expect a call from you in a month!" I reminded her as she waved, headed to her boarding platform.

"Wow." I said as Julia disappeared from my sight.

"You're just Mrs. Popular aren't you?" Edward teased.

"Shut up Edward." I pouted as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for teasing you love; I'll make it up tonight once everyone's asleep alright?" His lips by my ear and the words they spoke sent shivers through my spine as I imagined the possibilities of tonight.

"Alright." I choked as he laughed.

"Bella honey! We have to go!" Renee stomped her foot as she signalled me with the car keys.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Dwyer and Mrs. Cullen, I hope to see you two again soon." Edward's voice was smothering and I knew they were smitten.

"I'll see you around…err…call me?" I yelled as I ran to catch up with my mother.

"What a sweet boy!" I heard Esme giggle.

"And how gorgeous is he?" Renee added.

"Mom!" I groaned, "I'm standing right here!"

She ignored me and continued, "I approve Bella, I spoke with Ricardo and it seems like Edward is a very respectable boy."

"And did you see his uncle?" Esme added.

"I wonder," Renee mused, "does their law firm specialize in underwear models?"

"You two are married!" I pouted.

"Go play with the children Bella," Esme waved towards Emmett and the gang, headed to the cars.

"Yes Bella, we'll talk later."

"Whatever you say mom." I sighed as I ran to catch up with my friends, piling into the Cullen minivan.

"Call me Bella!" Emmett giggled.

"No, you call me Bella!" Jasper added.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks a lot guys."

"Well you could've thought of something better to say Bella." Alice admitted.

"It's true Bella, call me is so…freshman slut." Rosalie explained as I buried my head in my hands.

"Just leave me be to wallow."

Emmett laughed, "What fun is that Bella?"

I groaned and stared out the window where I swear the outline of Edward was sketched in the wind…and I swear he was laughing at me.

* * *

"Bella, are you going out tonight?" Phil asked from across the table. It was dinner in the Dwyer house but only Renee, Phil, and I sat at the table. Alice and Emmett had gone to a movie with Rosalie and Jasper and had invited Edward and me along…but I had no idea what his number or address was. You couldn't exactly call heaven, could you?

"I don't plan on it." I admitted.

"Why not? Your brother and sister are out, so are your friends."

I sighed, "Yes, but _they_ are couples, it's Friday…only couples at the movies."

"But what about that boy you met?" Phil asked again.

"I don't know where in town he is and I don't have his number."

Phil and Renee both laughed at this.

"Aww poor Bella, didn't he ask for yours?" Renee stifled her giggles.

"Yeah he did but I was asking for his when we had to go." I lied quickly, trying to hide some of the embarrassment I felt.

"Well maybe he's just afraid to call you, give it a day." Renee offered with a smile.

"Your right honey," He smiled at my mother, "better to stay in tonight anyways Bells."

"Really? And why would that be?"

Phil frowned, "You don't want to be alone at a couple's movie do you?"

I sighed, "May I be excused? I'm tired from the flight."

"Of course dear, have a good night." I would never understand my stepfather, sometimes it seemed like he was destined to ruin my day.

"'Night mom, 'night Phil."

"Goodnight Bella."

I trudged upstairs and lied on my bed, sighing into the pillows. Where was Edward anyways? He'd promised me a good night… I drifted into a half sleep, half awake, half dreaming, partly crying…

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I groaned and reached for my purse, fumbling to find my phone as it played my favourite song.

"Hello?" There was no response and I realized I was receiving a text, not a call.

_Love, I have your surprise. __Five minutes, in the park behind Newton's Outfitters. __Don't be late._

There was no name and I didn't recognize the number but I knew it was Edward. I smiled and walked to the stairs. There were no lights on so I assumed my mother and Phil had fallen asleep, there was no use waking them. I grabbed my jacket and tiptoed down the stairs, closing the door behind me.

The cool air was wonderful against my face; I was in complete bliss as I imagined the surprise Edward had planned for me. It was a five minute walk but I felt like I was on clouds, twirling and laughing and just so…happy. For once life was handing me flowers instead of thorns, dealing me cards that I could win with! I laughed at all the cheesy comparisons I was coming up with, but it was true, I was _happy_ and nothing could bring me down.

"Edward? Edward, are you here?" I asked as I entered the clearing.

His hand was on my shoulder and the other covering me eyes.

I giggled, "Edward let me see what you're doing!"

"Baby, baby, baby." He whispered and I shivered, fumbling for my cell phone…except it wasn't there.

"Not…Edward?"

"No baby, not Edward. Edward's not coming." He tightened his grip on my waist, caressing my sides, and I screamed…

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood outside her window, waiting for Phil to fall asleep before I climbed into her room. I heard the door close and I sighed, leaning against the tree. When would Phil finally rest? I yearned to hold Bella in my arms, to feel the warmth of her body as she laughed and finally smiled after all the years of crying. I decided that I had waited long enough and brought myself to her room…where I found no sleeping Bella.

My first thought was perhaps she was in the bathroom but I could hear no water running nor sense her body anywhere in the house.

"Ricardo!" I hissed.

"She's not here?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious!"

"Edward." He glared, "She's probably with her friends at the movies, she may have changed her mind and went to meet them."

"Her truck's still here."

He frowned, "That darn girl…can't stay out of trouble for two minutes can she?!"

"Not helping Ricardo!"

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"What's that?"

I rolled my eyes and reached for Bella's phone, "Someone's sending her a text."

"A what?"

I ignored Ricardo as I read the last 5 that had arrived.

_Bells where the hell are you? Kateee_

_Belllllllaaaaaa callllll meeeeeee ): Emmett_

_BELLA! If you don't respond im assuming ur dead! Kateee_

_ISABELLA SWAN! IM COMING OVER! Kateee_

"She can't come over!" Ricardo pointed at Kate's text.

"Errr…I'll just text her and say Bella's sleeping." Now how to work this…I frowned, so many keys.

_Kate, thanks for waking me up. I'll see you tomorrow. Bella ___

She responded instantly and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Sorry Bells! I'll be over for breakfast lol. Kateee_

An idea struck me as I clicked her inbox and found a number that I didn't recognize.

_Love, I have your surprise. __Five minutes, in the park behind Newton's Outfitters. __Don't be late._

Ricardo started laughing, "Geez Edward, you had me scared! Can't remember your own plans with your girl?"

"I didn't send her that!" I instantly dialled the number and a man's voice picked up.

"Hello? Hello? … SHIT!" He hung up and I knew he was running.

"Where's Newton's Outfitters?" I asked Ricardo, my voice growing angrier as the seconds ticked by. My Bella was injured, she was hurt, she was crying…

Ricardo's eyes closed as he focused on the building and sent me there.

"Bella!" I yelled, "Isabella!"

* * *

­**BPOV**  
"Let me go!" I hissed as his arms formed iron locks around my body.

"I'm afraid I can't do that honey-bun, you're partying with me tonight."

"He'll hurt you, when he gets here!" My voice was hoarse and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. Edward wasn't coming, Edward didn't know where I was…I didn't even leave a note!

He threw me to the ground and pushed my arms above my head, spreading my legs apart.

I tried to scream but he pushed his mouth against mine, his tongue across my lip. I bit hard, digging my teeth into his lip and he swore, smacking me across the face.

"Listen here _bitch_; don't try anything like that again. I like having my fun with you so I'm not going to hurt you. But if you resist, I will hurt you. Then that'll hurt that pretty little boy of yours, and all your friends and family. Or I could just go straight to them, hurt that pretty little friend of yours. You wouldn't want that would you?"

I felt my stomach churn as the tears poured down my cheeks.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered.

"Awww." His hand cupped my hair, and moved along my chest, "I'm sorry beautiful, I just can't do that."

"Then kill me." I hissed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You have so much to live for…when will you understand that?" He teased me, hands scraping at my legs.

"You're going to wish you did. You're going to wish you killed me that first day, I promise you that!"

He sighed, "Isabella honey, don't you get it? I don't _care_ if you go home tonight, which you will. You _won't_ tell anyone. And you'll just come back to me because you wouldn't want me to hurt any of your friends."

I knew he was right but I refused to believe it. I tried kicking him again but he held me back.

"This will hurt less if you just stand still baby."

"I'm not your baby!"

His phone rang and he picked it up quickly, "Hello? Hello? SHIT!" He dropped it and ran; leaving me sprawled across the grassy floor. I pulled my legs in towards me and cowered into a ball, crying my heart out.

"Isabella!"

"Edward?" Please, dear God, let it be Edward.

"Bella!" I saw him around the corner and choked a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Edward." I cried into his shoulder as he pulled me into his arms.

"No Bella, it's my fault love. I should've realized you were gone. Why didn't you leave a note?"

I looked up into his eyes, full of regret, and starting crying again. "I thought it was you!"

"I know love, I know." His voice was strange, somehow…different than before.

"How do I look Edward? He didn't…leave any marks did he?" He smiled weakly and I knew it had to be bad. I buried my face into his shirt again.

"You look absolutely beautiful love, just one mark on your cheek." He pulled my face away from his shoulder and moved his lips to my cheek, to my eyes, and finally to my lips.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered.

"It's my fault love; I shouldn't have left you at all. I thought you needed the…privacy. I got cocky thinking you'd be fine. But you're never alright are you?" He laughed, "You always need me by your side."

I laughed through the tears, "That part is true, I do need you."

He picked me up and set me on my feet, wiping my tears, then turning to the darkness where Ricardo emerged.

"There's a children's carnival around the corner, lots of teenagers, lots of parents, easy escape route." Edward sighed and I realized they were having a silent conversation. Normally this would have bothered me but I was just glad there were people watching out for me after all.

"We're out already love, would you like to go to the carnival? Some of your friends are working."

I laughed, "Seriously? Looking the way I do?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're all dressed up, you were walking backwards trying to tease me and when you turned around you intersected with a street light, causing the red mark and the smudged mascara from your sensitive eyes."

I sighed, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope." He smiled, "Here's your cell phone though, I erased that number and added my own."

"You kids don't stay out too late." Ricardo teased.

"I'll have him back by ten…your time." I laughed.

"Sounds good to me Bella." He winked and off we went; Edward and I.

I should have been in shock, should have been cowering and crying and wanting to find that _man_. But, I was glad Edward was avoiding the topic because I really didn't want to talk about it. In my mind it never happened.

"Bella!" Angela yelled as she skipped over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Angie!"

"Wow, I haven't seen you since…a few hours ago!" She laughed, "What brings you to the kid's carnival?"

"Just passing through, we went for a walk." I motioned to Edward who had already started a conversation with Ben.

"So dare I ask what happened?" She pointed to my cheek and I sighed. Edward noticed and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"I walked into a lamppost while walking backwards attempting to look cool." She nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Wow…"

"I know eh?" I laughed and she joined in.

"There are a few others here, they're out by James' jeep, and they've got some drinks you want to come?" She offered.

"You know I don't drink Angie."

"And you know I don't either, they've got kool-aid, it _is_ a children's carnival Bells."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Edward's hand as we followed Angie and Ben.

"Bells!" Vikki squealed when she saw us coming.

"Oh God Bells, what happened to your face?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, walked into a lamppost Jake, the usual. How the hell'd you end up with these losers?" I laughed pointing at James who was on top of his jeep, yelling like tarzan.

"I'm with her." He admitted, pointing at Tanya.

I raised my eyebrows suggestively and he rolled his eyes. I was glad for him because I did love Jacob, he was like my brother.

"Want some kool-aid Bella?" James yelled from atop his jeep.

"No thanks James, I'm good."

"What?" He yelled.

"She said she's good!" Irina yelled from her lawn chair.

"I don't have any food!" James yelled back as we all started laughing.

"Ignore him." Irina laughed, "Vikki go tame your ape man!"

"Will do, Irina!" She giggled as Jake and Riley lifted her up to join James.

"Ugh, when is Laurent getting back?" Bree groaned and Tanya sighed with her.

"I don't know, soon hopefully." Irina shrugged.

"Where's Laurent?" I asked.

"He went to go get some drinks." Tanya explained.

"Oh, you mean alcohol." Angie whispered, looking at Ben for support.

"Yeah when he gets back Angie and I have to split." Ben smiled.

"Same goes for Bella and me." Edward grinned, pulling me closer, "How long has Laurent been gone?"

"Almost an hour, he had to go to the reserve," Irina pointed at Jacob, "Because _someone_ forgot to bring it."

"Why didn't Jacob go?" Edward asked, "If he forgot it I mean."

"Jill wasn't feeling well so Laurent offered to go so he could drop her off at home on the way since she was at Cassie's." Irina sighed, "He should be back soon."

"Jill is Laurent's little sister." I explained to Edward and he nodded but something in his expression changed as Laurent's car pulled up.

"Sorry I took so long guys! Jill almost puked in the back seat." He laughed as he pulled out a cooler.

"Okay see you guys later!" Angela and Ben waved.

"Yeah, same goes for us, bye!" I smiled with Edward as we walked away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked, hand in hand, down the street.

"How much do you know about Laurent?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, not this again. It's _IMPOSSIBLE_ that it could be Laurent! It just…isn't!"

"I'm just saying Bella; he's always in the right place at the right time. Well, the wrong place of course."

I sighed, "We are not having this conversation."

"Fine, go have it with Phil; he's waiting on the doorstep." I glowered at Edward who chuckled as he waved goodbye and walked away.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer!" Phil hissed as he stormed down the porch steps towards me, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Out." I responded, not in the mood for a fight.

He grabbed my face and held it straight, "What happened to your face?!"

"What's it to you." I sighed, I normally was not this mean to my step-dad but tonight he was just getting on my nerves.

"Bella!" He glared, "You will tell me right now where you have been and who you were with or I swear to God I'll wake your mother up and you can deal with her."

I clenched my jaw and stormed in the house, taking a seat at the table.

"I got a text from an unknown number saying to meet me by the children's carnival in town. I thought it was Edward so I went…"

"Without leaving a note?"

"You guys were asleep! It wasn't Edward, it was the wrong number. But Angie and Vikki and some others were at the carnival so I hung with them and Edward called and he came and now he walked me home. End of story."

"Oh really? Well then what happened to your face?"

"I was goofing off, walking backwards teasing Edward and when I spun around I smacked into a lamppost." I laughed to lighten the mood but Phil didn't find it funny.

"So you just went to meet a guy with an unknown number?

"Well sorry, okay? Is that good enough? I'm tired, I'm cold, my face hurts, can I go get some sleep?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry Bella this is for your own safety."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright-y Mr. Insurance guy."

He glared at me, "One day Bella I will explain everything to you alright?"

"Okay Phil, I'm sorry too. 'Night Dad."

"Night honey."

I walked upstairs with a sigh; I never understood how Phil went from average insurance dad to creepy interrogator. The little voice in my head said it probably had something to do with how this plain insurance guy could buy porches for his daughter…but I cast that thought away.

"Hello love." Edward greeted me as I fell on the bed.

"Myeh." I grunted as I threw my arms around him, "I need a shower 'kay? I'll be right back." He nodded and gestured for me to continue. I ran into the bathroom and that's when I had a problem.

No matter how much water and how much soap I used I couldn't get clean. It felt strange to me, possibly because I had forgotten to take my clothes off and was standing, clothes still on, drenched in the shower. I started crying again and hitting my head against the shower wall.

Why me?

Why me?

Why me?

As quickly as it started I fumbled for the knife I knew was in the second drawer. With blood on the tips of my fingers I let out a moan and Edward was there. He grabbed the knife and pulled me back into the shower with him.

"Shh, honey, shh."

"I'm…so…ssss…sssorrryyyy." I cried as held me and kissed my head.

"You silly silly girl. You are so beautiful to me, did you know that? You can't go doing this anymore, you _can't_. I love you too much that every time you bleed, I bleed."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, you are my life."

"I know." I whispered into his chest as he grabbed a towel.

"Get changed love, you're freezing."

"I will, for you…I will."

He smiled, "Forever."

* * *

**EPOV**  
Seeing her, soaking wet and trying to use that knife…it took a piece of my soul away. I couldn't believe, couldn't even begin to understand what was going through her mind. But, I loved her, and that's why I would let her go.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me as her sweet eyelids drooped.

"You of course."

"What about me?"

"Wondering if my being here is doing more harm than good. You never would've run off like that before you met me."

She sat up quickly and glared at me, "There will be no talk about leaving me, not while my crazy stalker is still on the loose."

"Of course not love, but you won't need me forever."

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

"So you'll keep putting yourself into harm's way so I'll have to stay?"

"Well…I wasn't thinking that far ahead but now that you said it, I supposed I'll have to."

I frowned; I didn't like the talk of her intentionally being dangerous for me to stay. But, so long as she wanted me to stay and it was right for her, I would stay.

"Mmhm, you do that 'kay? For me, I'll see you in the morning." Bella's voice trailed off as she slowly fell asleep. I kissed her head and held her in my arms. What good was I doing to her? I was the reason he had touched her, he had been able to hold her tonight. I had a strong, strange feeling about this _Laurent_ fellow and would have Ricardo investigate him for me.

"No," she moaned in her dream as I held her tighter, "Edward, where are you?" It broke my heart to hear her cry for me.

"I'm right here with you love."

"Don't, no, NO!" She let out a soft scream before falling back asleep as I slipped out the window.

**Theres a lot to think about in this one. Phil, Laurent, Edward... I'm hoping for some good reviews of your questions! Pm of course too, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I'll answer any questions :) Go vote in the poll if you haven't already, probably 2-3 more chapters until the stalker is revealed (cue the evil music) until next time...:)**


	21. ch21 reality vs fantasy

**Disclaimer: Twilight = SM**

**A/N: Well, it's been a while since I've done one of these! I apologize for my long absence, I've been out of town (and out of country) for a few weeks and I came home tonight and uploaded this asap for you guys. It's not my best chapter, I'll admit, it's the chapter before the climax, where all good things come to an end ;) Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy reading your reviews. I hope to get the next chapter out soon, my birhthday's around the corner, which means so are exams, if I don't get one out by then, it'll be right afterwards. Next chapter is THE chapter, which means those ones wayyy back at the beginning and the stalker is revealed (if you haven't voted this is your last chapter too) then I'll probably wrap it up in 2, 3 for an epilogue - so I'm aiming at ending this at 25 chapters. (as soon as I figure out how to go delete that previous author note I left, this new version of fanfiction is a little hard to get used to) anyways, enough babbling! Enjoy! freeyourminddreamer :)**

**Reality vs. Fantasy**

**BPOV**

I woke with a strange feeling, as if something was missing, but I couldn't place it. Edward was no where to be found which caused a sense of dread to rush through me. I cast the thought aside and slowly moved to my closet, trying to find something sensible to wear. I had an exam this afternoon but I had lost all interest in studying, I was too worried about where Edward had gone off too…

I had no means of communicating with him and whispering "Edward…Edward where are you?" made me feel utterly stupid. I sighed and lied back down, what was the point in getting up? I didn't want to study, I didn't want to play video games with the boys downstairs, and I really didn't want to have "girl talk time".

"Bella," Phil knocked on my door, "Would you care to come on a drive with me?"

I groaned, "A what?"

"A drive, you know, we drive down the road, get some breakfast, have some quality talking time."

"Seriously? I have an exam to study for."

"Don't kid with me Bella; you have no intent to study. Get dressed because you're coming with me in five minutes."

I wanted to scream to him that Emmett or Alice would be glad to go with him but I knew it was no use. I shoved my head into a pillow and swore at my luck. Not only was my "boyfriend" nowhere to be found, I had to have a "talk" with my crazy step dad.

"Edward!" I moaned into the pillow, but again there was no answer. Annoyed and cranky, I dressed in some sweats and headed downstairs.

"'Morning guys!" I yelled to whoever was in the family room.

A chorus of, "'Morning Bella!" followed me as I walked swiftly to Phil's Honda and slipped into the passenger seat.

"We need to talk." What a brisk start to our morning.

"You're right; I'm breaking up with you first!" I teased and he rolled his eyes, driving the car down the street.

"I'm very serious Bella; you have a very serious situation on your hands at the moment."

"Right again! How to get into college if I fail my exam because I spent the morning frolicking with my step dad…"

"Isabella! If you're going to have that attitude I can just bring you to the normal interrogation room and we can do this the hard way!"

I spun to face him and nearly spat at him, "Interrogation room! What the hell!"

He drove off onto the side of the road, parked the car, and took off his seatbelt to stare at me.

My stomach lurched and I threw up in my mouth. My…it…couldn't possible be _Phil_, could it?

"Isabella…" I screamed and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I fumed.

"I had you scared for a moment there, I'm sorry I couldn't resist." He patted my shoulder comfortingly, "Don't be so scared of me, I know we don't have the best relationship but I do have something to show you."

I sighed, "Why are we parked in the middle of nowhere? Why do you have to tell me all the way out here? Why…" I thought about it for a moment and a million questions bubbled under my tongue.

"Your mother doesn't know about this, neither does your sister or your brother, only you will know because of this extenuating circumstance…"

"What's going on, I just want some answers." My voice was awfully quiet and I realized just how deep this was, how much I'd been hiding of how scared I was.

He pulled his laptop from the back seat and propped it on his lap, opening it up as I burst out laughing. I was still laughing as he showed me his gun, his badge, and the files labelled "Swan Case".

"The FBI, seriously Phil? You want me to believe that you're part of the freaking F.B.I?" I was still laughing as he pulled up the mug shots from the movies, still laughing while all my personal information as well as that of Edward and Laurent filled the screen, and still laughing when Phil showed me the allegations against Laurent.

"It's not Edward."

"I know that."

"It's not Laurent either."

"I'm sorry to inform you this Bella, but we have been tracking this for a while and all the evidence, which is substantial I will say, points to Laurent."

"This is all a load of crap, you're Phil! My loser step dad who sells insurance! You're not some big-ass FBI agent!"

He sighed, "Whether or not you choose to believe me is your choice Bella. It's not a big secret, it's more for the protection of your mother and our town, you wouldn't want it infiltrated with the deception of this job, would you?"

I bit my lip hard, I wanted to scream. It wasn't like someone saying "and in that moment I realized my entire life was a lie" it was more like "and in that moment I realized that every danger I'd been hiding from myself was right in front of me and I couldn't hide anymore". And so what did I do? I started to bawl, in the car, with my step dad who just revealed that he was, in fact, working for the FBI and knew all about my life that I had been trying so hard to hide.

"Bells?" Phil's tone was uneasy, obviously uncertain of how to deal with the emotional step-daughter.

I sniffled as I took a few sharp breaths before continuing, "What do you need to know? I'll tell you everything."

He sighed and patted my arm, "We'll go through this bit by bit Bella, it won't take very long, I promise. Then you can write your exam, you'll have plenty of time." He paused, giving me a curious glance, "Are you sure you will talk about this with me?"

I nodded, completely sure. "If this is as serious as you want me to believe it is," I gulped but forced myself to continue, "Then I want this over with as soon as possible."

"Alright, let's start from the top…" With that he pulled a file the size of one of those "bad boys" from those cheesy high school movies. I really wished my life was one of those on days like this…

"Bella, do you want to study now?" Phil and I had finally returned from our nearly two hour coffee run and yet no one seemed to have noticed.

"I'm fine," I squeaked, "I need to do some alone studying, my notes are a mess."

Emmett and Alice nodded and Renee handed me a juice box and a cookie like I was five years old again. Heading to my room I tried to think about how old I really was, how mature I acted. Sure, I may act more like a thirty year old than my age, but did I really show it? I avoided problems as they came, denied assistance, and just assumed that my life was a living hell, that this family really despised me out of the fact that they were ignorant to my struggles. I collapsed on my bed, closed my eyes, and listened to the pulse of my heart as I took each deep breath…

…_thump…thump…thump…_

Or was I just the ignorant daughter that refused to accept the fact that she had a huge group of family and friends willing to put all aside for her safety?

…_thump…thump…thump…_

"Isabella?"

…_thump…thump…thump…_

"Love, I'd prefer if you opened an eye or showed some sign of being physically alive."

…_thump…thump…thump…_

In my mind's eye I could see him, eyebrows raised, staring at me peculiarly.

"Fine, we'll do it your way…" And he leaned in and kissed me…

_thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump…thumpppppp_

I opened my eyes softly and saw his angelic face hovered over mine.

"I'd say good morning but it appears this is your mid-day nap, love."

"Where have you been all morning? You left me…" My voice rose at the end as I clutched his shirt and pulled him beside me.

"I'm sorry love, but you needed to have that conversation with Phil."

"Oh, but why didn't you just tell me? I mean all the worrying and confusion was just a hassle on my part!" I tried to smooth the obvious awkwardness with a laugh but he just smiled and moved my hair from my eyes.

"Silly Bella," he paused moving closer as my heart raced again, "As long as you need me to protect you, I'm here."

I frowned, brows furrowing together, "What do you mean 'as long as you need me to protect you', you promised forever?" I knew it was silly, I had only known him for a few days and yet I could not bare the thought of having to spend more than a day apart.

"As long as it's reasonable."

"You're talking nonsense Edward."

"No, love, you have just had another shock in your life, you're the one talking nonsense."

"I am _not_ talking nonsense!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "So stubborn love, what will I do with you? We're going to study, that's what we're going to do." And with that, the conversation was over, my physics textbook was spread between us and he began from the beginning…

­

_Previously…_

**EPOV**

"RICARDO!" This was becoming a daily nuisance, we were in our "house" in Forks and yet still I had to scream for him, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Edward, Edward, you're more like a five year old girl than a full grown guardian angel." Ricardo teased, throwing a rose at me.

"What's this?"

"For Bella," he gestured to the flower, "You disappeared on her it's the least you owe her."

I crushed the flower in my hands, "She's not a flower girl, and I did it for her own good! She needed to talk to Phil, she needs to realize that she…she's not going to be in danger forever. And when she does, she'll realize that she doesn't need…want me anymore! And then, I will watch her from afar…"

Ricardo looked at me, absolutely flabbergasted, "You can't honestly believe anything you just said? You think you're harming her with your presence…"

I cut him off, "Of course I am! She'd rather be cooped up in her room with me than spending time in reality!"

"She spent time in her room _before_ you came! You're persuading her to go out with you and her friends!"

"NO!" I roared, "She'll never have a real life with me! She'll just live in this fantasy world and she'll go back to harming herself! She's seen her family, how much they care now, she'll be fine!"

Ricardo looked at me, almost pity in his eyes, "My God Edward," he whispered, his voice strangely full of emotion, "Please, don't do this, and DON'T give her up! I…I can't explain it right now, but you won't be able to go on…you're going to kill her this way."

Ricardo was wrong, completely wrong.

"Please, listen to me Edward…"

I shook my head, "I'm going to Bella's, I'm going to stay with her as long as she needs me, but they're going to arrest Laurent soon, we'll talk later."

**BPOV**

"Ready Bells?" Kate laughed as we walked up the steps for our first exam of the week.

"Hell no, I spent the morning on a coffee run with Phil and then I slept through my review."

She snorted, "Why does that not surprise me?"

I punched her lightly, "Let's get this shit over with then we'll have one less thing to cry over."

"You're the only one that cries over exams!" Emmett ran up from behind and scooped me over his shoulder.

"Rose!" I screeched as everyone laughed.

He put me down and I sighed, despite what Edward had tried to teach me I knew that I had paid more attention to his gorgeous face, and the shape of his lips than the problems on the paper.

We all took our seats and I sighed, two hours and I could see Edward again.

………

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kate asked as we headed back to our cars.

"Err…" I paused, "It seemed easy, which means I failed miserably."

She laughed as someone grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I need to talk to you!" Edward yelled as he ran towards the side of the school.

Kate rolled her eyes, "I'll catch up with you later, keep your phone on."

"Will do!" I bid her goodbye as I ran towards where Edward had headed.

I almost fell along the path beside the school, but then realized it was not Edward, but Laurent. I backed away immediately.

"Laurent…" I warned, I still didn't believe it was him, but after everything Phil had showed me this morning, it was difficult not to.

"Please Bells, it's not me, you have to run! He's still looking for you and I didn't think it was serious, that he was serious, but Bella he really is! He's gone sadistic; you remember the accident, no? He's gone loony! He's driving me crazy! They think it's me, but you know it isn't, right Bells?" He looked up at me, so full of sadness, I almost screamed, he was talking such nonsense.

"What? What's going on?"

I heard noises in the parking lot and Laurent looked like he was going to cry, "It's not me! Run Bella, you must run, he's still after you! I tried to protect you but he set me up! Run, run! Don't trust him!"

"Laurent!" I heard Charlie scream, him and the other two cops had their guns drawn, "We have a warrant for your arrest! Come out with your hands behind your head!"

"Trust who?" I was shaking; Laurent had to be innocent…

"Don't hurt Bella!" James ran from the trees, striking Laurent from behind as Charlie and the others grabbed him.

"Run Bella! He's crazy!" Laurent screamed as he was handcuffed.

I stood, completely silent as Edward appeared by my side, wrapping his arms around my waist, "It's over Bells, they've got him, and you're going to be safe now."

"It wasn't him…he was coming to warn me…" I murmured against his neck.

"Love, it was him, you saw how he was acting, he's obviously lost some of his coherency."

"It couldn't be…" I tried to grasp what had happened today…Phil was pretending to be something he wasn't, Laurent was a stalking offender, and Edward was…? What was Edward doing?

He lifted me back to my truck and strapped me in, silent the entire drive home. No one was home, I assumed they were scattered due to the shocking news. My phone had been buzzing but I decided that I wasn't in the mood for talking, simply sending Kate a message to tell everyone I was sleeping my shock off, and yes I would be ready for my next exam tomorrow.

"Edward…what's going on?"

He looked at me and kissed me roughly before whispering, "I'm leaving."

I was still in shock; I didn't know what was going on.

"For a bit? Then you're coming back?"

"No, I'm never coming back. I'm going to make sure you're reassigned, or maybe Ricardo will watch you, but I've checked your future Bella, it's full of light now, but if I stay it will be dark. I'm holding you back."

"What? What are you talking about? You've only been here a few days!"

"I'm sorry; we've made all the arrangements. My cousin's wife has been in an accident, we need to return to Chicago to manage the business. Goodbye Bella."

"No!" I screamed, "You can't leave me! I finally found you; I have a reason to stay now! Don't leave me…" my voice cracked at the end, "I thought you loved me."

"Love is a trivial thing Bella," he sighed, "You see, I died 100 years ago, and when I died all my feelings, my capabilities to love…died as well. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you for this long, you'll be okay now, there's no more danger. Goodbye." He kissed the top of my head, and then he was gone. I screamed into the night, I tried to call out, I even screamed for Ricardo, but no one came…I was all alone again.

Everyone came home soon, and they found me as they had always seen me, troubled, despaired, and in a state of desperation. I told them what he said and Alice made plans for the girls to come, to empathize with me, but I said no. I wanted to be alone, all by myself where I deserved.

Late that night, I heard Renee and Alice discussing what a jerk Edward was, after everything that had happened today! Emmett threatened to kill him if he laid eyes on him again. But really, it wasn't Edward's fault, it was mine. I was holding _him_ back, he was a _god_ compared to me, and it was silly that I had been the object of his affections, even for that short period of time. I was Bella, my family was a cult, I was a pathetic excuse for human existence. I was a mistake, in fact, I was sure the angels were truly laughing at me by this point. And I was all alone, where I always would be… I turned out the lights and hid under the covers…there was no light in my life, only dark…

_Forget about the sunshine when its gone…_

**Kudos (and cookies :P) for anyone who knows what song that last line's from! It's from a brand new CD though so we'll see... my name/account name has been changed! be aware I am still free-your-mind-dreamer, just the name is now fymd-mk, it's the shortened one I usually use, so don't be alarmed (we'll see if it works though, I tend to have bad luck with these things lol) anyways, love to hear your comments, review, pm, vote, the usual. until next time... :)**


	22. ch22 it all falls down

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just have fun with them.**

**A/N: Okay first of all it's been _months_and I'm sorry!!! I let life get waaaaaay too ahead of me for a while and I had this chapter half done for ages and couldn't find the inspiration to finish it. Secondly, it's nearly 2:00 am and I've been writing for four hours, and I need sleep cause I work in the morning so I'm going to try and keep this short. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and PM-d me because I read them all and I try to reply but sometimes I forget, but I have definitely read them all and can't thank you guys enough :) Special notes go out to anyone who got the song at the end of the last chapter (Sunshine - All-American Rejects) and to Sovoyita for being from the country within a country and to RosetteCullen for being the author of Paging Dr. Cullen...because there is a serious lack of good sexy Carlisle on here ;) (hoping I got the names right, sorry if I didn't!)  
Now, on to the story, this is 'the' chapter aka the climax/where you find out who the bad guy 'really' is, which means the poll is over and here are the results:**

_Phil - 18  
Mike - 8  
James - 7  
Random Other Character - 6  
Ricardo - 4  
Laurent - 3  
Nick - 1_

**So, some of you are right ;) but who? You'll have to wait and see, and I'm going to warn you guys I kind of drag out the 'who-dunnit' part because I like the suspense.  
Warning: The rating goes up to "M" for this chapterbecause of the content (I toned it down but it's implied) and for swearing which is way OOC for Edward, but he's got a reason for it.  
Okay, almost done! There are three more chapters in this story, I can't promise when you'll get the next one but in the next few weeks I'd say since its summer and I have much more time that I used to. Also, like I mentioned it's almost 2 so I haven't double-checked the second half of this because I knew if I waited until tomorrow you guys wouldn't get this for another week, so bear with it and if you see anything big put it in a review/pm me and I'll edit it. This is a long chapter, it flashes back to the first couple chapters so you can see the progress that Bella has made since Edward came/left etc. Okay, enough of my babbling, I'm going to do a quick re-cap below because I know it's been a while. Anyways, thank you all for sticking with me I hope this lives up to your expectations ! free-your-mind-dreamer/fymd-mk :)**

_RECAP:_ We found out last chapter that Phil is actually a secret agent and that Laurent has been arrested for the crimes against Bella. Edward, finding that Bella is now safe, and under the impression that she was only in harms way because of him, has left her after just saying that he wanted to be with her forever, he would find a way.

**It All Falls Down (Track's End?)**

**BPOV**

"Bella…Bella, honey are you alright?"

That's how it started, one by one. As soon as I woke that morning each and every one of them paid me a visit, with their sympathetic smiles, their open arms, their nodding heads…just waiting for me to let it all out.

"I know how you feel Bella, but don't worry, it will get better…"

No, no it won't. I wanted to scream and throw everything in arms length at them; you _don't_ know how I feel. None of them had any idea what it was like. They were all perfect; they were born into perfect families with perfect siblings and perfect parents and grew up around perfect friends to find perfect boyfriends and girlfriends who would turn into the perfect wives and husbands and they could all make more perfect children and begin the cycle again.

And where did I fit in? Oh, that's right; I _didn't_ because the cycle doesn't have room for the misfits, for the ones with a little more brain and a little less submissive attitude. Not that any of this mattered. Because after a decade and a half of searching, of _suffering_, of trying to shove my piece of the puzzle into a spot that just didn't fit…I found myself. He was about six foot two with soft green eyes, messy bronze hair, and the quirkiest crooked smile that made a puddle out of me.

And then he looked my way and hit me like a train. Nothing mattered except for him, everything I had ever known, ever believed in, it all just disappeared as everything became rooted to him, rooted _in_ him. Then, by some luck, he turned to me and told me he loved me, that I was his life, and that everything that was _everything_ to him, was all based on me. But it wasn't destined to last, no, what comes around goes around, what goes up, comes right back down…

Really, its simple physics: the force exerted on an object will be returned in equal force unless acted on by an external force. I gave him my heart, and when he pulled away, it fell to pieces.

I didn't let it get me down, no. This girl was a fighter; I'd seen my share of death and learned to laugh in its face. He broke me, but I deserved it. I fell for those lines, those words, his voice…but I knew the truth…I knew the real reason he left me. He realized what everyone eventually did, there was nothing redeeming about me at all…I just wasn't worth it…he had love to give, and he was damn beautiful for trying it on me, but it just couldn't work. Its physics, you know. He was lovely, I was not. He was simple, I was complicated. He was steady, I was out of control. He was perfect, I'm flawed… Two unequal forces, they just don't match!

Sometimes you have to learn to just accept it; you just can't fight what's right in front of you. And what's the best way to accept the truth, to forget that it ever happened. A clean break was what I needed because as far as I was concerned…Edward had never existed…

When I woke the day after the nightmare I knew that it was time to go back to my previous engagements. There was only a few days left, a few more exams to write, graduation, and prom (not that I planned to attend), it would be fairly easy to find my way back to the way I had been before. And in the fall, I could slip away to another college, somewhere far away where my family and friends couldn't find me. Somewhere where I could truly be alone…

And that's how I entered the trance; waking up, bidding my hellos and goodbyes, completing my work, coming home, and falling into a sleepless slumber. I adapted to loathe my family and friends again, to find the hatred I had buried of their saddened eyes faced in my direction, the pity in their stares, their poor attempts to empathize. It was worthless, and they knew it. But I could still be Bella, the Bella that smiled and laughed even when she was empty inside. It didn't matter if they knew it was a lie, it was much easier to smile and forget about the entire matter. This was how I had made it to today, to Prom, where my sisters were now throwing a fit trying to make me attend the frivolous event…

"Bell-ah!" Alice groaned, throwing herself dramatically onto her bed, "How can you not attend prom? It's the only event that you _have_ to come too! I didn't force you to come to any football games, any pep rallies, any spring dances, any parties," she babbled on about everything I missed as I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"And therefore, proving my point, you have to come." She stomped her foot, placing a menacing hand on her hip and giving me _the look_, this was going to be a tough one.

"This family is a cult!" I complained, "And Ahhhh-liiiiice, are you even listening to me? It's not my fault; I just don't want to go! Don't you understand? Rose, make her understand!" I knew the outbursts were for nothing, but they helped the image that Bella was doing just fine, if she could complain about the family, she was still sane.

Rose made a clicking noise and a disgusted face, "We're your family, and therefore you can't call us a cult! Cults have people with ugly white robes, and they're bald, and…it's disgusting!"

I rolled my eyes and she laughed while Alice continued her assault.

"Calm down Bella, it's only a dance, and you'll look so beautiful in this dress!" She held up the white gown and matching strap-y heels and I nearly fainted.

"That's not a dress!"

This time, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Rosalie tried, "I will admit it's a tad over-the-top…"

"A little over the top? You stole it off some Disney princess!"

"Bella," Alice's tone changed, "Don't make me call Kate."

"You know what, why don't I just call her?!" I picked up the phone, dialled the number and waited.

"Ello?"

"Kaaaaate," I whined, "They're trying to make me wear this crazy dress with all these poofy parts and,"

"I saw the dress, it's really nice actually."

"Wait, wait…when did you see it? And how can you think it's nice? You hate dressing up!"

"Its prom Bella, you don't get a choice. And I think the dress is perfectly lovely."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, I'll see you there."

"You won't!" I slammed the phone and turned back to Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella," Alice tried again, "Is this rebellion towards the dance based on something else? On someone with a name that starts with E…?"

I couldn't help but wonder if she was attempting to be conspicuous or just plain stupid, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She's talking about _Edward_ Bella!" Rosalie snapped, "The one that came here, made the Bella that no one has seen since we were kids come out, and then disappeared without a trace. _Edward_, _Edward, Edward, _you know, the one who broke your heart? What the hell happened to you Bella? You finally come out of your shell and because of some stupid boy you're going to throw everything away? I thought you were the strongest of us but really, you're the weakest, you say you've got all your emotions hidden but they're right on your face Bella, yet you won't even acknowledge anyone's pain but your own!"

"Rose…" Alice tried to stop her but she shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I hissed.

"Stop acting like some incompetent baby Bella! We're here to _help_ you, because we're your _family_ so let us fix you! He was just a boy; you don't let them get you down! You only think about yourself, did you know that? You don't see how no one can be happy around you because God forbid we offend Bella or that we bring up his name and make her cry! Well I'll say it over and over, _Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, EDWARD_!" Rosalie screamed, nearly on the verge of tears herself.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled back, "I am _not_ going to this dance because I am _not_a part of this family. You guys are free to do whatever you want with Jasper and Emmett but leave _me_ out of it because I want nothing to do with your pity or that of the Mike's and Tyler' of the world!"

"Did I here Mike Newton?" Renee popped into the room with a smile, "Bella! You're not dressed yet? Why aren't you dressed! The dance is soon! I'll call Mrs. Newton, I'm sure Mike could pick you up on his way…?"

"No…please don't. I don't want to go to the dance; I _really, really_ do not want to go. Please," I tried to keep my voice from cracking, "Please don't make me go."

All three of them looked at me, pity on their faces, and I turned away.

"Okay." Alice announced softly, standing up and pulling her dress, "We'll leave you be."

"Thank you." I whispered as both her and Rose hugged me quickly.

"Have fun."

"Bye Bella!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Bye Emmett."

"Bella," my mom was beside me, "Phil and I are going out, but if you want me to stay…"

"No, it's alright."

"Okay, love you honey, I'll see you later."

Once everyone was gone, I headed to the computer first.

_Hey Bells_

_Your room is all ready when you're ready to move in. Are you sure you want to live with me? How are Phil and Renee with the whole 'living with dad' excuse? You probably haven't even told them yet. Well, if you change your mind, I'll understand._

_Love Dad_

I still hadn't told Renee or Phil about my plans, but I figured it was something that could be done on my way out of the house. It wasn't as if she couldn't drive down the street and try to force me to come back with her.

_Hey Dad_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! There's a reason we're so much alike! No, I haven't told Renee or Phil yet, but can you blame me? You know how they'll react. I'm thinking a nice note once I'm already gone will suffice, but don't worry, I'll have it covered. Most of my things are at your place already but I'll get Emmett and Jasper to help me move the rest and I can always come back for anything I need. I'll call you soon so you can be there when I figure out a date._

_Love Bella_

I turned off the computer with a sigh and walked past the mirror, being careful to avoid a glance in that direction, and sat on my bed. I noticed one of my books had fallen onto the floor and reached to pick it up but upon noting it was _Sense and Sensibility_ dropped it as if it were on fire.

'_No'_ I reminded myself, back to reality. I lay on the bed, trying to keep a clear mind, but found it too difficult so I began to wander aimlessly around my room, throwing things into some of the boxes I had scattered around while sorting through the mess in my closet. But still, time crawled slowly and the urge to reach the mirror won.

I had a teacher once, I can't recall her name, but I was reminded of a conversation she had told us as children about what it meant to be beautiful. Only one part had stuck with me, she had come around, patting heads and smiling, "All of you are beautiful, just perfectly beautiful, and when you look in the mirror that's not what you see. Everyone, each and every one of you is perfectly beautiful so the problem is not you at all, quite simply the beauty is there, except, _the mirror is in the way_…"

'_He called you beautiful'_ somewhere far in the depths of my mind, someone was whispering, _'He called you beautiful, he said you were perfect, he said that he loved you'_…I recoiled away from the voice, fumbling with my music, because if I started to sing that would occupy my mind for the time being…

_I've been coming out of my cage, And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down, Because I want it all_

'_He wanted you, and you still want him.'_ Stop it! He didn't…there was no _he_ there was no one except for me, myself, and I.

_It started out with a kiss, How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, It was only a kiss_

'_Do you miss him? Do you miss the way he kissed you, how he called your name, how he stared at you like there was nothing else in the world but you?'_ There was no stopping it now; I struggled against the wave that threatened to crash my trance.

'_Does anyone know? Does anyone know how much you loved him? How much he loved you?'_ He never loved me…I winced, and I never loved him!

'_But look at what you've done now; you're all alone, all by yourself…'_

I struggled to lock the door before I fell to the floor and cried. Burying my head in my hands I fought to keep the images from resurfacing, but they came.

_*****_

_I heard the front door slam followed by my mother, presumably drunk, stumble into the kitchen. Dad heard it too, and he ran downstairs to 'greet' her._

"_Where have you been Renee?! It's three in the morning!" Charlie was hissing at her, trying not to wake me._

"_Why are you whispering?" Renee practically screamed._

"_Because, Renee," he practically spat her name, "Our eleven year old daughter is upstairs sleeping!" I was almost positive Charlie was rolling his eyes at her._

_  
"Well it's morning so she should get up! Bella, it's time to get ready for school!" It was evident that Renee was intoxicated at this point._

"_Were you with __him__ Renee? Were you out with __Phil__?" My father's anger was seeping through his composed voice._

_Anywhere but here, I wanted to be anywhere but here. Renee was screaming as I flew to the staircase, clutching the railing as I watched the scene below unfold. Renee continued swearing at Charlie and at the man who appeared in the doorway, who I recognized as Phil. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't look away. I could hear the choking from in my chest and I hugged myself together, trying to keep it together, because there was nothing I could do._

_The men were closer and closer now, merely inches apart, I flinched away from their harsh words, but I saw the first hit, as Charlie's fist found Phil's jaw. Renee kept screaming, everyone was yelling, and somewhere, far away, someone called my name as everything became a messy blur…_

_*****_

"_So, you think you're pretty now do you Bella?" the voice came from the right side, definitely that of a girl._

"_Well I'm sure we can bring her back to reality." A hand grabbed at my hair and pulled tight._

_I screamed and sure enough a hand tightened around my mouth, "You will not scream." The voice commanded_

_I bit his fingers, he yelped and I tried to kick but I was pinned against the locker._

"_No, no, no." I heard them taunt, a wicked laugh escaping her lips, "Into the locker with you."_

_I tried to scream, tried to move, but it was no use._

"_Such a pretty blue dress, its such a waste on someone as hideous as you." His voice spoke the truth, I agreed with him…_

"_Into the locker?" the boy asked, there were more than two people, from what I could see in the dark, maybe a handful but I couldn't be sure._

"_Into the locker." The more predominant male voice, the leader, spoke._

_The door opened and I was shoved inside, hitting my head hard on the shelf. I screamed, loudly, and the boy swore. I pushed against the door, begging them not to lock me in, I was completely claustrophobic… They all laughed, yelling back at me, and I heard the lock snap as I let out one last scream. I tried to move but every piece of my body collided with the walls of the locker. My heart was beating in my stomach and up through my throat as my chest heaved rapidly. I was struggling to breathe, because I couldn't stay calm and knew I was hyperventilating. _

'_It's going to be alright Bella' I screamed again, trying to push my entire body against the door but it still wasn't working, I was going to die…or something worse, but I couldn't think of it yet, my mind was everywhere. 'Stay with me, my Bella' someone called, maybe it was Emmett? Was Emmett coming to get me? I could hear people screaming my name and I tried to yell back, I'm right here! I'm not fine! But it was too late…I dreamed of lying at home, sleeping soundly at Charlie's…and falling asleep with someone's arms wrapped around me…_

_******_

'_You're all alone, just like you've always been.'_

The walls were closing in on me and I quickly shut off the radio and ran to the mirror tugging at the contacts, barely making it to the bathroom without falling. Get…out…of…my…head… I scrubbed at the makeup as the tears began pouring, struggling to tie my hair up. Click, click, click. I kicked the door finally succeeding in locking myself in my room. Dressed in my normal attire I hid under the covers of my bed, preparing for the wrath.

Alone, alone, alone… The words echoed in my head. I saw Charlie and Renee arguing, I saw Phil coming, I saw… I screamed and covered my head with a pillow. I saw Emmett and Rose dancing and Alice in Jasper's arms. I saw Mike and Jessica and Angela and Ben. There was black and red and a light, but it was so far away. I tried to reach for it, tried to grab it, but it kept moving farther away from me.

'_Please_' I begged the light. The voices were screaming. I saw the locker, I saw the boys pushing me, I saw the girls laughing, I heard their taunts. I heard the click of the lock and my voice screaming for someone, anyone, to help me. It was the younger me, frightened, screaming, crying. I reached for her, to comfort her, but she too disappeared.

It was back to Charlie and Phil. I heard Renee's screams, mixed with my own. I had to warn them, I had to warn him, I had to stop it… The light was still there, I pleaded with it to take me to a quiet place, a safe place. The walls were closing in again. I was banging and kicking and thrashing and they were all laughing, everyone was always laughing at me.

'_It's getting worse_' I was attempting to clear my thoughts, to think clearly for ever a second. Trying to remember when people were coming back, people that I wouldn't let see me like this; they could never know what they did to me. But I was slipping past the edge, farther then I'd ever gone before. Faster and faster I couldn't catch myself, couldn't regain control, couldn't think.

Charlie and Phil were moving closer, the locker door was closing, the walls were swallowing me, I was falling off the cliff, down the hole, farther into the darkness and away from the light…

I screamed his name, begging for him to save me, but it was too late to stop it now. There had to be a way to stop it, to forget _everything_. Somehow I managed to escape from the room and stumble down the stairs to the cabinet.

"Yes," I hissed, reaching for the bottle.

I didn't _have_ to remember anything at all. I took a quick swig and swallowed, it was far too late to _really _stop it now.

* * *

**EPOV  
**"Edward!" Ricardo burst into my room, knocking over a table in the process.

"You could knock."

He rolled his eyes, "I could, but where would that get me?"

I threw a lamp in his direction, Ricardo simply blinked and the object disappeared.

"Show off." I muttered.

"Have you looked at yourself lately Edward?" To prove his point Ricardo approached me, mirror in hand.

I grabbed it and threw it across the room; it shattered instantly, sending pieces of glass flying towards Ricardo.

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about immature hormonal teenagers.

"Can you get to the point Ricardo?"

He sat beside me on the bed and stared me in the eyes, I expected a heart-to-heart conversation was about to ensue, so I braced myself for a retreat.

Instead, he slapped me. Just like a five year old girl, he slapped me right across the face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled, flinching away from his hand.

"What the fuck am _I_ doing?" Ricardo stormed about the room, hitting chairs and vases alike, "How about what the fuck are _you_ doing? You love that girl and you left her for _dead_!"

"I don't love her." I stated matter-of-factly. It was a straight lie, but he didn't have to know that.

Ricardo snorted, "Grow a pair Edward, you're like a son to me, you know that! But I _refuse_ to stand here and watch while you mope like a child and give up your only chance at a future, at _love_."

"I'm dead Ricardo, have you forgotten that fact?"

"Love knows no boundaries; it cannot be restricted by time or death."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction, "Seriously? Write me a fucking romance story with that shit."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Coming from you?"

"This is precisely what I'm talking about Edward! She _loves_ you, she _needs _you and believe it or not, you need her just as much, more than you know."

He may have been on to something there, whether I chose to acknowledge that fact was an entirely different story.

"So let's say," I began my proposition, pacing my room alongside him, "That perhaps I do love her and do need her, and possibly that she is the true reason for my existence. What then?"

"You tell her precisely that."

"I'm _dead_, I'm an _angel_, this is impossible. That is, aside from the fact that the very association with me puts her life at risk."

"Like I said Edward, love knows no boundaries. Have you ever stopped and thought about the very reason why we are angels? Everything happens _for a reason_ that's the first lesson you learn in your GA training!"

"So me endangering Bella's life on a daily basis occurs for what purpose?"

He sighed, covering his face with one hand, "You are the most stubborn person I have ever had to deal with! You are _not_ endangering her life! You're living in a deluded fantasy world!"

"No Ricardo! You're the one living in a fantasy world! Bella is _safe_ without me, I can _admire_ her from afar and perhaps one day, when she passes on, she will consider me."

"Are you _that_ blind Edward? Can you not see all the damage you have done to her by _leaving_?"

Ricardo and I were face to face, both fighting to keep our voices down, but neither one succeeding.

I turned away, "I refuse to discuss this matter any further."

"She's not safe without you Edward; she's a menace to herself. You don't know how good you've got it Edward, she _loves_ you, she's right there for the taking and you're going to give her away! Take it from someone who lost that opportunity, you _will_ regret this for the rest of your existence, I can assure you of that." His voice was soft and I knew that this was a very touchy subject for him, the life that he gave up to save the one he loved. We never discussed it, but in order for him to leave me alone I would have to break the faith he had in me.

I turned to him and squared my shoulders, "Is that what it is Ricardo? Living _through_ me perhaps? You gave up your life and saved your pretty little lady and you let her go off with someone else! That is not _my_ problem! That's _yours_. You regret what you did, I don't. I refuse to be some pawn in your matchmaking game any longer, just because you didn't get your chance at happily ever after doesn't mean you have to force me into one, completely disregarding the safety of the involved human!"

He froze and flinched as if I had hit him, but I wasn't finished yet.

"You don't think I know Ricardo? You sacrificed yourself for some girl who never gave you the time of day. Why did you do that? Just so you could hold it above everyone's head for the rest of eternity? Oh, perfect Ricardo! You're no better than me. You're still hung up on this girl when there are hundreds of others you could've had! But no, you're just going to live out your existence alone because you couldn't accept that you weren't good enough for her. Well excuse me if I don't want to do the same."

I wasn't sure if he'd buy it, it sounded completely preposterous to me, and most of it hadn't even made complete sense! I half expected him to burst you laughing, he knew me, and he knew that was completely out of line.

"Edward…" he reached out to grab me but I turned away.

"Not every son wants to follow in their father's footsteps. But wait! You're not really my father, so why don't you just leave me alone."

He whistled, "That was low Edward."

I didn't respond.

He shrugged, I instantly regretted what I'd said, but I couldn't take it back.

"Whenever you snap out of this trance Edward, read these." He placed a file folder on my desk. I still did not respond.

"And believe it or not Edward, I'm not perfect. Do I want you to make the same mistakes I did? Of course not. Doesn't every father want that for his son? But you're right; I'm not your father. I thought you were different, that you could've been _great_, but you're just like the rest of them. I mean could you imagine how horrible things would be if we always told others how we felt? Life would be intolerably _bearable_." With that last line, he left.

I stared at the file folder, wondering if it was worth reading.

Curiosity got the better of me and I took a seat, there were pages of documents, I started from the beginning "**Ricardo Jonathon Robertson**".

* * *

**BPOV  
**I stared in the mirror and giggled, my teacher was right, it _was_ in the way. I snatched it from the wall and threw it to the floor. It shattered and I laughed _harder_ it was such a wonderful feeling.

That was when I noticed the dress, still hanging on the inside of my closet.

"That's such a beautiful dress!" I walked over to it and grabbed the fabric, it was so soft.

"It'd be such a waste not to wear it! It's just so pretty! I can be a princess!"

I put the bottle down for a moment, enough to stumble out of my clothes and put the giant ball gown on, Alice had truly outdone herself this time, but I loved it. It was a soft yellow and straight out of a Disney classic.

"All hair Princess Bella!" I giggled again, grabbing the heels to match. I began to dance around the room, stopping when I saw a picture of all my friends on my desk.

I picked it up and stared at it, it took a few moments before the picture stopped being so darn fuzzy.

"There's Ahhhhlice and Rosalie and Emmmmett and Jasper. Jasper! Jas-per! Per is like purr, Jaspuuuuurrrr!" I laughed again, "And Vikki and James and Kaaaaate and Nick and Irinahhhh and Laurent!" My brows furrowed together, there was something bad about that last one, and then I remembered.

"He's in jail!" I couldn't for the life of me remember what he'd done to get there but I figured I could go and find out. "I'll be he's lonely in there!" Therefore, he wouldn't mind me visiting, in fact I'd bet he'd _love_ a visit!

And so I set off, not bothering to grab my phone or purse, I was just heading down to the station. Bottle in hand I began to skip towards the station. I arrived in a few moments and banged on the door.

"Heyyy-looow!"

Mark appeared at the door, "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Let me in puh-lease!" I pouted, trying to do a puppy face, but only succeeded in falling over.

"Jesus Bella!" Mike opened the door and helped me inside, "Are you drunk?" he spotted the bottle so I hid it behind my back with a giggle.

"No silly! I came to see Laurent!"

He shook his head furiously, "Oh no, not a good idea. I'm going to call Charlie." He hesitated for a minute, the phone was in the other room, he didn't want to leave me alone.

"I'll be a good girl, I'll stay right here!" I announced, sitting firmly in the seat.

He didn't look convinced but he left anyway, "I'll be right back!" he warned.

I snorted; I was drunk, not stupid. I moved from his desk to Charlie's and reached in the second drawer for his keys.

Humming softly to myself I locked Mark in the other room, to which he banged and screamed but I just laughed, and then headed towards the cell holding Laurent.

"Laurent!" I yelled upon seeing one of my friends.

He screamed and I frowned, that wasn't much of a hello.

"You shouldn't be here Bella! He'll find you! And he'll hurt you!"

"Don't be such a sourpuss, who'll find me?"

"HIM!" He screamed, cowering in the corner.

I shook my head and pointed to the bottle, "I have no idea what you're talking about but I can assure you, I won't remember in the morning."

He looked nervously from side to side, as if unsure we were really alone, "I can't tell you! It's not me Bella; you know I would never _ever_ hurt you! But, if I tell them who he really is he'll hurt _her_ and as much as you're my friend Bella, I can't let him hurt Irina."

My brain was hurting from all this talk but I tried _really_ hard to focus, "What do you mean he'll hurt Irina? Who will?"

"Do you remember a couple months ago? There was a minor crash? I was in the car! But someone else, the driver, _he_ hit his head, _really_ hard. And then, slowly he started acting _really_ weird! Slowly, but surely he went as _mad_ as a bat!"

"I don't think that's the correct phrase, isn't it as mad as a hatter? Or mad as a fox?"

"Mad as all of those! And you, you were just so easy he said! No one was there to protect you! He _made_ me help him; I didn't have a _choice_ he swore he'd hurt my Irina! Don't you get it Bella? Don't you understand? Please," He was on his knees, begging me, "Please understand!"

"Sure thing!" I giggled, "Well it was nice talking to you but I really want to get some fresh air before Charlie comes and finds me! I'm thinking of going to the train tracks and watching the train!" I squealed and jumped up and down, "Bye bye Laurent!"

"Don't go Bella!" He tried to reach for me from between the bars, "He'll get you! He'll get you!"

"Silly, silly, silly." I laughed, heading outside and steering myself in the direction of the train tracks. My feet hurt badly thought, so I took of my heels and began to run, carrying the shoes in one hand the bottle in the other.

I ran home quickly, ran inside, grabbed my keys, and dived into my truck. I drove to the train tracks, speeding down the streets, and gave a jump for joy when I realized I hadn't in fact missed the train. My joy however ended quickly when I realized that I had been carrying around an empty bottle for far too long without knowing! I exited the truck and smashed it against the ground, laughing when the fragments sparkled in the moonlight. My head was slowly becoming less fuzzy but I didn't want to remember just yet so I started to spin.

"A Pretty dress, a pretty girl, and such a pretty night!" I sang while I spun round and round with a laugh.

"If only there was a pretty boy to go with it!" I frowned, that was nonsense, I didn't need a boy!

"Hear that Edward! I don't need you! Sure, I love you and all, but I'm fine by myself!" I giggled again; shouting to the sky was so much fun.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." I screamed and spun around before seeing who it was.

"It's just you!" I sighed, relieved, "I thought you were some creepy-deeky stalker dude come to finish me off!" I giggled, "Boy am I silly."

He cocked an eyebrow, untying his tie before resting his hands on the side of his dress pants, "Who says I'm not some creepy-deeky stalker dude come to finish you off?"

I frowned, "Because you're you! And you have a girlfriend! Who is probably looking for you at prom, why aren't you there?"

"Because I'm here, to finish you off."

"Don't be silly," I laughed, "Did Charlie send you? He's probably out looking for me."

He frowned, "That will be a problem, this will have to be quick then, I'm done with games and I'll have to go let Laurent out after I'm finished here."

I stopped laughing; he wasn't being serious, was he?

"I'm being completely serious Bella." He came towards me and hit me, hard.

"What?" I stepped away from him but he grabbed me fiercely.

"I intend to hit you around then tie you to the tracks and watch as the train hits you and no one will here you scream. It worked out wonderfully that you came here all by yourself, I didn't have to drag you at all."

I stood there in his grasp, completely flabbergasted as he punched me in the stomach, causing me to fall over and gasp, "Why are you doing this? Why to me?"

His foot found my chest and I screamed, but he was right, the train tracks were on the outskirts of town, a good fifteen/twenty minutes for citizens obeying the traffic laws, no one would find me.

"Why? Well," He laughed as he grabbed a piece of glass from the ground and drew a bloody line across my arm, "Because I can, and because you're you! No one here to protect you!"

"Edward!" I hissed trying to kick him but failing miserably.

He laughed again, "He's long gone sweetheart, it's just you me and the train, you've met your tracks end!"

"You're a sick bastard!"

He pulled my face up to his and kissed me, I bit his lip and he threw me to the ground, enraged. Picking up the glass he cut across my cheek, laughing as he did so. I struggled in his arms but I was weak and exhausted.

"I know darling, but it's what I love."

"I can't believe it's been you all along."

He laughed, "I know right? I made Laurent do all my dirty work! After I showed him all the videos I'd made while stalking Irina and showed him my plan to do to her what I'm about to do to you he agreed without a second thought to help!" He grinned and I realized just how wrong we all had been, "Every time, it was me! Can you believe how perfectly it all worked out! I almost can't believe how lucky I am!" He lifted me up once more to tear at my dress.

I flinched and he just continued to laugh. He threw me to the side once again before going to his truck and removing some rope. I struggled to get up but he was back in an instant, dragging me to the tracks.

"You're sick! Twisted! You'll never get away with this _James_!"

He looked down at me with a grin as he covered my body in the rope, tying me to the track, "Oh won't I?"

* * *

**EPOV  
**_Once in heaven Ricardo was informed that Cecilia Grace White, the girl that he had admired from a far during his life, was in fact the girl he would've married, the only girl he would've loved. Upon learning this fact after his death, at the age of 18…_

Ricardo was only 18 when he died? I pondered this fact for a moment, considering that the bodily appearance he had chosen was that of a 40 year old man!

_Ricardo questioned who Cecilia would marry since the angel's mistake had cost him his life. He was notified that she would be forced to marry an associate of her father and he would beat her until the day she died. She would not live a happy life since her love had died, regardless of the fact that she had not been able to love him yet. Ricardo was extremely troubled by this news and asked that since he had been removed, was there no one else that she could love? That would love her? Could they not 'adjust' the system with someone else who was a 'mistake'? Surely he was not the only one._

_This was a serious task, Ricardo was expected to wait for Cecilia in heaven until her death, but he could not bear to see her in pain. He demanded the adjustment occur, knowing that this would leave him without anyone to love, although there were many others in heaven for him to acquaintance himself with, however he denied, he only asked that Cecilia be spared because of another's mistake, not even his own. His request was fulfilled and Ricardo immediately was inducted into GA training._

I stopped reading after that, I felt sick to my stomach. Ricardo had sacrificed all happiness; all change of spending eternity with someone who loved him, for a girl he never even spent a moment with! He loved her enough to _die_ for her without ever holding her in his arms. And here I was, complaining about the situation I had, when I could wait for Bella, and already having experienced those days with her by my side! I made a note to apologize to Ricardo immediately after I read the last two pages.

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_Born: June 20, 1901_

_Child of: Elizabeth and Edward Masen_

_Gender: Male_

_Love Status: Isabella Marie Swan, born September 13, 1901_

_  
__**EDIT:**__Isabella was not born on September 13, 1901. Error in her future, she would not have survived, irreversible. Isabella Marie Swan will be born September 13, 1987. No other match found for Edward Anthony Masen. Tragic accident will occur May 17, 1918 taking both Edward Senior and Edward Junior. Irreversible suicide will take Elizabeth Masen. Edward Junior will become a GA to spare his mother. He will be a GA for Isabella Marie Swan. Suitable match; allowed to continue. Ricardo will oversee this special case._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Born: September 13, 1901_

_Child of: Renee and Charlie Swan_

_Gender: Female_

_Love Status: Edward Anthony Masen, born June 20, 1901_

_**EDIT:**__Isabella was not born on September 13, 1901. Error in her future, she would not have survived, irreversible. Isabella Marie Swan will be born September 13, 1987. Isabella is a Dark Beat as well as having a PM. Edward Anthony Masen will be allowed to save her. This is a suitable match; allowed to continue. Ricardo will oversee this special case._

"Oh God…" I stumbled backwards in my seat. What had I done? Bella and I were _supposed_ to be together we were _meant _to be together, it was _written_ that we were together!

Ricardo was right, I was a selfish child. He had given up everything for his love and I had a chance to be with mine and I was throwing it all away! I turned around and headed for the door, I had to talk to Ricardo.

"Edward!" Well, that was quick.

"Ricardo, listen, I read the files, I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea of everything you've done, of everything you gave up for _her_ and you're right I've been completely oblivious to anyone but myself! Bella needs me, and I love her! I'm so sorry…"

"Edward there's no time; you have to listen to me!" Ricardo interrupted, waving his hands frantically.

"No you have to listen to me please! I was completely out of line, I didn't mean it…"

"I know Edward, but really you have to stop…"

"No no," I waved my hand in front of his face, "Let me finish. I wish I could take back everything I said, I consider you my father, I do and I hope that you can find it to forgive me and think of me as a son again, if I haven't broken your trust…"

"Already done Edward, of course I forgive you. But, honestly, there is no time! We can discuss this later!"

"Of course, I have many questions to ask, like what factors influenced you to come to that decision? But firstly, I need to know how Bella's doing."

Ricardo sighed, slamming his hand on the table, "That's what I've been trying to say! Laurent _wasn't_ the guy!"

I froze, "What do you mean Laurent wasn't the guy?"

Ricardo waved his hands to the screen and showed me Bella and _James_, him beating her, pushing her, ripping at her dress, tying her to a _train_?!"

"Ricardo!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way.

"Edward, wait!"

"No time!" I disappeared in an instant, on my way to her side.

* * *

**BPOV**  
I felt sick, sick to my stomach, and it wasn't just from the alcohol.

James was still above me, grabbing at my body, hitting and cutting and laughing while I lay still, stuck to the track.

I gave up trying to escape; it was too late for me now. And as the tears rolled down my cheeks I realized that it really was the end for me, the one thing I'd wanted to come so quickly was here and now, I wanted, _needed_ more time.

"How are you feeling Bella? Feeling beautiful now?"

I didn't respond and he grabbed my chin, pulling my jaw apart. I screamed and he laughed.

"You will answer when I speak to you."

"Bite me!" And so he did, breaking the skin on my shoulder.

"Lovely." He smiled, "Too bad you're going to die," the tracks started to shake and I knew it was only a minute before the train arrived.

He kissed me again and I tried to turn my head, "Much better than with Edward, no?"

I spat and he slapped me.

"You will _never _compare yourself to him!"

"I don't care sweetheart, because I'm the one who's got you now, _not _him!" With one last kiss James hopped of the tracks, "I'm going to enjoy this!" He sounded like a child on Christmas morning and I started to sob again.

"Edward," I whispered to the air, not knowing if he was out there, or if it was all just a dream, "I love you, and I'll see you soon." I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

"What the fuck?" I heard James scream followed by a loud thump to the ground.

"Bella, Bella love, open your eyes."

I frowned, "That was too quick? Isn't it supposed to hurt?" I opened my eyes and there he was, _Edward_, trying to untie the ropes. He undid my wrist and worked on the other side.

"I know you're tired love, but can you try and help me untie you?"

"Is it really you?"

"Yes." Second arm done, he was working on the legs.

I leaned up towards him and touched his arm, "Am I dead?"

"No, I'm trying to prevent that, love."

"You shouldn't. Maybe if I die we can be together."

He stopped and held my gaze for a moment, "Don't say that, I love you, the _alive_ you."

He finished my first leg and worked on the other while I could see a bright light in the distance.

"I see a light."

Edward's hands moved faster and I managed to push myself off of his back, and stand wearily. My foot was still caught but it was only a matter of moments before Edward would release me.

I didn't want him too, because as soon as I was safe, he would disappear.

"I want to die."

Edward froze; his hands stopped moving, "Take it back!" He hissed, standing beside me and grabbing my face in his hands.

"I want to die." I repeated, firmer this time.

"Take it back!" He yelled, "I can't save you unless you take it back."

"I don't want you to save me; I want to be with you."

"I _love_ you, we _will_ make it work!" He pleaded with me but I shook my head.

"If you love me, you'll let me die, I _want_ to die." The train rounded the bend and Edward made one last plea.

"Please, take it back."

"I'll see you soon." I whispered, the light nearly blinding me.

He took me in his arms; my foot still tied to the track, and held me against his chest, "I'll be waiting."

"Kiss me?"

And so he did.

**It's not too much of a cliffy is it? Did it live up to the hype? Were you satisfied by the 'killer'? Was Edward/Ricardo relationship too OOC? Drop me a review, I'm dying to know what you guys thought! Sorry again about the insane wait, I won't do that again! And drunk Bella, what did you think? lol, I had no idea how to write her so I based if off of some of my friends I've witnessed drunk, haven't experienced it, so I'm not sure about the accuracy of it. anyways, until next time -- mk :)**


End file.
